Foreigner Host
by shantie1984
Summary: A foreigner from America has stumbled upon the Ouran Host Club in search of her intended husband. She now must juggle being their manager, dealing with her intended husband and possibly finding love. This is my first attempt at creating an off character so please don't expect too much from me. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Faithlynn had felt rather embarrassed about transferring to another academy a week after school started, but sadly she had no choice. Her father had made the last minute decision for her to attend the same school as her intended husband and there was pretty much nothing she could do about it It was strange for someone of her breeding to be locked in an arranged marriage, but that seemed to be the norm for Japan's elite aristocrats. Since moving to Japan when she was in Junior High her father had really embraced the culture. Apparently her unique breeding had made her a rather sought after potential bride. Her long pale blonde hair and large midnight blue eyes made her exotic looking to the young Japanese males. The academy she would be attending was very different from the academy she was suppose to attend, St Lobelia Girl's Academy.

Suddenly she came across a large closed door. It wasn't the door that intrigued her, but rather the strange noises coming from the other side. With curiosity always getting the better of her, Faithlynn went to open the door. On the other side she was shocked to see a room filled with tropical plants, birds and a decent portion of the academy's female student body.

"Looks like we have a new guest," a male's voice said from off to the side. Faithlynn turned to see a handsome young man with blonde hair and enchanting blue/purple eyes wearing strange island tribal clothing. His basic looks reminded her of her very distant cousins that lived in Japan. "Were you looking for any of the hosts in particular or did our newest princess just happen to stumble her way here?"

"Wow, you really know how to turn on the princely charm don't you?" Faithlynn commented in mild amusement.

"For you princess I would gladly be your prince." Faithlynn couldn't hold her composure any longer and began giggling which caused the young blonde man to falter slightly.

"I'm sorry," Faithlynn apologized once she was able to gain control of herself. "I guess I'm just not use to Japanese men yet. My name is Arcari, Faithlynn."

"She's a foreigner!" a short blonde boy shouted happily from a table that had two other girls sitting along him with another young man that she could only see from the back. The young boy quickly left his seat and ran to her while holding what looked like a cute stuffed pink bunny. "Faith-chan where are you from?" Faithlynn wore a confused look on her face as she stared down at the young boy.

"Forgive me, but aren't you a little young to be here sweetheart?"

"That is Honey-sempai," a familiar voice said from behind her. Faithlynn's back went stiff before turning to see who was behind her.

"Kyouya," Faithlynn gasped in slight shock.

"Honey-sempai is a prodigy and martial arts master," Kyouya continued explaining. "Don't worry about her Tamaki, she is not a guest. Faithlynn, come with me please." Faithlynn followed Kyouya into another room, leaving Tamaki and Honey to stare after the two in confusion.

"Hey boss, who was that?" Kaoru asked peaked curiously with Hikaru next to him.

"I don't know," Tamaki answered. "Kyouya sure seems to know her though and she's not Japanese."

"She sure was pretty though," Honey commented contently before returning to Takashi and their guests. Once the club's last guest had left Haruhi suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Kyouya since she sat down to her first guests.

"Hey has anyone seen Kyouya-sempai?" she asked with slight concern when she realized that all of them were sitting at a table starting at a closed door.

"He's been in that room this whole time with a pretty girl named Faithlynn," Honey answered before chomping down on a piece of cake.

"Faithlynn?" Haruhi questioned the name. "That sounds like a foreign name."

"It's a western name," Takashi informed.

"I wonder why he's been in there with her so long?" Hikaru inquired to the group.

"Who knows?" Tamaki replied. Suddenly the door opened revealing both Kyouya and Faithlynn. "So Kyouya are you going to introduce this lovely lady to everyone?"

"Of course," Kyouya answered casually. "Everyone this is Miss Arcari, Faithlynn. Faithlynn, you met Honey-sempai and Tamaki. These are also Mori-sempai, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and our newest member Haruhi. Faithlynn is going to be our club's manager and assistant to me."

"Kyouya-sempei, how do you know each other?" Haruhi questioned innocently. Faithlynn's gaze fell in an attempt to hide her blush. While in the room Kyouya had explained to her what was going on, the purpose of the club, and how she was not to divulge the fact that she was his intended fiancé.

"Faithlynn's older sister is married to my oldest brother," Kyouya explained easily. While Faithlynn had agreed to keep their families' arrangement a secret for now, a part of her felt kind of hurt that Kyouya was not proud to have her as a fiancé and let everyone know. She had to admit she didn't know Kyouya very well and the only reason she agreed to the match was because of how happy his brother had made her sister. Surely if his father made his mother happy and his brother had made her sister happy then he would make her happy too right?

"Well that explains how you two are familiar with each other," Kaoru stated, content with his sempai's explanation.

"So you're our new member," Tamaki stated happily before extending his hand to her. "Welcome to the Host Club." Faithlynn smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to be part of the club." The two shook hands in friendship for a moment before Faithlynn's eyes suddenly became glued on Haruhi. "Haruhi, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not," Haruhi answered warmly. "What is it?"

"Why are you cross dressing in man's clothing?" The air instantly became thick and the entire group became silent. Honey had even stopped half way from putting another piece of cake in his mouth. The entire group was shocked silent, save from the always-composed Kyouya.

"Interesting how quickly you realized that Haruhi is actually female," Kyouya commented casually. "It is for good reason that I will explain later. Right now we need to address an issue that has been brought to my attention with one of our guests and Haruhi."

"How did you know about Haruhi and Kanako?" Hikaru inquired.

"While in the other room with Faithlynn I was periodically checking on everyone through the surveillance cameras."

"We have surveillance cameras in here?" Haruhi exclaimed while looking around.

"Of course," Kyouya answered naturally as he took a seat at the table and began typing away at his laptop. "Have to insure all the club's items that are kept here are protected." Suddenly everyone realized that Tamaki was no longer with them, but rather sitting off by himself eating noodles.

"Looks like he just remembered about Haruhi and Kanako," Kaoru stated.

"Come on boss, quit eating that commoner ramen and help us with the party planning for next week," Hikaru called out.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru inquired.

"Do any of the girls who come here know that Haruhi is a girl?" Faithlynn inquired cautiously.

"No, and don't worry I'll explain everything in the car," Kyouya answered. "As for Tamaki, he really shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now."

"What illness?" Haruhi questioned.

"The host hopping disease," Hikaru answered.

"Also known as never the same guy disease," Kaoru added.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and stick with them, however though Princess Kanako likes to change her host on a regular basis," Kyouya provided as he continued to type.

"Yeah before Haruhi, she was with Tamaki," Honey informed.

"You seriously can't be jealous of Haruhi," Faithlynn stated boldly as she tried to suppress a giggle from the sheer ridiculousness of the potential situation.

"I couldn't care less!" Tamaki defended hotly. "Haruhi needs to start acting like a girl! I don't understand how she can be so popular with the ladies when she herself is a lady! No one even in the entire school knows that she's a girl besides us and now you, Faithlynn!"

"Yeah she was even able to opt-out of taking gym classes," Hikaru stated.

"And no one in our attendance class has realized it either though it is amazing how Faithlynn figured it out so quickly," Kaoru added along side Hikaru.

"Oh class!" Faithlynn all of sudden exclaimed. "Are any of you first years? Tomorrow is going to be my first day here and I would like to know if I might be the same year as any of you."

"Haru-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan are the first years," Honey answered happily. "Kyou-chan and Tama-chan are second years and Takashi and I are third years."

"Do you have your class list?" Haruhi asked, trying her best to ignore Tamaki's tangent about how she should be more like a girl. Faithlynn reached in her bag for her class list, occasionally glancing at Tamaki several times in mild amazement.

"Is he going to keep that up for long?" she asked as she handed Haruhi the list.

"He'll stop soon enough," Haruhi informed before looking at the list with the twins looking over her shoulders.

"She has the same classes as us," Kaoru commented amazingly.

"What are the odds?" Hikaru added in equal amazement.

"Oh good I'll know someone then," Faithlynn sighed happily before taking her list back form Haruhi. "So what's this about a party next week?"

"That reminds me," Hikaru suddenly said, "Haruhi do you have any dancing experience? You're going to need it for the party."

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed in shock. "I'm not interested in going to events if its doesn't lower my quota so can I be excused?" Suddenly Tamaki recovered from his tangent and began gleaming at Haruhi.

"Absolutely not! Every gentleman must master the art of dancing, Haruhi, you have one week to learn how to waltz or I reveal to the entire school that you're really a girl and knock you back down to our errand boy."

"What?" Haruhi gasped.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll help teach you after the club closes everyday until then," Faithlynn said with a smile. "I am versed in just about all ballroom dances."

"Thanks," Haruhi breathed thankfully.

Well Haruhi did practice with Faithlynn after club hours, but during Kanako managed to be her teacher as well. During the first two days Haruhi was a complete mess and managed to fall on both Kanako and Faithlynn, which naturally caused Tamaki to sulk off to the side each time.

It wasn't till one day the club members observed Kanako's peculiar reaction to their new tea sets and when the heir to the Suzushima Trading Company, Tohru Suzushima, came to drop off the rest of their tea sets that Tamaki instantly recognized something between Kanako and Tohru. Honey confirmed this when he announced that Kanako was in fact Tohru's fiancé. Upon hearing this Faithlynn knew Tamaki was going to think of some way to get the club involved. Though she had only been with the club for the lesser part of a week, Faithlynn was getting to know the members very quickly.

"All right everyone we'll have to work on our strategy," Tamaki announced with a determined voice. "Men it is our job as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" And just like that Faithlynn found herself in the first of many Host Club adventures.

The next few days before the party Haruhi continued working on the waltz with Kanako during club hours and Faithlynn after while the rest of the club schemed on how to get Kanako happy with Tohru. Finally the night arrived. Faithlynn, wearing a lovely dark blue ball gown, arrived with Haruhi in her younger cousin's best suit. It was plain to Faithlynn that Haruhi didn't come from money, which was confirmed on Faithlynn's first day of school when she offered to take Haruhi home in her town car. Over the past week the two girls had become fast friends. When given the word both the girls took their spots in welcoming all the young ladies to the party while Tamaki approached the microphone.

"It is so very good to see you all tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome." At Tamaki's signal the lights rose to reveal a beautifully decorated ballroom. The orchestra began playing and all the ladies began applauding happily.

"As always ladies the Host Club is here for your entertainment," Kyouya announced joyously. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky lady will be chosen as queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki stated with so much charm a portion of the girls fainted. Faithlynn couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Tamaki was so amusing to her. It amazed her that he and Kyouya were best friends. Faithlynn though was a little surprised to see that next to her, Haruhi, wasn't finding everything as amusing as she was.

"Come on Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," the twins said in unison from behind her. That was another quirk Faithlynn had to quickly adjust to. Apparently the twins were so close they often said things in unison.

"Excuse me guys I'm sorry, but I'm not use to this sort of thing," Haruhi irritably explained. "I only ever gone to festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if that's considered a party or not," Kyouya stated as he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Well since you're here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"Maybe there's some of that fancy tuna you like?" Faithlynn offered warmly, but it was quickly over shadowed by the entire club sudden shocked followed by Haruhi suddenly being nuzzled by the twins with Tamaki demanding that Kyouya order some fancy tune be brought to the party. Faithlynn couldn't help the embarrassing blush that appeared on her face when Haruhi began glaring at her. "I'm so sorry."

When Haruhi was finally able to get away she and Faithlynn made their way over to the food tables and sure enough there was Haruhi's fancy tuna. After having some the two began making rounds talking to the guest and seeing if they needed anything. A few times one of the ladies they would talk to would ask if Faithlynn and Haruhi were a couple, but the two always managed to explain their closeness as mere platonic friendship and nothing more.

"Haruhi you haven't danced with anyone yet," Faithlynn stated casually. "Would you like to dance with me first to warm up?"

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed and the two walked to the center of the dance floor, not noticing the two girls behind them depressed that they didn't get to dance with Haruhi yet. "To be honest I'm a little shocked that your first dance isn't with Kyouya-sempai."

"Why would you say that?" Faithlynn asked blushing slightly.

"Just that you two are together frequently at the club so I figured you two were close." Faithlynn's blush deepened.

"No we are not close," Faithlynn stated with a hint of sadness. Haruhi was about to comment back to her when suddenly in a blur Haruhi was swept away by the twins and replaced with Kaoru. "Oh my," Faithlynn gasped in surprise. "What happened to Haruhi?"

"The plan is being put into action," Kaoru answered smoothly.

"I'm surpsied you're not with Hikaru getting Haruhi ready. I've noticed that you two are pretty much glued to the hip." Kaoru chuckled at her remark.

"We're not together 24/7. We at least part to go to the bathroom." Faithlynn instantly began laughing. Her fun with Kaoru was short liven though when Tamaki approached the two.

"We are going to need your help," he said sweetly before guiding her away from Kaoru.

"What is it sempai?"

"Bring Kanako to the adjacent room," Tamaki said as he led her to where Kanako was standing. "Follow my lead from there." Faithlynn knew this must be the scheme they had all been planning and without protest went to fetch Kanako as Tamaki asked.

"Ms. Kasugazaki," Faithlynn stated to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you please follow me?" Kanako tentatively followed Faithlynn to the adjacent room, but stopped as soon as she spotted Tamaki inside.

"What's going on Tamaki?"

"You know you're not very good at manipulating others," Tamaki began.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have you figured out Kanako. We know you're switching from host to host to get his attention." Realization suddenly hit Faithlynn and she instantly knew where Tamaki was going with this.

"And you always look happy gazing into a tea cup," Faithlynn chimed in.

"He's been waiting in the other room," Tamaki continued on. "He's in there waiting for you."

"Maybe you should go to him?" Faithlynn offered which apparently had sealed the deal because Kanako shyly agreed and began her way to the other room. It wouldn't be an understatement that Faithlynn was shocked to see Kanako shortly after opening the doors, go running down the hall with Tohru not far behind. Upon entering with Tamaki she saw Haruhi in a wig and quickly put the pieces together.

"It looks like we made matters worse," Haruhi commented a little exasperated.

"But he did go running after her," Faithlynn commented back warmly. "That alone says much." Looking at her, Faithlynn knew Haruhi understood the importance of it.

"It is our responsibility to make every girl happy," Haruhi stated before the three went back to the party. Sadly, though, there wasn't much time for fun because Haruhi had to quickly get dressed into her suit and then they all had to head to the main balcony that led to the gardens. When they did spot lights suddenly turned on to reveal Kanako and Tohru. Faithlyyn wondered in the back of her mind where the spot lights came from, but it was quickly forgotten when Tamaki prepared to announce the queen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now our time to begin the final dance of this evenings festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." Faithlynn watched lovingly next to Honey as Tohru offered his hand to dance with Kanako. With happy tears in her eyes, Faithlynn watched the couple dance.

"So what do you think of your first party with the Host club Faith-chan?" Honey inquired gleefully.

"It was amazing and I think I'm going to love being part of the Host Club." If it were possible Honey's face lit up more.

"Well we are all very happy to have you with us," Honey stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist which Faithlynn instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Aren't we Takashi?" Feeling another presence behind her, Faithlynn turned her head up to see Takashi standing next to her with a soft smile.

"Yes we are." Faithlynn couldn't help, but blush prettily.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today it looked like the Host Club would be entertaining their guests in the garden. Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were dressed as high-class waiters while Haruhi, Honey, Takashi, and Faithlynn wore traditional servant kimonos. Faithlynn still wasn't completely used to wearing kimonos, but did find them enjoyable to wear. The new tea sets that were ordered were laid out for the guest to choose what cup they wanted their host to serve their tea in. It came as a complete shock that there were some girls that actually requested her and Haruhi together for their hosts. The shock was quickly stolen when Tamaki did little to disguise his displeasure of the fact that many of the guests considered Haruhi and Faithlynn a couple, though the two girls did nothing to suggest this claim.

"Wow Faithlynn so you're from America?" one of the two guests they had asked in amazement.

"Yes, just before entering junior high my father was transferred here to oversee American and Japanese military relations. You see my father is an Admiral in the US Navy."

"It's rumored that you're also related to Kyouya as well," the other guest commented excitedly.

"By marriage only," Haruhi answered.

"Yes, Kyouya's eldest brother, Yuuichi, is married to my older sister, Serenity. They met in college and she agreed to the arrange marriage when his father approached mine. It's not American custom to have arrange marriages, but like my father, Serenity saw the benefits of combining the two families."

"And so not being engaged yet you and Haruhi are together," the first guest stated more then questioned and both the girls began squealing in excitement.

"Oh no it's not like that," Faithlynn responded lightly laughing.

"Faithlynn and I are only good friends," Haruhi tried to explain. "We have mutual respect and affection for each other, but strictly on a platonic level."

"Oh I get it you two are secret lovers," the second guest commented before the two of them began swooning over Faithlynn and Haruhi's supposed secret love affair. "Oh brother," Haruhi commented before both her and Faithlynn face palmed. After their guests left Faithlynn went to see what Honey and Takashi were doing. She sat down to see Honey doing something with a teacup and what looked like a tiny kitchen brush for two guests. He continued doing whatever it was he was doing for a while until Takashi stopped him.

"Mitsukuni, you over did it." Faithlynn instantly witness a look of depression overcome Honey's face while the two girls panic over the new mood he was now in. They quickly began trying to say whatever they could to make Honey feel better. In their panic state though they weren't doing the best job so Faithlynn decided to come to their rescue.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai," Faithlynn said catching everyone's attention. "We all can't be good at everything. Besides, you did amazing for your first effort." Honey's face instantly was cheery again before launching himself onto her lap.

"Really?" Honey questioned with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course." Faithlynn smiled back in return then noticed that Takashi was lightly smiling at her too. She quickly ducked her head behind Honey to hide the blush that was slowly appearing.

When all the guests had left Haruhi and Faithlynn took the chance to quietly enjoy the cherry blossoms that had come into bloom. Of course being in the Host Club meant that peaceful times like this were never meant to last long. They only got a few short minutes before Tamaki came by annoying Haruhi. Faithlynn watched the two banter back and forth with amusement. Thankfully Hikaru and Kaoru were able to grab Haruhi and herself away from Tamaki.

"So have you two decided on your elective courses for this term?" they asked in unison.

"Haven't given it much thought actually," Faithlynn answered while Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru offered.

"I don't know," Haruhi stated unsure.

"I think we four should take it together," Hikaru added before him and his brother both sent an evil smile at Tamaki. "It makes sense after all we are in the same class." As to be expected Tamaki was instantly off by himself discussing with Kyouya about the amount of time the twins were able to spend with Haruhi.

"Say, mommy dear?" Tamaki quietly called out to Kyouya.

"What is it now, daddy?" Kyouya answered back in amusement.

"I have a theory though it's just a hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi then I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens…"

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Faithlynn's attention was suddenly averted from looking at the list Kaoru had given her and Haruhi. She heard what she thought was a bolt of lightning striking someone. She stared in awe as a white school board suddenly appeared by Kyouya with himself pointing at a couple of graphs that showed how much time Tamaki spends with Haruhi compared to the twins.

"Is that really how much time Haruhi is with the twins compared to Tamaki?" Faithlynn asked curiously which caused the twins and Haruhi to look at the graphs as well.

"Yes, and Tamaki also don't forget that Faithlynn is there with her just as much as the twins are," Kyouya informed in his usual casual manner.

"Well thank goodness Faithlynn is there, but that means both of them are expose to those shady twins!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru exclaimed unhappily.

"Yeah," Kaoru added with equal ferver. "Take a good look at yourself boss!"

"That's it, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from this school any long!" Tamaki proclaimed loudly. "All daddy wants is for you to go back being the girl you use to be! To start surrounding yourself with girl friends and lead a wholesome life!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Faithlynn responded slightly annoyed between the twins.

"Besides you don't have to hurry things," Hikaru said casually.

"Yeah physical exams are tomorrow," Kaoru added.

"Oh no that's right!" Faithlynn gasped as realization set with the rest of the group.

"That's right, I forgot all about it," Kyouya said before walking off to no doubt try to solve this little problem. The next day Haruhi and Faithlynn made their way quickly to the clubroom. Faihtlynn felt horrible that she had made them late, but thankfully Haruhi didn't mind at all.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," Haruhi began before Tamaki suddenly grabbed her.

"Don't you worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during today's physical exams so please promise you'll remain our beloved secret princess!"

"Um, sure?" The two girls stared on in amazement as the boys began another scheme to ensure that Haruhi wasn't found out. "You know if I'm found out I'll have to find another way to repay my debt. Wonder what I could do?"

"You mean you don't care whether or not if you're in the club?" Tamaki questioned accusingly.

"Honestly, no I really don't care," Haruhi answered bluntly which, as predicted, Tamaki took personally. Seeing the whole club obviously upset of that possible fact that Haruhi may be found out Faithlynn knew she had to do something.

"But Haruhi if you're found out you won't be able to have anymore fancy tuna." Upon hearing Faithlynn's statement all the guys' eyes instantly lit up.

"That's right," Tamaki said in an eerie voice. "You really enjoyed that fancy tuna at the party didn't you?"

"I can't believe that was Haruhi's first time having fancy tuna," Hikaru stated with the same eerie voice.

"Wow, that must be hard not being able to have fancy tuna whenever you want," Kaoru added.

"If Haru-chan stayed in the Host Club she could have all kind of yummy food whenever she wanted," Honey continued as he stared at his bunny.

"Faithlynn," Haruhi scolded, causing Faithlynn to shrink back nervously.

"Well you just enjoyed it so much at the party I figured you wouldn't want to lose your chance to have more," Faithlynn tried to reason, but she had a feeling that Haruhi saw right through her. Haruhi continued to glare at her until something seemed to suddenly click.

"Am I really going to get more fancy tuna?" Everyone instantly erupted into cheers.

"Everyone we will begin physical exams shorty," a woman on the intercom began. "All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." A moment later everyone calmed down and began making their way to the clinic.

"I still find it odd that schools have physical exams," Faithlynn stated as they walked.

"What do they do here for physical exams?" Haruhi asked.

"It's no different then any other physical exams," Hikaru answered just before they reached the doors to the clinic. Faithlynn prepared herself for the reaction she knew Haruhi was going to have when she the doors opened. Having lived most of her life in America Faithlynn had come to realize there was a bigger cultural divide between Japan's middle class and elite then in America. As predicted Haruhi was stunned to see the lengths the school took to accommodate their high society students. Faithlynn had to admit it was a little over the top too, but having done this many times for the past several years she was able to take it all in stride.

"Damn rich people," Haruhi mumble just loud enough for Faithlynn to hear. Faithlynn smiled at her clearly disturbed friend before they were directed to follow a nurse. As she followed the nurse Faithlynn couldn't help but notice that Takashi and Honey were dressed as doctors. She pointed this out to Haruhi and the two stopped dead in their tracks. "Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai?"

"I've got those two for backup just encase something happens," Kyouya's voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Okay," Faithlynn said with obvious concern laced in her voice. It was taking a while, but little by little Faithlynn's personality was coming out. When it was just Haruhi and herself, Faithlynn was completely herself, but when around the club members she tended to act a lot more demure though that was slowly changing.

"Are the doctors usually so jovial?" Haruhi asked with clear irritation only to have her irritation increase upon hearing Kyouya's explanation. It didn't help either when all the girls began swooning over the Hitachiin twins, again.

"They're at it again," Faithlynn commented as the two brother's did their little brother romance act. After watching for a few moments Faithlynn turned to see that Haruhi was no longer by her side. She had just barely caught a glance of Takashi and Honey pushing her into a disrobing stall before she was gone. "Hey, what are you doing?" Faithlynn asked as she walked over to them. "You know Haruhi can't," but she never got to finish before Kaoru had wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Don't worry," Hikaru reassured casually. "The boss is in there with her."

"Hmm?" Faithlynn tried to respond, but Kaoru's hand was still around her mouth. She then turned her head to glare up at him. Faithlynn was shocked to see him looking down at her with an intense look that caused her cheeks to turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Is there a reason why you're still holding her mouth shut?" Hikaru questioned slightly annoyed. It seemed like it took Kaoru a moment to register what his brother had said before slowly removing his hand.

"Sorry," was all he said before their attention was drawn to the disrobing stall that Haruhi and Tamaki were in.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki announced demurely as he exited the stall wearing a brown wig. Faithlynn couldn't help, but just stare for a few moments before erupting into laughter as all the girls, waiting to see Haruhi shirtless, made comments back and forth about how they instantly knew it was actually Tamaki. Soon after Faithlynn could hear the twins laughing as well just behind her.

"I can't believe he actually did it," Hikaru shouted as all three of them tried not to fall over from laughter.

"They recognized him!" Kaoru stated in between his laughter. "I told you they'd see right through it!"

"I can't believe you thought that was going to work Tamaki," Faithlynn had to agree. Tamaki threw down his brown wig in anger before grabbing Hikaru.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast," Hikaru tried to explain as he failed to control his laughing.

"I'm going to fall over," Faithlynn exclaimed as she and Kaoru clung to each other for support, still laughing hard. After a few moments Faithlynn was able to gain control of herself and went to go fetch her poor friend. When she entered the stall she saw Haruhi sitting there looking stressed. Kyouya came over to signal to Faithlynn that everything was ready. "Haru-chan?" she said sweetly as she put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"We're ready for you now. Kyouya set up a room for you in the special boys clinic and he has a doctor standing-by sworn to secrecy."

"Apparently it turn out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyouya-sempai's family hospitals," Hikaru stated form the door. Apparently he and Kaoru had finally gotten there laughing under control.

"Would have been nice if he had said something to us too," Kaoru said before turning his attention to Kyouya.

"I had to get my revenge too," Kyouya stated with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

"But how did you know all along Faithlynn?" Kaoru asked which caused Faithlynn to instantly blanched at his question.

"Um, well," Faithlynn stalled, trying to figure out what to say.

"She wouldn't be a very good club manager or assistant if she weren't kept abreast of everything that goes on," Kyouya answered skillfully. They all seem to accept Kyouya's explanation before Faithlynn began escorting Haruhi to the special boys clinic. When they got there they were greeted by a kind looking female doctor who quickly had Haruhi go undress behind a curtain.

Faithlynn began chatting with the doctor as they waited for Haruhi to under. They both never noticed a strange looking doctor enter the room and go behind the curtain Haruhi was behind. It wasn't until Tamaki came bursting in and pushed the curtain open did Faithlynn realize what had happened. He gave the man a good kick, sending the doctor across the room away from Haruhi. Upon seeing Haruhi's state of undress, Faithlynn grabbed a lab coat and rushed to put it over her. Haruhi looked around in confusion as all the guys stepped into the room, glaring at the man. The doctor quickly began explaining himself that he was just trying to find his estrange daughter and the whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Naturally Tamaki, being the kind-hearted person he was, instantly felt sympathy for the poor father.

"Doctor Yabu?" Kyouya began to gain his attention, "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" Instantly the doctor's tears disappeared.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Doctor this is Ouran Academy, a private institution," Faithlynn informed softly. "I'm sorry, but you're daughter doesn't go to school here." Shock was clearly written on the doctor's face and Faithlynn had to wince at the horrible fact that this man didn't even know what school his own daughter went to.

"I bet your relationship with her is so terrible because you don't pay attention to her and not some stupid debt," Kaoru stated coldly and Faithlynn couldn't help, but agree.

"Wow Kyou-chan, I'm impressed you and Faith-chan figured out he had the wrong school," Honey praised. Faithlynn wished she could have enjoyed the compliment from her sempai, but she had a feeling of what kind of response Kyouya was going to give and she braised herself for it.

"Well there's no way that the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy."

"And there it is," Faithlynn quietly sighed as Haruhi gave Kyouya an irritated look. Tamaki then requested Kyouya to give the father a map of where the public school was before sending him on his way.

"So can I finish my physical exam now?"

"Of course," Kyouya agreed before fixing a look at Faithlynn. "Faithlynn come with me. I need to speak with you."

"What about?" Faithlynn asked innocently. She could feel something was right with Kyouya. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to speak about you're inability to safeguard Haruhi today," Kyouya answered with a cold look in his eyes.

"What?" Faithlynn gasped, taking a step back from him.

"How did she do anything wrong sempai?" Haruhi questioned boldly. "I don't need her guarding me nor is it her responsibility. Don't you think you're being a little much?"

"Yeah Kyou-chan," Honey chimed in as he went to stand by Faithlynn. "What happened today wasn't Faith-chan's fault." Kyouya's cold stare never faltered.

"Faithlynn come with me and we will discuss this." The coldness in his voice stung Faithlynn as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No," Faithlynn replied as she tried to hide her tears. "I do not deserve whatever it is you have to say to me." As if possible, Kyouya's eyes became uncaring and harsh.

"As you wish," he stated before leaving the room with Tamaki in tow asking a billion questions. As soon as the door clicked shut Faithlynn fell to her knees in tears.

"It's okay Faith-chan, don't worry about Kyou-chan," Honey tried comforting.

"No I should have gone with him," Faithlynn rebuked, putting her face in her hands in a futile effort to hide her crying. "I made things worse by saying no." Suddenly Faithlynn felt herself being lifted off the ground and cradled against someone. She removed her hands to find Takashi holding her.

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Finished your exam. We'll take her home."

"Please don't go through the trouble," Faithlynn tried to protest and squirm out of his arms, but Takashi only tightened his grip. Faithlynn blushed from the intimate position his strong arms held her in.

"It's no trouble Faith-chan," Honey reassured with a smile.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan," Faithlynn apologized.

"Don't be sorry Faithlynn, nothing was your fault," Haruhi assured shaking her head.

"I wonder if he's looking for an excuse," Faithlynn stated to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi questioned curiously. Faithlynn realized that she had said her thoughts out loud and shrunk more into Takashi's arms.

"Nothing," Faithlynn said before finally being able to move out of Takashi's arms. She felt like being that close to him was fogging up her mind. "I would like to go home now." Takashi only nodded his before escorting her along with Honey out of the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular.

"Clearly her and Kyouya-sempai have some kind of relationship," Haruhi stated in deep thought.

"But what kind of relationship and why is Mori-sempai acting all strange with her?" Kaoru inquired. "Ever since the party him and Honey-sempai have been paying more attention to her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today," Haruhi said as she and Faithlynn watched all the hosts entertain their guests. It seemed that each host, aside form Kyouya, was somehow managing to pull off tears.

"Please don't tell me that my tears last week somehow inspired all this." Faithlynn stated in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Faithlynn only sighed before turning to attend to more guests, but her path was blocked when she turned straight into Kaoru's back, causing him to drop something. "What is this?" Haruihi asked as she picked up what looked like to be eye drops.

"So that's how they do it," Faithlynn said as she took the tiny bottle. "Clever."

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru stated confidently.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Hikaru informed after his brother.

"You mean no woman alive in Japan," Faithlynn mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Here you two," Kaoru said as he grabbed something from his kimono sleeve and presented to them two Japanese style sweets. "These are for you."

"They're for us?" Faithlynn asked innocently.

"Aren't you two the cutest," the twins said in unison as they embraced the two girls.

"Thanks guys," Haruhi said as she and Faithlynn stared at the sweets. "I normally do don't like sweets, but this would make a great memorial offering for my mother." All the immediate guests around them looked at Haruhi in awe of her kindness. The moment was sadly squashed when Tamaki, in his usual dramatic way, praised Haruhi and began filling her hands with sweets for her mother. Naturally everyone, including Faithlynn, began to ignore the two.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," Faithlynn said when she noticed a young lady hiding slightly behind the door. Hikaru and Kaoru instantly rushed over to greet her in their usual charming fashion with Tamaki joining in a few moments later.

"No, don't touch me!" the girl suddenly shouted as she pushed Tamaki away. "You're phony!" Needless to say the entire club was shocked at her actions.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki gasped in shock.

"Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the princely character of this host club! You shouldn't go around spreading your love like that so easily you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! A commoner! You're…"

"Okay that's enough," Faithlynn suddenly chimed in before Tamaki had a complete meltdown. "I think we've destroyed enough of Tamaki's self esteem." The girl's tyrant abruptly ended upon hearing Faithlynn's voice.

"I don't suppose youre," Kyouya began to ask, but was distracted when the girl suddenly latched on to his waist.

"It's you, Kyouya!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh how I've longed to meet you my prince charming, my fiancé."

"What the?" Faithlynn said as she stared at the girl wrapped around her intended. Kyouya gently unwrapped the girl from his waist and sat her down on a near by sofa.

"So Kyoya-sempai's your fiancé?" the twins inquired.

"Of course," the girl stated very matter-of-factly. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I transferred to Ouran Academy's first A-class." Faithlynn was about to say something when she felt the club's attention shift to behind her.

"Why is he sulking this time?" Hikaru questioned when he noticed Tamaki off by himself, again.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret form daddy," Kaoru inform.

"Whatever," Kyouya eye rolled in irritation. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"

"You really want to know?" Faithlynn asked, as she looked upon Tamaki in mild irritation. She had to admit that he sure did get his feelings hurt easily for a guy.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight," Renge suddenly erupted in conversation. Faithlynn sighed remember that Renge was still there. She was really getting irritated with the little idiot claiming Kyouya as her fiancé. Granted she wasn't in love with Kyouya, but he still was her fiancé and not Renge's. "Couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking and how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"Is she serious?" the twin questioned together.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi inquired when she noticed Faithlynn's irritation.

"No way!" Renge insisted. "I can recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone and never asks for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of a popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial. My real life Miyabi!"

"I get it now," Kyouya finally spoke. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love on to me and somehow diluted yourself into thinking we're engaged."

"So she made it up?" Tamaki attentively asked. "You're not really engaged?"

"Of course he's not engaged to her," Faithlynn exclaimed hotly before everyone turned surprised eyes to her. "Kyouya I don't why you're entertaining this girl's fantasy," and with that Faithlynn left to go into the other room.

"Faith-chan wait!" Honey called out and was about to go after her when Haruhi stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her." Haruhi followed and closed the door behind her. She saw Faithlynn sitting by the window and went to sit next to her. "Faithlynn what was that?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made a scene like that."

"Is there something between you and Kyouya-sempai?" Faithlynn gasped at her question.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that there is something between you two. What is it?" Faithlynn sighed in defeat as she looked out the window.

"Can you keep a secret?" Seeing Haruhi nod her head Faithlynn continued. "Kyouya and I are intended to be married."

"What?"

"After I graduated from junior high Mr. Ootori approached my father about arranging another marriage with one of his sons. You see since the first arranged marriage with my sister and Kyouya's eldest brother went so well Mr. Ootori thought it would be beneficial to create a stronger tie between the two families. Mr. Ootori wanted to expand some of his businesses into the American Navy and my father being an Admiral was his in. My father had one condition though, that I had to agree to the marriage on my own just like how my sister had to agree on her own. He would not sacrifice his daughter's happiness for the sake of a good business deal."

"I'm surprised, being American, that you're sister agreed to the marriage."

"My sister is a successful artist and has an adventurous spirit. To her the idea of an arrange marriage was just another adventure that just so happened to have turned out very well for her. Yuuichi makes her very happy and so I thought that maybe I could find that kind of happiness as well. The ower father's arranged for Kyouya and I to speak about the arrangement and after much talk I agreed upon the marriage."

"That must have been a difficult choice."

"The hardest I ever had to make. I didn't love Kyouya and I said I knew he didn't love me, but all that I asked was as his wife for him to treat me with respect and never disgrace the marriage. Clearly he agreed to the terms."

"Seems reasonable enough."

"Kyouya still manages to hurt me even though I still don't love him."

"Like last week?"

"Yes, we talked it over and are somewhat fine now, but I'll be damned if another girl tries to lay claim on what is mine. He may not be the most ideal fiancé for myself, but he's still my fiancé. It is my duty to protect that contract we had made." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Haruhi called out.

"Faithlynn?" Kaoru's voice came form the other side of the door.

"Come in," Faithlynn responded.

"Kyouya-sempai is requesting you." Faithlynn took a deep breath before standing to leave. Haruhi followed close behind as the three walked back to where the other's, including Renge, were waiting.

"Yes Kyouya?"

"Ms. Houshakuji will be our co-manager along side you."

"You have got to be kidding," Faithlynn almost spat, but a momentary look that only she had seen reminded her of her place with him and she quickly readjusted herself. "My apologies, but why?"

"Ms. Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ooturi family client so please be polite and try not to offend her all right?" With a sigh Faithlynn conceded to his request. She figured he did have a point. The next day the club held a meeting concerning Renge and her new position in the club.

"Well I thought long and hard about this and I think having Renge around as a co-manager may not be such a bad idea," Tamaki stated thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.

"Well Renge transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi had a girlfriend around like Renge she could bring out the female within her."

"Oh brother," Haruhi said in irritation.

"Really?" Faithlynn snapped. "And what am I?"

"Yeah boss what about Faithlynn?" Kaoru inquired.

"Faithlynn is already very feminine and they're always together so what does it matter if Renge is around?" Hikaru agreed.

"We all can agree that at first glance Faithlynn would be the perfect candidate for helping Haruhi reconnect with her own femininity, but to my own personal shock she hasn't been able to do this at all."

"Why in the world would I go trying to change Haruhi?" Faithlynn countered. "She's just fine the way she is." Suddenly Renge burst into the room.

"Hi everyone! As your new co-manager I've baked all of you some cookies!"

"Isn't she lady like!" Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed over to her side. "I'm so moved by your generosity!"

"I didn't make these cookies for you, you phony prince." And just like that Tamaki was sulking off to the side again. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit," Renge gushed as she presented them to Kyouya. With irritated eyes Faithlynn watched as Renge doted over him. She knew why he was allowing Renge to get away with this, but it still annoyed her. Suddenly she saw Honey try a cookie.

"She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt," Honey complained before Faithlynn grabbed the cookie from him.

"Don't eat those sempai, they're bad for you." All of Renge's doting suddenly stopped and she turned to attack the two. Thankfully for Faithlynn Takashi had picked her and Honey up and was racing around the room trying to keep them out of reach of Renge's claws.

"Run Takashi!" Faithlynn shouted from over his shoulder.

"She's so scary!" Honey exclaimed after her. Renge's tyrant was suddenly brought to a fault when she noticed Tamaki having a spat with the twins and Haruhi. She watched them for a few moments before an idea seemed to pop in her head.

"Every single one of you except for Kyouya, your characters are look warm!" Amazingly Renge's burst effectively stopped the spat. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side! Girls are vulnerable to men who are troubled! If you all keep on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored of you and stop coming all together! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business?"

"She can't be serious," Faithlynn mumbled as Takashi carried her and Honey back over to the group.

"As you're manager it's by duty to change your backgrounds!" Renge continued before turning her attention to Honey. "Girls will get bored with your cutesy baby attitude! From now on you're the baby faced thug and Mori-sempai you're his childhood friend, the flunky! The twins will be basketball players slaved to their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who is constantly being bullied. Faithlynn shall be your girlfriend who everyone thinks is too good for you. As for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks, but actually have an inferior complex that you're hiding from the world, the lonely prince. Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are so I want you to remain as kind and affectionate as you are."

"Thank you, I'm honored," Kyouya responded kindly.

"Why does everyone think that Faithlynn and I are romantically involved?" Haruhi questioned as Faithlynn just shrugged her shoulders.

"Kyouya you can't be okay with this?" Faithlynn insisted.

"Come on Kyouya-sempai," Hikaru pleaded.

"You've got to do something," Kaoru agreed.

"Why?" Kyouya asked. "It seems like the boss is up for it." Faithlynn and the twins turned to see Tamaki eagerly embracing his new role as the lonely prince.

"Of course," Faithlynn rolled her eyes as Renge gushed over Tamaki's acting. The very next day the twins were some how suddenly on the basketball team and Renge had managed to bring along a whole film crew to shooting a new show that the club could sell for a profit. Needless to say Faithlynn bristled at the fact that Renge was taking things over, but knew she couldn't do a thing about it. After they were done shooting the twins' scene along with Tamaki's scene it was time for Haruhi and Faithlynn's scene with Honey and Takashi.

"Run Haruhi!" Faithlynn shouted as she and Haruhi ran in the artificial rain. They soon stopped and collapsed at a large tree. Haruhi pulled Faithlynn behind her as the camera turned to reveal them running from Honey and Takashi.

"You can't run away forever," Honey stated in his best treacherous voice. "I'm going to show you what happens when someone takes something of mine."

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," Takashi tried to reason. "If Faithlynn wishes to be with him then let it be."

"I didn't ask you for any advise," Honey shot back. "You want me to put you over my knee again? You know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Suddenly as Honey stared down at Faithlynn and Haruhi something in him broke. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan, Faith-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge shouted angrily before going on another spree of yelling and ordering people around. Faithlynn and Haruhi took this chance to go back where the twins and Kyouya were hanging out.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a moving about them?" Hikaru asked as he watched Renge rant.

"And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?" Haruhi added.

"Don't ask me," Faithlynn proclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms. "Apparently I don't have any knowledge or control on what goes on in the club anymore."

"She flew them in from Hollywood," Kyouya answered, effectively ignoring Faithlynn's comment. "I'm surprised you don't recognize the director. He directed last years box office hit movie."

"And another thing," Hikaru started as he reached down to grab his script, "why does this stupid movie portray Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"If you don't know then never mind," the twin said in unison.

"I'll explain it to you later," Faithlynn embarrassedly assured with a slight blush.

"How would you know Faithlynn?" Kyouya asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, which only succeeded in making Faithlynn blush deeper.

"I'm from California, need I say more?" Faithlynn tried to defend herself.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came running over and began talking to her about himself (no surprise there). Faithlynn was grateful for the distraction and listened happily to Haruhi and Tamaki banter back and forth. She had to admit they were really adorable together.

"Faithlynn you're up!" Faithlynn suddenly heard Renge call. She walked around the corner to find Renge standing with two very brutish looking guys. "These two gentlemen just agreed to make a special appearance in our film."

"What?" the two men asked in shock. It was clear to Faithlynn that Renge's statement wasn't accurate.

"After all we're going to need some big tough guys for the big climax!" Renge continued. "That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains of the school who are trying to take you away. According to the script these two are from a wealthy Japanese mafia family. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?" The two guys instantly began freaking out. Faithlynn tried to stop her, but Renge was oblivious and began dragging one of the guys against their will towards the set.

"Hey you can't just push me around!" To get her away from him, the guy pushed her away and Faithlynn moved to stop Renge from hitting the wall and equipment.

"Renge!" She ended up taking the full brunt of the push and as soon as Renge moved out of the way Faithlynn collapsed to her knees.

"Faithlynn are you all right?" Renge hurried to ask when she realized what had happened.

"Renge that guy is right," Faithlynn said calmly as she tried to stop her tears from falling from her eyes. "You can't just do that. If you judge a book by its cover you'll never know what's really inside them."

"What happened Faithlynn?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru came walking around the corner. Upon seeing Faithlynn on the ground with tears in her eyes Hikaru instantly grabbed the closest guy next to her and pinned him to the wall while Kaoru ran to her side.

"Which one of you hurt Faithlynn?" Hikaru asked menacingly.

"Wait it's not what you think!" the other guy quickly stated. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

"He's correct," Faithlynn verified as Kaoru helped her up. "It wasn't they're fault. Renge provoked them." Upon hearing Faithlynn confirm what the guy said Hikaru released the other one and the two ran off.

"Are you okay Faithlynn?" Kaoru asked with concern. Her tears had yet to fully subside.

"Yeah I'm fine I promise," Faithlynn answered sweetly

"Faithlynn you all right?" Haruhi asked as she came running around the corner. She had heard the commotion.

"Haru-chan I'm fine," Faithlynn assured as she gave her friend a hug.

"Tell me you got that right?" Renge shouted at the film crew that had apparently been around them the whole time.

"Yes ma'am," the director answered happily.

"That was a perfect ending scene for my film! Now all I need is some ending narration from my Kyouya!" Suddenly Kyouya appeared and bashed a rock against the lens of the camera.

"My camera!" the director shouted in distress.

"Is something wrong Kyouya?" Renge inquired innocently.

"My apologies, but I can not allow there be any records of any club members engaging in violence," Kyouya explained calmly. "I believe you have caused enough trouble here Renge so please stop being such a pest." Faithlynn suddenly looked at Kyouya with happiness in her eyes, but when Renge collapsed and began crying from his words she soon began to feel guilty for enjoying those harsh things he said.

"You're supposed to be sweet and kind to me Kyouya! Why are you suddenly being so mean to me?"

"Renge," Faithlynn said as she knelt down, "does it really matter that Kyouya isn't what you expected to be? Take the time to get to know him and who knows you may like him better this way. Besides it's more fun getting to know a person then assuming what you want them to be." Renge stared at Faithlynn before allowing her to help her up. Faithlynn had a feeling Renge was going to be a lot better to be around from that point on.

A week later…

"I bought a copy of that film you made!" a guest gushed happily.

"I bought one too!" another lady announced.

"And so did I!" Apparently Kyouya had the film edited and a week later it was selling at a record rate.

"You did?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. Apparently none of the club members beside Faithlynn and Renge knew about this. Faithlynn was happy to have her position back within the club and was happy to share it with Renge.

"I just loved the brotherly love scene with Hikaru and Kaoru!" another guest proclaimed happily.

"Oh the forbidden romance between Haruhi and Faithlynn was amazing!"

"Hikaru was so dashing when he defended Faithlynn!"

"Tamaki was so mysterious as the lonely prince!"

"And it was so romantic when Faithlynn and Haruhi embraced!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's all play the Which One is Hikaru game!" the twins announced together. All the ladies began clapping and giggling as the two flirted with them. Faithlynn couldn't help, but roll her eyes and she realized that since joining the club she was doing that a lot. Don't get her wrong, Faithlynn adored the Hitachiin twins, but at times she felt they were a little much.

"That's the stupidest game I ever heard," Haruhi commented as she walked by. Faithlynn had to cover her mouth to stop from giggling. Haruhi always managed to speak what Faithlynn was thinking.

"You got a problem with it Haruhi?" the twins asked in unison.

"Of course not," Haruhi answered.

"Perhaps she just doesn't understand why this little game is so popular with our guests? Lord knows I don't," Faithlynn said without thinking. The three stared at her for a moment in shock. Faithlynn had never said a negative thing about any of the club members before outside of Renge. She gasped when she realized what she had said.

"That wasn't very nice," the twins stated a little offended.

"Truth hurts," Haruhi defended.

"Clearly you two don't understand what the club gains by having a pair of twins as its member," Kaoru stated confidently.

"Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points for the ladies," Hikaru informed. "It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction for another and their friendship."

"And in our case it makes it that much more intriguing that we're twins so it makes it taboo." Suddenly both Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi and Faithlynn and drew close to their faces. "Besides what woman hasn't fantasized about having twins? Having two loves is better then one right?"

"It is every young woman's romantic fantasy." Though Haruhi was blushing slightly from the embarrassing conversation, Faithlynn was fighting not to burst into laughter that she was quickly losing. After a few moments of being stared down by the twins Faithlynn finally broke and began laughing.

"You two are hilarious," Faithlynn exclaimed as she tried to calm herself down. "I think you two forgot to include girls like me. Though we love watching guys like you, we don't take you seriously. Guys like you are not our type. You are, to us, a look, but don't touch." Hikaru and Kaoru both let go of the two girls then turned their attention fully on Faithlynn.

"So what is your type Faithlynn?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"An American girl like yourself must find someone attractive." Faithlynn looked off to the side of the room for a moment before blushing slightly. Haruhi caught this and secretly wondered if Faithlynn was thinking about Kyouya or someone else. Before Haruhi could put more thought into it Tamaki had bulldozed over to them yelling at the twins.

"When I gave you two control of the clubs website I did it only if you two would take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously boss," Hikaru stated slightly offended.

"In fact we stayed up working on it till dawn." Suddenly Tamaki opened his laptop that he carrying to reveal a photo shopped picture of Haruhi with a topless guy's body. Faithlynn had to admit they did a good job. And the ogling from their guest confirmed it.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki countered angrily.

"Wow Haru-chan you look great!" Honey complimented as Takashi was holding him up.

"Wow, guys you did a really good job on this," Faithlynn had to agree. Tamaki left the laptop with the girls so he could talk to the twins privately.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded. "You bribed her didn't you?"

"Sempai it's obvious that the photo has been photo shopped," Faithynn said trying to calm him down.

"Got to admit boss, we do pretty good work," the twins said confidently which only seemed to aggravate Tamaki more.

"Cut it out you two," Haruhi ordered in annoyance, which successfully stopped the conversation. "No more creating weird pictures of me, you got that? What do you take me for anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the twins countered. "You're our toy." Haruhi and Faithlynn stared at the twins in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You want to play with toys huh?" an unfamiliar voice asked from a crack in the door behind them. "If you want toys then you should come to the Black Magic Club. We advertise a black magic market that sells around the world. We also hold mass around the clock." Suddenly a young man appeared wearing a cloak and sporting a puppet in his hand. Realization suddenly dawned on Faithlynn. "You'll even get a Beelzenef as a free gift."

"Good day cousin," Faithlynn greeted warmly. Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins looked at her in shock.

"Hello cousin," the young man greeted back as warmly as someone like him could.

"Why is he talking through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked Faithlynn.

"Nekozawa-sempai is a distant cousin to Faithlynn," Kyouya informed as he approached the little group. "He likes to hide and doesn't care for brightly lit places."

"Don't get involved with him Haruhi," Tamaki said nervously.

"Excuse me sempai, but that's my cousin you're talking about," Faithlynn defended.

"And you shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef," Nekozawa said surprising Tamaki that he had gotten right next to him.

"Wow he really is dark in more ways then one," Hikaru said as he watched Tamaki cringe from the sempai's closeness.

"If he supposedly hates bright light," Kaoru as he brought up a flashlight, "I wonder what he'll think of this."

"Kaoru don't!" Faithlynn tried, but it was too late. Within moments of the light hitting Nekzawa's face he was screaming as he ran out of the room. "Poor cousin."

"Well that was slightly entertaining," Kaoru stated casually before the twin's attention drew to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi?"

"What do you want now?"

"The next day we have off can we come and visit your place?" Hikaru asked.

"Why would you want to come to my house?" Haruhi questioned.

"We're curious and want to see where you live," the twins answered together.

"No way."

"Pretty please?"

"I don't think it matters to her what the please looks like," Faithlynn stated, trying to help Haruhi out.

"I said no and besides you're just going to make fun of me." Tamaki tried to see if he could come to her house too, but Haruhi curtly denied him.

"How about we play the Which One is Hikaru game?" the twins offered as they put on their game hats. "If you guess wrong we get to come to your house." The twins danced around for a few moments. "Okay, which one is Hikaru?"

"This one is Kaoru and this one is Hikaru," Haruihi answered easily.

"Uh oh, you're wrong," the twins lied.

"No she's not," Faithlynn interjected. "You two may look alike, but you're very different." Suddenly Faithlynn caught something flash in their eyes.

"How do you two know which is which?" one of the guests inquired. "Wherever they put on those hats I can't ever tell them apart."

"Yeah how do you two do it?" another guest asked.

"Um," Faithlynn thought for a moment before a cheerful smile appeared on her lips, "I think it's your mannerisms. Do you know how you're able to tell Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Haruhi answered. "Hikaru's mannerisms and speech make him appear a little more mischievous then Kaoru."

"I believe you're right," Faithlynn agreed. Suddenly Kaoru started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," Hikaru stated with indignation. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaking people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Suddenly Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Don't turn this on me," Kaoru said as he glared at his brother. "I'm the one who goes along with all of your selfish games."

"If you hate them so much then why go along with them?" Hikaru countered with venom in his voice.

"So you don't make an ass of yourself," Kaoru quickly rebutted. "You were the one to suggest we call Haruhi our toy, yet you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it that you're in love with Haruhi."

"You're an idiot Kaoru and isn't that the pot calling the kettle!" Hikaru exclaimed hotly as Tamaki began to freak out that he might have competition. "Why would I be in love with Haruhi?"

"This is perfect!" Renge's voice suddenly was heard and a moment later she appeared rising from below. "Our Haurhi is caught in a four sided relationship."

"When did that get installed?" Faithlynn asked in shock as she watched Renge rise.

"But Renge I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well," Tamaki stated to the co-manager.

"Oh I still do, but I have no problem if he has a homosexual relationship on the side." Tamaki's face instantly paled. Everyone's attention was taken off of Renge when they heard the twin's argument getting worse and suddenly out of nowhere they declared themselves over. The next day Haruhi and Faithlynn were setting up for class when they heard Hikaru greet them.

"Oh my God he didn't," Faithlynn whispered to Haurhi as they both looked that Hikaru's now flamingo pink hair.

"What in the world happened to your hair?" Haruhi questioned in astonishment. "Why is it pink?"

"I think pinks suits me and I don't want to be mistaken for the Kaoru for the rest of my life." Suddenly Kaoru came in also sporting dyed hair except his was blue.

"Oh this is too good," Faithlynn stated as she tried to hold back her snickering though she failed miserably.

"Good morning Haruhi, Faithlynn," Kaoru greeted as the twins took their seats. "I had the worse nightmare last night. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. I woke up so thankful it was only a dream." Suddenly Kaoru's chair was kicked from under him, causing him to land on the ground.

"Interesting," Faithlynn stated as Kaoru threw his chair at Hikaru and before they knew it was a full on item throwing fight. Faithlynn quickly grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out of the classroom so they wouldn't get hit by any of the flying objects.

"Haru-chan! Faith-chan!" Honey happily called as he and Takashi approached them. "What's going on?"

"Takashi-sempai," Faithlynn exclaimed as she grasped his sports jacket, "You have to stop them! At one point each of the twins threw a desk at each other!" Takashi gave a quick nod before he went to separate the twins. "Thank you sempai," Faithlynn sighed as the upper classmen walked out of the room holding one twin in each hand as they tried to get at the other. Takashi smiled down at her before continuing on.

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of Haruhi as she watched Takashi carry the twins off.

"What?" Faithlynn asked,

"I just never seen Takashi smile like that before to anyone, but Honey-sempai."

"What do you mean?" Faithlynn further inquired. Haruhi was about to explain when they suddenly heard the bell ring for class. The two girls gasped before running back into the now trashed classroom. It would be nice to say that there were no more instances after that, but life wasn't always nice, especially to Haruhi and Faithlynn. The two found the twins arguing, again, over lunch. Both the girls had to admit that it was rather amusing to watch them argue in unison, but sadly the rest of the host club members didn't see it as such. Apparently Takashi had informed the rest of what happened earlier and Faithlynn could tell that the guys were getting pretty tired of the feud.

"I can't believe the two of you are still fighting," Tamaki scolded lightly. "You're a disgrace to the Host Club."

"We've had enough of this," Honey also scolded though didn't seem to have the same seriousness as Tamaki since he was presenting a cake to them. "You're both to blame for this fight. I want you guys to make up and go halves on this cake!" Everyone watched in mild disbelief as Honey began fussing on how they would divide the cake. Leave it to Honey to focus on sweets and not the problem at hand. Takashi was about to take his cousin away, but Faithlynn had beaten him to it.

"Honey-sempai maybe you should share the cake with me," Faithlynn said as she grabbed the cake and began walking away.

"Huh? Why?" Honey questioned as he followed her away with Takashi close behind with a smile.

"Because sempai this cake isn't going to help the situation," Faithlynn answered sweetly as she set the cake at a near by table. "Haruhi did you want to eat lunch here instead of the classroom?"

"Haruhi I didn't know you were here," Tamaki said happily when he finally took notice of her.

"Faithlynn and I followed them to make sure nothing happened like what happened in the classroom," Haruhi explained as she went to sit across from where Faithlynn, Honey, and Takashi sat. "We normally eat our boxed lunches in the classroom."

"Haruhi, do you mean if I sit with you?" Hikaru asked kindly, which Haruhi accepted. "Do you mind trading lunch with me? I had to order something different from Kaoru and I don't want to eat something I don't like."

"That's fine," Haruhi agreed and was shocked how beautiful his food looked. Tentatively she took a bite and was in instant heaven.

"Haruhi, you're such a sucker for fine cuisine," Faithlynn joked as she offered a bite of her cake to Honey. Haruhi was momentarily pulled out of her nirvana when she realized the position Faithlynn and Takashi were in. Faithlynn was facing Honey and didn't seem to realize that Takashi was almost spooned up against her, watching her and Honey eat the cake. Before she could comment, Kaoru had taken hold of her chin and was presenting her with a spoon with something that looked rather delicious on it.

"Here taste mine," Kaoru offered, but before Haruhi could take the offering, Hikaru's mouth had clamped onto the spoon.

"Quit butting in. Get lost Kaoru."

"Yeah Hikaru isn't interested in Haruhi at all," Faithlynn stated with much sarcasm as she presented Honey with another bite. Haruhi wondered a little how Faithlynn was able to pay attention enough to spoon feed Honey and pay attention to what was going on over on her side at the same time. It didn't last very long though when suddenly Kaoru accidentally hit Tamaki with a bowl full of soup that was apparently was actually meant for Hikaru.

"Not again," Haruhi sighed before a full-blown food fight, and a little more, erupted between the twins. "Guess I am going to be eating my lunch in the classroom. You coming Faithlynn?"

"Of course," Faithlynn said as she followed Haruhi out with her own box lunch. Later that day after school the club members called for an emergency meeting with the Hitachiin twins.

"If this situation does get resolved soon we're going to have to stop offering our Brotherly Love package," Kyouya explained as he punched numbers in his calculator. "Haruhi you shouldn't feel bad about this, even though it was you're thoughtless comment that started the whole thing."

"Kyouya," Faithlynn scolded lightly. "It's not your fault Haruhi. I am very worried about them though."

"I worry too since this is the first time I ever saw them fight," Honey said with sadness in his eyes.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi questioned in disbelief.

"I've known them since pre-school and I never seen them fight like this," Honey explained.

"You're right," Tamaki agreed as he thought back to when he first met the twins. "I've only known them since junior high and even then they were always together. It's hard to believe they were even more warped back then. Maybe this fight is good for them. Help them expand their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out themselves."

"Yes, but if they never fought before do they even know when enough is enough and how to make up?" Faithlynn questioned with concern.

"Someone may have to tell them when to call it quits," Haruhi added with equal concern. Suddenly, as if on clue, the twins came barging in to the clubroom still arguing.

"That's it, you two are driving me insane!" Tamaki exclaimed in anger. He really wasn't cut out with handling this much negative drama.

"How do you think I feel right now?" Hikaru countered angrily. "Everyday I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Kaoru shot back before grabbing something from his pocket. "In fact I hate you so much I bought this, Beelzenef the curse doll!" Tamaki immediately shrieked back in fear. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru! I'm going to write your name on his back!" Kaoru then began writing on the back. "From this day forward you're going to experience nothing but pain and sorrow!"

"Now stop it you two!" Faithlynn shouted as she and Haruhi both smacked Kaoru and Hikaru in the head.

"Yeah cut it out!" Haruhi shouted as she grabbed the little wooden doll. "What is wrong with you two? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!"

"You two can't get over your own damn selves and have selfishly brought everyone else in as well!" Faithlynn scolded.

"Now apologies to each other or I'm never going to allow you two to ever come over to my house! Do I make myself clear?" Suddenly an evil smirk began to grow across Hikaru and Kaoru's face and they were arm and arm again.

"So you're saying is that if we make up we can come over to your house," the twins stated together. In confusion Faithlynn and Haruhi turned over the doll to see that Hikaru's name wasn't on the back, but the word "blank" instead. Haurhi yelled in frustration when she realized what had just happened.

"Oh they're good," Faithlynn stated as the twins began gushing over each other.

"Are you two serious?" Honey yelled in frustration. "You guys have been faking it this whole time?"

"We had nothing else to do," they answered happily. "We were bored and how else were we going to get Haruhi to agree to letting us come over?" The next day the twins acted like the fight never even happened and the guests enjoyed having their favorite twins back together. "Let's play the Which One is Hikaru game!"

"The pink one is Hikaru," one of the ladies guessed.

"We have a winner!"

"You two are lying," Faithlynn said as she and Haruhi walked by them.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru and the blue one is Hikaru," Haruhi corrected before the two girls walked off leaving the twins to stare at their retreating forms.

"You realize what just happened Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in amazement. "For the first time someone has been able to cross into our world."

"Yeah and one of them happens to be a foreigner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay it's official, Kyouya's family has way too much money," Faithlynn stated with a smile as she and Haruhi gazed around at the bio domed tropical aqua theme park that was owned by the Ootori family.

"This is a waste of time," Haruhi sighed. "I really should be studying and I have a ton of laundry to do."

"Bask in the relaxing tropical paradise ladies," Tamaki said as his arms over the girls' shoulders. "It's so stressful for us hosts having to keep up on our good looks that it's nice to relax now and then."

"Haru-chan, much to my great surprise I have to admit I agree with Tamaki about being here," Faithlynn informed still smiling, but she was only met with an annoyed look from Haruhi. "I'm serious! You really need to learn how to relax and just let it go. One day isn't going to kill you and besides you have to admit it's nice having one day where you're not worrying about entertaining guests." Haruhi took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay Faithlynn maybe you're right."

"Faith-chan, Haru-chan come have coconut juice and frozen mango cake with me!" Honey exclaimed as he ran around the two girls.

"They will as soon as they go put on their bathing suits," the twins said before taking the girls away. They brought them to two lovely young women in servant clothes standing in front of a building. "Do what you do."

"We'll fix them up," one of the women said before ushering Faithlynn and Haruhi inside. Once inside the women began taking off the girls' clothes and soon Faithlynn and Haruhi found themselves naked in front of tons of bathing suits. Outside the twins waited patiently.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked as he approached the twins.

"The girls are getting changed," Hikaru answered casually.

"How about this one?" the guys could hear one of the servants ask.

"No I don't want to wear a bikini," Faithlynn answered. "Haru-chan you would look so cute in this!"

"Very funny Faithlynn, that's nothing but a couple of strings," Haruhi answered dryly. Suddenly Tamaki felt himself keel over from the image the girls were unknowingly giving.

"Okay well you go ahead and pick one. I'll be outside waiting," Faithlynn informed before stepping out of the building.

"Wow Faithlynn, you look great," Kaoru compliments with a slight blush as she approached the twins. She was in a simple red one-piece, but the high cut thighs, deep low cut back, and pushup top really showed off her figure. She smiled sweetly before she noticed Tamaki on the ground.

"Sempai are you okay?" Faithlynn asked as she bent down to look at him. Tamaki opened his eyes to glance at her and immediately a small blush formed. Even though he was unknowingly in love with Haruhi, Faithlynn was still a very attractive girl and with her bending over like that her chest was almost falling out of the suit. "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks," Tamaki said sheepishly as he took her hand and was helped to his feet.

"Well Haru-chan should be almost done getting ready. Let her know I'll be by the pool." With one last smile Faithlynn made her way to the pool. Taking a chair with the twins, she decided to wait for Haruhi. A few minutes later Faithlynn was shocked to see Haruhi in a pullover and shorts with the twins and Tamaki. "What the!"

"He wanted Haruhi to cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit," Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Apparently Tamaki is one of those jealous pervert types," Hikaru added.

"Hmm," Faithlynn exhaled in thought, "strange, I had thought that Tamaki would have thrown a fit if he didn't get to have her in a bathing suit."

"That's not it at all!" Tamaki tried to defend. "I was just trying to protect her innocence! Besides it's not decent for a lady to go walking around half naked in front of boys!"

"Hey!" Faithlynn protested as she smacked him upside the head. "If you're so noble about a lady's innocence then how come you didn't ask me to cover up?"

"Yeah boss, what about Faithlynn and her innocence?" the twins agreeded.

"Haru-chan! Faith-chan!" Honey called in a little pink floatie as he grabbed the girls' arms. "Want to come swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Not right now, but wait a minute Honey-sempai don't you know how to swim?" Faithlynn inquired curiously. "Why do you have that float on?"

"It looks cuter this way," Honey answered before prancing off.

"He does look cute in it,' Haruhi admitted with a sweet smile. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi inquired as she looked around.

"No way!" Faithlynn exclaimed. "How did she manage to get that damn rig here too?" From the left of them a cabana split apart and up came Renge from the ground in a black bikini and fake tattoo on her stomach. "I really have to talk to Kyouya about giving her so much freedom with that platform."

"That bikini is pretty impressive," Hikaru said as he eyeballed Renge's figure.

"What's with the tattoo though?" Kaoru questioned.

"I'm cosplaying of course as Lala from the manga," Renge answered.

"Oh that's nice," Tamaki answered as Renge posed for them.

"So boss it's okay for Renge to be dressed like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yeah that looks fine," Tamaki answered casually.

"And why is it okay for Renge and not Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned further.

"Because it's cosplay I suppose," Tamaki answered in deep thought.

"Listen up!" Renge suddenly demanded. "You boys clearly don't understand Honey hidden motives."

"What is she smoking?" Faithlynn mumbled to herself.

"Remember what Honey-sempai said earlier?" Renge questioned. "He said it looked cuter, but what he really means is that he looks cuter."

"I agree with Renge," Kyouya admitted. "Honey-sempai apparently takes steps occasionally to reaffirm his position as the boy Lolita."

"You mean he planned it?" the twins asked in amazement.

"You guys should really give him more credit," Renge said as she descended proudly back into the ground.

"Everyone look at this!" Honey-sempai called out. Everyone turned around to see Honey riding on Takashi's back as he swam against the current. "Even when we swim really fast we never go any further then we are now!"

"Does he really plan his cuteness in advance?" Tamaki inquired.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi had to question as well.

"Does it really matter in the end?" Faithlynn questioned the two before walking over to where Takashi and Honey were. She carefully walked across the current and positioned herself for Takashi to dump her leg. When he did Takashi ceased his swimming and stood on his knees to look at her.

"You want to play Faith-chan?" Honey asked with excitement as he ran around Takashi and wrapped his arms around Faithlynn's waist.

"Honey-sempai I think Takashi-sempai has earned a break," Faithlynn said before bending over a little to become eye level with Takashi. "I'll play with Honey-sempai for a while so you can rest and get something to drink."

"Thanks," Takashi said with a smile before leaving the current pool.

"First Honey-sempai give me this," Faithlynn said as she pulled Honey's float off of him and put it on herself. "Okay now give me your arms. I'm going stand in front of you while you kick against the current. If you are able to touch me then you get to pick what we do next."

"Okay!" Honey agreed and began kicking.

"You're going to have to kick harder then that to get to me," Faithlynn said while laughing. Honey made a silly picture to her with him seemingly kicking as hard as he could, but getting nowhere. Suddenly a stream of water hit Faithlynn right in the head, causing her to lose her balance and fall right on Honey effectively losing the pink float. "Hey!"

"Sorry Faithlynn!" Tamaki apologized before he too was hit in the head by a stream of water that came from Hikaru's water gun.

"Are you okay sempai?" Faithlynn asked as she checked on Honey.

"Yeah I'm fine," Honey reassured. "Besides its not often I get to have a pretty girl fall on me." Faithlynn blushed at his comment. She had almost forgot that Honey was technically older then herself though he clearly didn't look it. Suddenly the water began to recede and when Faithlynn focused behind Honey she saw a huge wave coming their way.

"Sempai!" Faithlynn shouted as she grabbed Honey right before the wave hit them and took them both violently away from the group. It was sometime later both Honey and Faithlynn found themselves crawling up a beach coughing up water. "Honey-sempai you all right?"

"Yeah," Honey answered still coughing a little. "Are you okay Faith-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Faithlynn answered as she stood up along with Honey. "Thank God I'm a good swimmer. Where are we?"

"I think we're on the other side of the water park," Honey said as he surveyed the area.

"Damn that wave took us far," Faithlynn commented as she looked around.

"Come on Faith-chan, this way," Honey said before heading into the jungle. Faithlynn looked at him curiously for a moment before deciding to follow. She wasn't sure if Honey knew where they were going, but figured his guess was as good as hers.

"All right."

"So how do you like being in the Host Club Faith-chan?" Honey asked after walking for a few moments.

"I like it well enough," Faithlynn answered as she stepped over a bush. "I love having Haruhi as a best friend and I really come to enjoy all you guys, strange antics and all."

"Everyone really enjoys you being in the club," Honey said as he helped her step down a path, "especially Taka-chan."

"What?" Faihtlynn asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yeah you're the only girl he smiles at," Honey continued nonchalantly. "I mean he does smile at Haruhi, but not nearly as much as he does with you." Blushing, Faithlynn was about to say something when suddenly it started raining hard.

"We better find shelter," Faithlynn said as the two looked around. "There's a cabana over there." Honey and Faithlynn ran to the cabana and sat on the two lounge chairs.

"Faith-chan can I asked you something?"

"What is it?"

"The reason you're our manager is because of Kyouy-chan and I know there is something going on between you two, but I can't figure out what."

"I'm sorry sempai, but I'm not at liberty to disclose anything between Kyouya and myself," Faithlynn answered sadly. "I wish I could tell you really, but I can't."

"It's okay Faith-chan," Honey reassured with a sweet smile. "I knew you probably wouldn't tell me since no one else seems to know, but I figured I had to at least ask. When you are able you'll tell me right?"

"Of course," Faithlynn said happily before the rain finally subsided. "Looks like we can continue our way back." Honey and Faithlynn walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they heard shouting nearby. "Was that Haruhi?"

"Come on!" Honey shouted before the two of them took off in the direction of the shouts. When they arrived Faithlynn saw Takashi and Haruhi surround by the Ootori family's personal police. She was about to address Honey when she noticed that he was already up a tree preparing to swing down form a vine. "Takashi! Haru-chan! Out of the way!" In a blaze of ninja glory Faithlynn watched as Honey swung in and began taking out all of the personal police. Haruhi watched with an amazed and almost terrorized looked on her face while Takashi looked as if it was business as usual.

"Picking on my friends is bad," Honey scolded after he was done.

"Haru-chan!" Faithlynn exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Faithlynn you're okay," Haruhi said as she hugged her friend back.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice came from behind them. "Haruhi are you all right?"

"Hey it's Tama-chan!" Honey announced happily. The two girls turned to see the rest of the guys running up to them.

"Faithlynn, Honey-sempai, are you two all right?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother surveyed the scene before them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he wrapped Haruhi from behind. "I was so worried about you."

"I can't believe this was Honey-sempai's work," Kaoru said as him and Hikaru poked the unconscious personal police. "He doesn't usually hold back."

"What do you mean?" Faithlynn questioned. "What I saw earlier was him holding back?"

"In middle school Honey-sempai became a master in both karate and judo," Kyouya informed. "He's known as the dread knot of the Haninozuka family."

"Mori-sempai isn't that far off," Tamaki added. "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school."

"So how did you guys get through all the alligators and snakes?" Kaoru asked.

"What alligators and snakes?" Honey asked. "We didn't see any."

"Oh wow we kept running into them," Haruhi said. "At one point Mori-sempai had to protect me from them."

"Takashi," Honey began happily as he grabbed his cousin's hand to make him bend down, "you did an amazing job in protecting Haru-chan."

"Yes Takashi-sempai thank you so much for protecting her," Faithlynn said as she bent to give him a kiss on the cheek. When he stood back up it was clear that he was blushing from her kiss.

"Hey the great Mori-sempai is blushing," Hikaru snickered to his twin.

"Maybe he's in love with Faithlynn?" Kaoru questioned back as he held back from chuckling.

"Enough teasing you guys, come on," Faithlynn said as she and Haruhi began walking back to where their belongings were. As they walked Haruhi stole a glance at Faithlynn to find her blushing as well.

"Maybe next time we can go to the beach?" Hikaru offered.

"Yeah the beach sounds nice," Kaoru agreed.

"You idiots Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that," Tamaki stated a bit annoyed that the twins would want to try again at getting Haruhi in a bathing suit.

"Actually the beach sounds like a great idea," Haruhi interjected. The twins and Tamaki turned to her in slight shock. "I may not like water parks, but I do like the ocean."

"All right then the beach it is," Tamaki quickly agreed.

"So we're all going to go to the beach?" Honey questioned happily from on top of Takashi's shoulders. "That will be fun. Don't you think Takashi?" Takashi took a moment to look in Faithlynn's direction before looking back up at his cousin.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your alone time with Tamaki is up," Kyouya stated from behind the rock Tamaki and his guest was sitting. "Next lady please proceed."

"You know when we all agreed to go to the beach I didn't think they meant the very next weekend," Faithlynn commented from her spot next to Haruhi under the umbrella.

"This sucks," Haruhi complained after Faithlynn. "I thought going to the beach was a day off."

"Um, Haruhi?" one of the guests said from behind them. They both turned to see three of Haruhi's regular guests. "Are you going to go swimming with us?"

"No, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance," Haruhi answered somewhat nervously.

"If you're not going to swim then do you two mind if we sat and talked with you?" one of the other guests asked politely. Faithlynn had to admit she really did like these three girls. They were always so polite and nice even though they thought Faithlynn was a rival for Haruhi.

"But why?" Haruhi asked charmingly. "You girls should go swim."

"Yeah you girls have really cute bathing suits on, you should be able to show them off," Faithlynn agreed causing the three girls to begin cooing at them.

"You two just make the sweetest couple," one of the guests gushed.

"Yeah both of you are really nice people coming together in love," another commented.

"I'm so jealous, but at the same time I love seeing you two together," the last one admitted. Both Faithlynn and Haruhi began to become nervous from all the doting.

"Actually I think I want to go for a swim," Faithlynn said trying to change the subject. "You girls mind if I accompany you?"

"Of course not," one said excitedly before the four of them all raced off to the water.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Honey called waving his little plastic shovel. Thankful for the distraction, Haruhi stood and walked over to him. "Want to help me catch shellfish?"

"I don't think this is that kind of beach sempai," Haruhi said before noticing the bucket behind him filled with shellfish. She then looked down to see a dozen shellfish crawling around her. "What the hell!" Unbeknownst to everyone Faithlynn asked Kyouya if his family's private police could do something to make up for attacking Honey at the water park. Apparently they had decided to bring tons of shellfish to the beach for Honey to catch.

"This is amazing!" Honey gushed as they counted all the shellfish that he and Haruhi caught.

"We are going to have a great dinner!" Haruhi said as Tamaki and Takashi watched the two count happily. "Sempai!" Haruhi suddenly shouted to Tamaki. "Dinner is going to be awesome! It's a major haul!" Needless to say Haruhi's shouted caught everyone's attention. Tamaki then grabbed a crab to show Haruhi.

"Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating?" Haruhi turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Suddenly something began crawling over the crab.

"Centipede!" all the girls nearby screamed before running away. Tamaki watched in horror as the centipede began making its way towards his hand, but the bug was stopped when Haruhi grabbed and threw it towards the nearby rocks.

"Wow Haruhi, don't you think you were a little rough on the little guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah poor guy could have been killed," Kaoru agreed jokingly.

"I didn't throw that hard and besides it takes more then that to kill a bug," Haruhi defended.

"Haruhi is so brave and manly," one of the girls complemented as they all made there way back to them.

"And so sweet."

"He's the best." The twins looked around and silently made their way back to Tamaki who was still looking at Haruhi in shock.

"Well isn't this just great," Hikaru commented a little annoyed.

"Haruhi's not normal," Kaoru added. "I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

"I'm sure she's afraid of something," Tamaki stated. Suddenly the twins faces lit up.

"Hey boss, guess what!" the twins exclaimed happily. "We just thought of a new game, what do you say? It's called the Who Can Find Haruhi's Weakness game! Think you're up to it?"

"But that game sounds terrible," Tamaki tried to reason.

"I guess you're right," Hikaru slyly agreed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Faithlynn asked as she approached them.

"We were just saying to the boss that only someone close to Haruhi would know what he weakness is," Kaoru informed with a sly smirk.

"You guys don't know?" Faithlynn asked a little shocked.

"You know?" Tamaki asked I surprise. "Tell me!"

"I don't think so sempai," Faithlynn rejected. "Of course I know. Haru-chan and I are best friends, but if she didn't tell you guys then I'm not saying anything." Tamaki then turned a frustrated face to the twins.

"What are the rules?"

"Now that's more like it," the twins said happily.

"The deadline is tomorrow,' Hikaru stated.

"Whoever finds out her weakness first wins," Kaoru added before turning his attention to Faithlynn. "And Faithlynn you can't tell anyone."

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner," Kyouya suddenly said from behind them. They all turned to see him hold up cute pictures of Haruhi before she cut her hair. Both the twins and Tamaki stared at the pictures in shock.

"We want to play too!" Honey declaired.

"Well then I guess you're all playing," Kyouya stated happily.

"Hey where did you get those picture of Haruhi?" Honey asked in sudden curiosity.

"I have my sources," Kyouya answered coolly. "How about we just leave it at that?" The twins then suddenly turned towards Faithlynn with knowing eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Faithlynn said before turning to hide her embarrassment. "There's no proof that I'm his source." And so the game began. First were the twins and Tamaki.

"This is the place," Hikaru said as him, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Faithlynn, and a couple of their guests began walking into a dark cave. "It's the most haunted stop in Okinawa. The locals don't even come here."

"They say that the only time you can find this cave is at low tide," Kaoru said as they ventured further to the point you could barely see in front of you. "Evidently many people have died here from drowning and their souls still linger. Taking revenge on anyone who happen to come inside." Yeah, it was safe to say that the two guests were thoroughly scared as they clung to one another. Faithlynn just watched the whole scene play out from behind.

"Look!" Hikaru suddenly shouted and what looked like a ghost appeared causing the girls to scream.

"Sempai, what's going on?" Haruhi asked when she felt something touch her should. She turned to see Tamaki holding a skeleton hand and a flashlight. "Are you trying to freak me out?"

"And the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki-sempai strike out!" Faithlynn announced as she ushered the frightened girls out of the cave. Next was Honey's turn.

"Haru-chan, would you come over here?" Honey called from the back of the moving truck that the personal police drove the shellfish in with.

"How did they get this truck on the sand safely?" Faithlynn inquired as Haruhi joined Honey.

"We're ready when you are private police people!" Honey shouted. "Please lower the door!"

"Yes sir!" the police shouted before lowering the cargo door. A few moments later you could hear Honey freaking out while Haruhi was clearly trying to calm him down.

"And Honey-sempai strikes out as well!" Faithlynn announced. "Boys open the door!"

"Yes ma'am!" Next was Takashi's turn, but Faithlynn had to admit it was a pretty half assed attempt. By late that afternoon it was clear no one was going to win the game so Faithlynn and Haruhi's three regulars went to the top of a cliff to view the ocean.

"Hey Haruhi!" Faithlynn shouted when she spotted Haruhi collecting shellfish below them again.

"What's up Haruhi!" one of the guests called out.

"It's dangerous up there so be careful!" Haruhi shouted with concern.

"Don't worry we will!" Faithlynn shouted back before the four of them returned to looking out over the ocean.

"The breeze feels so good up here," one of the guests commented.

"Yeah," another agreed.

"Hey looks there's chicks up there!" a male's voice said from behind them. The four turned to see two roguish looking guys approaching them.

"Well aren't we lucky," one of the guys said as he threw a beer bottle to the side.

"You ladies want to hang out with a couple of locals?" the other asked.

"No thank you," Faithlynn denied before one of the guys grabbed her wrist.

"Come on," he demanded. "We're just wanting to show you girls how to have a good time."

"This is a private beach," one of the guests stated as the three girls grouped together behind Faithlynn. "You guys are not allowed to be here."

"Private!" the other guys said before wrapping his arms around the three girls. "Does that mean we're alone?"

"What the?" the guy holding Faithlynn's wrist suddenly shouted before turning around. Faithlynn peered around him to see that Haruhi had thrown her shellfish at him.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?" Haruhi shouted angrily. "Weren't you jerks listening? You better leave them alone!"

"Haruhi no!" Faithlynn called out and was about to run over to her when the other guy grabbed her by the waist.

"Dude get that asshole!" the guy holding Faithlynn shouted.

"Go get help!" Faithlynn ordered the other three girls. Without hesitation they took off down the cliff. Faithlynn then turned her attention to find that the first guy had grabbed Haruhi by the collar. "Don't you dare hurt Haruhi!"

"Oh looks like this girl really cares about your scrawny ass," the second guy instigated. "Maybe we should show her what a real guy looks like?"

"I think you're right," the first guy agreed before he started dragging Haruhi. "Guys like you shouldn't get girls like her."

"Let me go!" Haruhi demended as she struggled against his grip.

"What are you going to do now loser?" the first guy taunted as he held Haruhi against the cliff's edge.

"No don't!" Faithlynn shouted as she continued to struggle.

"I got an idea kid," the first one began. "How about you take a dip." Suddenly he pushed Haruhi over the edge. "Hope you can swim!"

"No!" Faithlynn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice rang out as he jumped over the cliff, after Haruhi. Faithlynn continued her struggling until she felt the guy be suddenly ripped off of her. Turning around she saw Hikaru and Kaoru giving the guy a beating of a lifetime and a few moments later the other guy was in the brawl as well. With tears flowing from her eyes Faithlynn quickly ran to the side of the cliff. She collapsed to the ground as she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Tamaki had gotten Haruhi. She then turned to enjoy the scene of the Hitachiin twins thoroughly kicking the two local's ass. Takashi and Honey showed up a moment later with Kyouya.

"Would you two please break them up?" Kyouya asked them with slight annoyance. With stern faces the two sempais separated the twins from the locals. "Faithlynn, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered before Kyouya left to deal with the two locals. Suddenly Kaoru was bent over and examining her.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked blushed slightly before pressing her forehead against his.

"I promise I'm okay." Seeming to accept her answer, Kaoru then began to help her to her feet. "We need to get back down to the beach. Haru-chan was pushed over, but Tamaki-sempai saved her."

"Okay," Honey said before they made there way down. Kyouya was already there waiting. A few minutes later Tamaki appeared cradling Haruhi in his arms.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out.

"Boss!" Hikaru called out after.

"Where they go?" Tamaki asked.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave," Kyouya informed with a stern voice. "The girls all went back to their hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"I'm fine you guys," Haruhi said as she left Tamaki's arms. "I don't need a doctor."

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki questioned. "You're not like Honey-sempai. You're not a martial arts master." Haruhi looked at him in shock as he grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you stood a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it's doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl," Haruhi tried to defend herself. "I was there and had to do something. Faithlynn and the other girls needed help."

"That's no excuse, you idiot!" Tamaki shouted angrily. "Don't forget you're a girl!"

"Look I'm sorry that you had to come save me sempai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

"Haru-chan," Faithlynn tried to interject, "I don't think you understand."

"I didn't do anything wrong Faithlynn," Haruhi repeated.

"You don't think so?" Tamaki asked calmly before walking off. "Fine whatever you say, but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening after they were done with the beach all the hosts began gathering in the main dining hall of the Ootori family villa. It was a safe bet that Tamaki and Haruhi were still not on speaking terms. This greatly bothered Faithlynn and she knew she had to talk to Haruhi about what happened. After she was done with her shower Faithlynn made her way over to Haruhi's room.

"Haru-chan can I come in?" Faithlynn asked as she opened the door only slightly.

"Yeah come on," Haruhi answered as she brushed her short hair. Faithlynn walked over to her friend with heavy eyes, but they instantly lit up seeing what her friend was wearing. "Did you need something?"

"You look great in that dress. You should wear dresses more often." Haruhi smiled.

"You sound like my dad."

"I know and he is right."

"Did you come in here just to complement my clothes that I did not pack?"

"I knew that dress was your dad's doing, but Haru-chan I wanted to talk to you about what Tamaki-senpai said earlier today."

"I don't see what there is to talk about," Haruhi said defensively. "You and the rest of the girls were in trouble and I had to do something."

"Yes, well I do understand and I am grateful that you came to my rescue, but by doing so it was not just us in a bad position, but you too," Faithlynn tried to reason. "In the end Haru-chan you would not be able to fight either one of those guys off if one of them started throwing punches at you."

"So it's okay for you to get harassed, but not me?" Haruhi questioned with angry eyes. "Just because you're a little bit taller then me does not mean I can't defend my best friend or our guests."

"Oh dear, I'm doing a horrible job in explaining this," Faithlynn stated before there was a knock at the door. Faithlynn sighed before moving to open it. "Takashi-senpai?"

"They're ready for you girls in the dining room."

"Crab!" Haruhi exclaimed happily before pushing Faithlynn out the door with her. "Thank you Takashi-sempai for you and Honey-sempai cooking the dinner."

"It was no problem," Takashi answered before pushing the dining room doors open. When they entered all the guys stared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi where did you get that dress?" the twins inquired.

"From my dad," Haruhi answered. "He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking."

"He's always trying to get her to dress more like me," Faithlynn said in feigned annoyance.

"Well way to go dad!" the twins exclaimed with two thumbs up.

"You look great too Faith-chan," Honey complemented.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." Faithlynn said before turning her attention to all the crab that was laid out on the table. "Oh that looks amazing!"

"Come on, let's eat!" Honey said happily and everyone began walking to their seats. Faithlynn sat next to Tamaki and Honey while Haruhi sat on the other side between Hikaru and Kyouya. Just before everyone was about to start grabbing crab legs Faithlynn abruptly stood.

"Hold on one second!" With purposeful steps Faithlynn went around the table and began dragging Haruhi out of her seat.

"What the hell Faithlynn!"

"You are sitting over here," Faithlynn proclaimed as she dragged her unwilling friend around the table to her seat.

"How can you be this strong?" Haruhi questioned as she futilely struggled against her foreign friend.

"Now sit," Faithlynn commanded as she pushed Haruhi into her seat. "You're going to sit next to Tamaki-sempai and hopefully you'll come to your senses." With that said Faithlynn calmly walked to the other side of the table and took what was once Haruhi's seat. The group sat in silence just staring in shock of Faithlynn's actions and nervousness of Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Well this is uncomfortable," Hikaru stated which caused Faithlynn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "kind of awkward."

"Thank you captain obvious," Faithlynn mumbled.

"Let's dig in Haru-chan," Honey said happily, hoping to break the tension. Haruhi grabbed a leg and began eating. With the tension seemingly lowered everyone began eating. After a while though Faithlynn realized that Haruhi was eating the legs rather fast compared to the rest of the group.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked as he stared at the pile of crab legs next to him,

"Excuse me, but I thought you weren't speaking to me," Haruhi snipped back.

"Okay fine I get it," Tamaki stated as he rose from his seat. "It seems you refuse to admit you were wrong. See if I care. I'm going to bed."

"I'll show him to his room," Faithlynn offered before rising to leave the table. "Please excuse me."

"What is the matter with her?" Tamaki shouted when the door to the dining room closed.

"Senpai I'm sure she'll realize her mistake when she's ready," Faithlynn said as the two walked.

"I just can't believe someone as smart as her doesn't realize the situation she put herself in. Does she even realize how nervous she made all of us?"

"Senpai that's enough," Faithlynn scolded. Tamaki looked at her in shock. "Trust me I agree with you that she was stupid to face those two guys. She should have ran to one of you for help, but she didn't. She is treated like a boy at school all day so it's no wonder that her vision of the world around her is a little tilted." After a few moments Faithlynn's words sunk in and a sad smile formed on Tamaki's face.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Tamaki agreed before the two continued walking.

"I'm sorry for scolding you like that."

"Don't be, you were right. I'm sure you're right that Haruhi will realize when she is ready to. You know Faithlynn you're a really sweet girl."

"Senpai," Faithlynn said as she turned her head to hide her blush. A moment later she felt Tamaki put his hand on shoulder. She turned to see a sincere smile on his face.

"I mean it. I'm really glad Haruhi has a friend like you. Any man would be so lucky to have you for his own."

"Any man huh?" Faithlynn shot back with a playful smirk. Tamaki quickly took back his hand and start to laugh nervously.

"I mean, not myself but…"

"Don't worry senpai I know what you mean," Faithlynn reassured. "And I know you'll make her really happy some day."

"Huh?" Tamaki said in confusion as they reached his room. "What do you mean her?" Faithlynn instantly began laughing lightly.

"Forget what I said. Have a good evening."

"You too," Tamaki responded before entering his room. Faithlynn stood by his door for a moment reflecting on what he had said to her before heading back to the dining room. She really did like Tamaki and knew someday both he and Haruhi will pull their heads out of the sand and realize their love, but until then it was going to be fun watching. When she got back to the dining room Faithlynn saw that only the twins were there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are in the kitchen cleaning the dished from dinner and Haruhi got sick from too much crab," Hikaru answered.

"Don't know where Kyouya-senpai is though," Kaoru added.

"Oh well, I'll go see how Haruhi is doing." Faithlynn then left to Haruhi's room, but was shocked to find that her friend wasn't there. She then decided to head to Kyouya's room to see if he knew where she was. She had to talk to him about the club's finances anyway. When she got there she saw Tamaki opening the door so she quickly ran up to join him.

"Kyouya have you seen Haru," Faithlynn words stopped cold when she realized that both Haruhi and Kyouya were in the room together with the lights off, her on his bed, and Kyouya topless. The situation looked extremely questionable.

"You bastard!" Tamaki shouted just before Kyouya shoved something in his face.

"Here," Kyouya said before exiting his room and closing the door behind him. "Yes Faithlynn?"

"Really?" Faithlynn shot back with accusing eyes. "That's all you have to say to me after that?"

"It was nothing," was all Kyouya said before walking away towards the dining hall. Faithlynn just watched him walk away with hurt in her eyes.

"Heartless bastard," Faithlynn said to herself before turning to run to her room. Her run was short lived when she crashed into something hard and landed on the ground. "Damn it."

"Faithlynn, you okay?" Hikaru's voiced rang from over her. Faithlynn looked up to see Kaoru standing before her with Hikaru holding his hand out for her to grab. After a moment of looking at the two Faithlynn finally took Hikaru's offered hand.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Were you crying?" Kaoru asked when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. Suddenly a thunderclap was heard.

"Oh I love thunder storms," Faithlynn stated, trying to distract the twins from her watery eyes.

"Hikaru and I love having tea and cake during storms. Do you want to join?" Faithlynn's smiled warmly at Kaoru's kind offer.

"I would love to. Let me just go get my pajamas on."

"All right meet us in our room," Hikaru instructed. Faithlynn watched the two walked towards the kitchen before bolting to her room. She knew she had to wear something cute. Thank goodness she packed her favorite nightdress and matching robe. She quickly put on the dress and robe, put on her slippers, and was out the door. Just before she reached the twin's room she passed by Honey and Takashi.

"Hey Faith-chan want to join us for tea?" Honey asked happily.

"Sorry Kaoru and Hikaru already invited me to have tea and desert with them," Faithlynn answered before entering the bedroom.

"Over here," Kaoru said from his seat. Inside their room was a nice little seating area with three chairs and a table containing the tea and some deserts.

"The deserts look good," Faithlynn commented as she sat down between the two.

"So which one do you want first?" Kaoru inquired. Faithlynn took a moment to look at every desert available to her.

"I would like this one," Faithlynn announced as she grabbed the strawberry shortcake. "I love strawberries."

The three sat together till the late hours of the night joking and laughing as the storm outside raged on. Every now and then they would pause to admire the storm, but would quickly get back to chatting. Faithlynn knew that the twins would be amusing company, but she was pleasantly surprised on how sincere the tone of their conversations were. Normally all the twins did was joke around, but apparently when relaxed they were quite earnest. Faithlynn felt touched to be able to see this side of them, a side that apparently they only showed on rare occasions.

"I must admit Faithlynn I'm a little surprised that the thunder and lightning doesn't at least startle you a bit," Kaoru commented as he sipped his tea.

"You never even jumped on my lap in fear or anything when we lost power."

"Hikaru!" Faithlynn reprimanded playfully. "Thunder storms are not uncommon back home and actually my family loves extreme weather. We kind of get a kick out it." She paused to glance at the time. "It's getting rather late though. I think I should go to bed."

"Stay with us," Kaoru stated as he put down his tea.

"Excuse me?" Faithlynn responded a little shocked. Even Hikaru eyed his brother questionably.

"Just with the power out you won't be able to see in the hallways," Kaoru explained innocently. "You know we would never try anything." Faithlynn stared at him for a moment. Though the twins liked to flirt with Haruhi and herself, Faithlynn knew they never meant anything by it. Also after her confrontation with Kyouya earlier Faithlynn wasn't exactly looking forward to going to bed alone to think about it. She then looked at the large king bed the twins were sharing.

"Yeah sleeping in a bed with two red blooded boys isn't a bad idea at all," Faithlynn stated sarcastically to herself. "Okay fine. I really don't feel like wondering in pitch black hallways anyway. Which side am I taking or am I in the middle?"

"You can be on Kaoru's side," Hikaru answered quickly. All three climbed into bed and to Faithlynn's surprised she actually fell asleep rather quickly. Being in the sun all day and staying up late was enough to get Faithlynn over her initial nervousness of sharing a bed with the twins. The next morning Hikaru awoke and turned to wake Kaoru up as well. Staring at his brother for a moment he thought better of it then turned to leave the room in search of breakfast. He arrived in the dining room to find Honey, Takashi, Tamaki, and Haruhi all just finishing their breakfasts and chatting at the table.

"Finally you woke up," Tamaki commented when he noticed Hikaru entering the room.

"But where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"We had a late night of desert and tea," Hikaru explained casually as he took a seat. "He and Faithlynn are still sleeping."

"How do you know that Faithlynn is still sleeping?" Haruhi inquired curiously. Hikaru stayed quiet as he reached for a toast.

"Faith-chan was having tea with them last night," Honey informed. "She must have stayed in their room after the power went off." Instantly Haruhi jumped out of her chair and quickly made her way to the twins' room. Quietly she walked into the room to indeed find Faithlynn in the twins' bed, but that wasn't the surprising part. What left her with her mouth hanging was the sight Kaoru and Faithlynn made. Apparently sometime into the night Kaoru had wrapped his arms around Faithlynn, snuggling her into his chest with his face in her hair.

"I don't believe it," Haruhi said, as she looked upon the picture the sleeping couple made.

"Who knew that Kaoru was the kind to put the moves on Faithlynn in her sleep?" Hikaru stated from behind Haruhi. Haruhi could only pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. She knew Faithlynn shouldn't be in this situation with Kaoru, but for the life of her couldn't figure out as to why she allowed it to happen.

"Come on, let them sleep," Hikaru stated quietly as he attempted to move Haruhi out of the room.

"Haruhi have you seen Faithlynn?" Kyouya asked as he walked in. Kyouya stopped in mid step when he saw Kaoru and Faithlynn sleeping in each other's arms. Haruhi watched Kyouya nervously as he took in the sight before him.

"Can we leave them alone now?" Hikaru asked, catching Kyouya's attention. Kyouya quickly recovered left the room. A few moments later Faithlynn began to stir, which caused Kaoru to wake up. He opened his eyes to find him and Faithlynn pressed intimately together and couldn't help embracing her a little tighter.

"Morning Faithlynn."

"Morning," Faithlynn automatically responded as she woke up. She instantly began to blush when she realize the situation she was in and began to push away from him. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Kaoru assured with a slight blush as the two sat up. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I slept very well thank you," Faithlynn answered with the blush still burning her cheeks.

"Me too." Faithynn's blush deepened before she hurriedly got up to put on her robe.

"Well I'm going to go have breakfast," she announced with a nervous smile. "See you there!" In a flash she was out the door before Kaoru could respond. On the other side Faithlynn exhaled a deep breath before beginning her walk to the dining room.

"What were you thinking?" Haruhi whispered harshly as she passed by.

"Haru-chan!" Faithlynn gasped in surprise. "You startled me."

"What were you thinking sleeping next to Kaoru?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question with Kyouya?" Faithlynn countered coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you on Kyouya's bed with him shirtless." Haruhi stared at Faithlynn for a moment until realization dawned on her and she promptly face palmed her herself.

"Nothing happened and Kyouya-senpai was just teaching me a lesson about what Tamaki-senpai was trying to tell me at the beach," Haruhi explained. "I swear nothing happened nor did he want anything to happen."

"So that's what I saw?" Faithlynn asked in astonishment. "Kyouya was just trying to help Tamaki-senpai out?"

"Never mind that, what's going on between you and Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?" Faithlynn blushed.

"Faithlynn, I know there is something building between you two. You're engaged to Kyouya though." Faithlynn turned sad eyes away from her friend.

"Haru-chan I'm not so sure I should be with Kyouya. He doesn't treat me like his fiancé and I'm starting to think that maybe I belong with someone else."

"Faithlynn," Kyouya voiced suddenly came from behind her. Both the girls turned their attention to him. "I think it's time I took you out to dinner."

"What?" Faithlynn gasped in shock.

"Well you are my fiancé and we should start having more time to get to know each other better."

"Kyouya," Faithlynn stated nervously as she glanced towards Haruhi.

"Sempai already knows that I know," Haruhi assured. "I kind of let it spill a little bit ago."

"Yes, I am glad that Haruhi has been able to keep our little secret and provide an outlet for you to converse with," Kyouya stated approvingly. "So dinner Monday night?"

"As you wish," Faithlynn answered with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow it's strange to have all the classes cancelled," Faithlynn said as she and Haruhi conversed with another female student.

"It's because of all the cultural clubs from other schools," the female student said. "This event that the school hosts is pretty big."

"Is that so," Haruhi said in thought. It was clear to Faithlynn that hosting events like these were just as foreign to Haruhi as to Faithlynn herself.

"What?" the twins exclaimed. Faithlynn turned to see them talking with Renge though she did look a little startled by their outburst. "You've never tried instant coffee?"

"Oi vey," Faithlynn sighed as she got up to see if she could save Renge from the Hitachiin twins.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the Host Club?" Hikaru questioned in amazement.

"You are manager along with Faithlynn and even she drinks it," Kaoru stated.

"Well I think I remember seeing Faithlynn drink it before," Renge stated nervously as she tried to remember what instant coffee was. "Oh, isn't that when the coffee is already ground for you?"

"Wrong!" the twins shouted.

"Instant coffee is coffee beans that have been grounded, specially treated, and dehydrated to form a powder that will dissolve in liquid," Faithlynn answered. "Depending on personal taste it can have inferior taste to freshly brewed coffee."

"And yet it's strangely satisfying," Hikaru said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Now that I think about it," Kaoru began in deep thought, "we just ran out of it didn't we?"

"Who's the one that introduced you guys to instant coffee anyway?" Faithlynn asked.

"Oh Haruhi," the twins called out to gain her attention. "Go get us some more coffee."

"Why do I have to?" Haruhi asked in irritation.

"Well because you're the only commoner that knows how to get some," Hikaru answered skillfully.

"And besides it's your job," Kaoru added.

"Damn rich people," Haruhi mumbled as she walked out of the classroom.

"Haru-chan do you want me to accompany you?" Faithlynn asked.

"No reason for you to have to be their personal shopper as well," Haruhi answered. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Come on Faithlynn," Hikaru said as he grabbed her by her hand. "We need to get to the club room so we can get into gear."

"Another themed day?" Faithlynn asked in annoyance.

"Our guest do love it when we have theme days," Kaoru answered before giving her a sly smile. "Maybe you can be dressed as our princess?"

"Kaoru!" Faithynn reproached as the twins laughed at her. Faithlynn knew it was going to be one of those days. When they got there Tamaki approached her holding a medieval dark blue princess gown. "Wow, it's very pretty."

"Honey-senpai picked it out for you," Tamaki answered happily. "I suggested you wear a pink gown, but he insisted you wear this blue one instead. He said it would make your eyes stand out."

"Well that was very sweet of him," Faithlynn gushed as she took the dress gently. She quickly went to go change in the other room. When she came out Honey was already waiting for her in his pink knight's armor.

"Wow Faith-chan you look great," Honey compliment.

"Thanks for picking it out sempai."

"I didn't pick it," Honey stated a little confused. "Takashi did."

"What?" Faithlynn asked in disbelief.

"I was going to suggest you wear pink with me, but he suggested that dress would look better with your dark blue eyes and pale blonde hair." Suddenly, as if on cue, Takashi appeared in the room wearing a knight's armor with dark blue dressings. With a deep blush Faithlynn approach him.

"Takashi-senpai did you suggested this gown so that I could match you?" Takashi looked down at her with kind eyes before patting her on the head.

"You look beautiful in that dress," was all he said before walking off.

"That color looks really good on you Faithlynn," Hikaru complimented as he and Kaoru just finished getting dress.

"It really makes your eyes more apparent," Kaoru agreed happily. "it's too bad that you couldn't match us though."

"Apparently Takashi-sempai wanted me to match him," Faithlynn responded happily. Suddenly the air got thick between the three.

"Mori-senpai wanted you to match him?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"I thought you were going to wear the pink one with Honey-sempai," Kyouya stated when he realized Faithlynn had finished dressing..

"Apparently that was changed," Faithlynn stated as she and the twins walked over to the upper classman.

"Why couldn't she have matched us?" Kaoru asked slightly annoyed.

"Faith-chan was suppose to match me, but Takashi decided to change it," Honey informed as he and Takashi approached the couch.

"Really?" Kyouya asked casually as he gave Takashi a sideways glance. Takashi only stared back coolly.

"I wonder why he changed her dress color," Hikaru snickered under his breath, which caused Kaoru to frown.

"Well blue happens to be my favorite color so I'm happy with it," Faithlynn defended proudly as she sat herself on the couch.

"Maybe when Haruhi gets here we can dress her in red armor to match me," Tamaki said hopefully, breaking the tension that was slowly building between Faithynn, Kyouya, Kaoru and Takashi. Suddenly two girls burst into the room.

"Welcome," everyone automatically greeted in unison.

"Oh you ladies are from another school," Faithlynn stated as she rose. "Our hosts love first time guests."

"I'm glad you have come princesses," Tamaki said as he approached them. "My darlings even if the world were to be destroyed I would put my life on the line as your faithful knight a servant. I will protect you," and with that he ended in a kneeling position. Faithlynn had to admit that even though she knew it was an act, Tamaki was extremely convincing.

"Do you really think you can protect us?" the taller one questioned in an almost condescending tone. "That's rather arrogant, wouldn't you agree? If you think that's what a woman wants to hear then you're wrong." The shorter young lady immediately began verbally tearing apart Tamaki as well as men in general. It was clear to Faithlynn that these girls were feminists and not men friendly.

"Well that's a little harsh," Faithlynn stated aggressively as she walked next to Tamaki, giving him support. "What would such ladies as yourselves even be interested to hear then?"

"How about, I would never leave my lover alone?" another female's voice said from behind the two girls. Looking farther back Faithlynn saw a tall graceful woman with her arm around Haruhi. After a few moments of the women spouting, what Faithlynn thought was nonsense, she finally learned the woman's name.

"Benibara we thought you would never show," the short one said with a smile.

"Who is this lovely young lady you brought?" the taller one questioned.

"I just met her outside of the school," Benibara answered casually. "She maybe dressed as a boy, but I know the truth. She has beautiful maidenly eyes."

"Thanks I think," Haruhi responded nervously as the other two girls began touching caressing her skin.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking my permission!" Tamaki ordered as he hurriedly made his way to the girls, but was stopped when Benibara punched him in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Benbara demanded.

"She punched me!" Tamaki announced in distress as he scooted away into Faithlynn's legs. "She's so violent!"

"Senpai are you all right?" Faithlynn asked as she helped Tamaki to his feet.

"You are quite a beautiful maiden yourself as well," Benbara commented finally noticing Faithlynn. "You're eyes are such a deep blue like the ocean."

"You girls are from the Lobelia Girl's Academy, are you not?" Kyouya stated effectively grabbing their attention.

"You are correct and these enchanting ladies are Chizuru," the taller one bowed, "and Hinako," the shorter one bowed. "We are members of the St Lobelia's White Lily League. Also known as the Zuka Club." For a good moment the member of the Host Clubs just stared at the girls in disbelief. Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru burst into uncontrolled laughter. Faithlynn just stared at them in confusion.

"I don't get what's so amusing?" Faithlynn stated in confusion.

"What a stupid name!" Hikaru announced between bouts of laughter. "The Zuka Club! Oh my stomach hurts!"

"The Zuka Club," Kaoru commented in between laughing as well, "that's priceless!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" Renge's voice rang throughout the room causing the twin to cease their laughing.

"Here we go," Faithlynn commented as Renge appeared from on top of her platform. "Does no one else wonder how that thing even got in here?"

"I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated about all girls schools," Renge said before taking a sip of her instant coffee. "Saint Labelia Academy, it's truly a woman's world there. The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who believe that women are superior to men in every way." Renge then went on describing more about the Zuka Club that Faithlynn pretty much already gathered within the short time they had met the three young ladies. During which all the club members began removing their medieval customs and returning to their school uniforms. After Renge was done with her little speech she descended back to wherever she originally came from. Apparently one of the Labelia girls had started talking, but no one seemed to notice.

"Aw, you died," Faithlynn said as she watched Hikaru play on his DS.

"Damn," Hikaru cursed before looking up at the Labelia girls for a moment. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"I don't know," Faithlynn said as she took the video game from Hikaru to give it a try. "Something about female love I think."

"It was fun to sneak a peak at the notorious Ouran Host Club," Benibara commented casually.

"Hey guys are we really notorious?" Honey questioned the group.

"Yeah," Takashi answered.

"For reasons I don't understand," Faithlynn added with a smirk towards Kyouya who only smirked back.

"The Host's Club president maybe a pretty little halfer, but that does not give him the right to create a false romance!" Benibara suddenly proclaim loudly. "It is demeaning to all women! We will bring the Zuka club down!"

"I see," Kyouya said as he gained their attention. "I understand your concern, but do you ladies mind if we finish this another time?" Faithlynn could help the fond smile that graced her lips. She was very proud that Kyouya was not taking this silly Zuka Club seriously. Benibara though didn't appreciate it though. She roughly grabbed both Faithlynn and Haruhi.

"Then we can not allow these maidens to stay here! We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Labelia at once and we'll welcome them into the Zuka Club." All the host members stared at her in shock.

"Hey just wait a minute," Haruhi said as she and Faithlynn wiggled out of Benibara's grasp. "There seems to be a few miss understandings. First you called sempai a halfer."

"That's because he is Haru-chan," Faithlynn answered casually. "He's half French and half Japanese. It is very common for people of European decent to be mixed. Like I'm half Spanish and half Portuguese."

"Anyway," Haruhi gave a slight glare towards Faithlynn, "I don't think it's fair to pick on the Host Club just because of their history."

"We don't really have any history," Hikaru chimed in. "We were created only two years ago."

"That doesn't help her you guys," Faithlynn said giggling. This was really starting to get amusing.

"Be that as it may," Haruhi now shooting a glare at the twins, "it's unfair to say that the clubs activities are only to satisfy their appetites. It's not like our guests are getting charged or anything."

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge," Kyouya said as he looked in his laptop. "We do have a point system though. We offer priority services to those with winning bids on our auctions." Haruhi's face instantly began to fall. "Oh look Haruhi, you're pencil just sold for 30,000 yen."

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran to the laptop. "Senpai you can't just sell people's belongings like that! That's stealing!"

"Technically it wasn't stolen," Hikaru chimed in. "You dropped that pencil." Haruhi turned to glare at them and the two rushed to the couch.

"Not the point you guys!" Haruhi shouted angrily.

"Haruhi you can have my pencil," Tamaki offered in hopes to pacify her.

"I'm not interested in your pencil senpai," Haruhi glowered.

"Oh you poor thing," the taller Labelia girl coed over Haruhi. "Why don't you ditch these losers and come with us?"

"We'll give you two some time to think about it," Benibara said as she put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "We'll come back tomorrow." With that the three Labelia girls left gracefully. Haruhi then turned her attention to the male members of the club.

"I better be going. I've got some thinking to do. I'll see you later Faithlynn." Faithlynn nodded her head in acceptance before Haruhi exited the rom.

"Kyouya," Tamaki wined obnoxiously, "why did you have to tell her the truth?"

"A fact is a fact," Kyouya answered casually.

"You guys should have asked before selling anything that belongs to her," Faithlynn said with a hint of anger in her voice. "What if she does decide to go to Labelia because of stuff like this?"

"Maybe she would be better off their with them?" Tamaki suggested with a solemn voice. "She would do great at an all girls academy." The guys all gasped at his statement.

"With how smart Haruhi is she would be able to pass their entrance exam easily," Kaoru stated.

"And Labelia does have the funds to pay off her debt," Kyouya added.

"We're going to lose Haru-chan!" Honey wined.

"Oh come on guys of course you're not going to lose her!" Faithlynn exclaimed in annoyance.

"What about you Faithlynn?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you were offered to go as well," Kaoru agreed.

"You guys can't be serious," Faihtlynn said in exasperation as she face palmed. Suddenly she felt someone standing beside her. She turned to see Takashi staring at her intensely.

"Faithlynn?" was all he asked, but she knew what he was saying.

"No of course not senpai," Faithlynn answered with a gentle smile. "I care about you all too much and don't worry Haruhi isn't going either."

"Just incase men I have a plan!" Tamaki shouted in triumph as Faithlynn rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be good," she said amusingly. The next morning Faithlynn and Haruhi were walking to the clubroom when they ran into the Labelia girls.

"They're back," Faithlynn sighed.

"Greetings young maidens," Benibara greeted happily as they approached.

"We're here to help you confront those idiots of the Host Club and set things straight once and for all," the taller one proclaimed.

"Set things straight?" Haruhi repeated in confusion as the two were being led to the clubroom. "Set what straight?"

"That you should come with us and go to school with your kind," Benibara answered before opening the club door. All the girls stared in shock at what they saw and heard as well. They were greeted with all the guys singing and, excluding Takashi, dressed as maidens.

"Oh I didn't think they would go through with it," Faithlynn said as a smiling slowly began to creep on her face

"Haruhi welcome back," Tamaki greeted as he approached wearing a red ball gown.

"Look Faith-chan I'm a princess!" Honey proclaimed happily as he twirled around in a pink princess dress. "Aren't I cute?"

"It takes very strong men to wear these dresses," Faithlynn commented as she took in everything she was seeing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Benibara shouted angrily. "Are you trying to make fun of women kind?"

"Haruhi if you choose us you will not only gain a club full of brothers, but sisters as well," Tamaki informed rather proudly. "This way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club." The club members then began parading themselves in front of Haruhi. During all this Faithlynn was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face.

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this?" Benibara shouted. "I had enough of your fooling around!" That was when Faithlynn officially lost it along with Haruhi right behind her. Both girls erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

"This is too much!" Haruhi shouted as she and Faithlynn fell to the floor laughing.

"I can't believe he talked you guys into it!" Faithlynn shouted laughing as she grasped her stomach. Seeing an opportunity the twins and Honey began saying silly girl things to make Faithlynn and Haruhi laugh harder. "You guys are so stupid!"

"Cut it out you guys!" Haruhi shouted before the two of them finally calmed down. "What's gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we didn't want you to leave the Host Club," Hikaru answered.

"Guys I told you that she wasn't going to leave," Faithlynn stated with an amused smile.

"She's right," Haruhi agreed as she helped Faithlynn up then turned her attention to Benibara. "I appreciate the offer, but I never had an interest in leaving this school."

"And you?" Benibara asked as she turned her eyes to Faithlynn.

"Same here, sorry."

"Hold on," Tamaki said as he grabbed Haruhi's attention. "If you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so mad yesterday?"

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours with asking?" Haruhi shot back. "I really liked that pencil."

"I'm sorry."

"We're not going to give up on you two," Benibara suddenly announced. "Someday we will rescue you and shut down this Host Club." With the grace that only a trained young lady could possess the three Labelia girls made their exit.

"Looks like we've got a rival," Faithlynn sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Faithlynn was so happy for the weekend. With the kind of week she had dealing with the Labelia girls Faithlynn was looking forward to helping Haruhi out with her chores. The two girls were just getting back from the local market when Haruhi spotted something.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as they approached her home. "Why are there so many people?"

"Is that a Mercedes and Rolls Royce?" Faithlynn asked, as they got closer. Suddenly the all Host Club members began filing out of the cars.

"Oh no," Haruhi said before collapsing against Faithlynn in frustration.

"All right men we are not here to judge the Fujioka family lifestyle," Tamaki suddenly began announcing. "The words shabby, cramped, or run down are absolutely forbidden! Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well it's too late for that!" Haruhi suddenly shouted angrily. "Now go away!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed in surprise. "That pink dress is pretty cute." Indeed, this was the first time Haruhi and Faithlynn were seen in everyday casual attire. Haruhi had on a pink sundress with jeans underneath while Faithlynn was wearing jeans with a off the shoulder sweater.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" Haruhi shouted, still angry. Of course Tamaki didn't take that very well so while he began his drama Faithlynn approached the twins.

"Just what are you guys doing here?"

"The boss wanted to see Haruhi and we all tagged along," Kaoru answered.

"I want to see what Haru-chan's house looks like!" Honey demanded happily.

"All right fine," Haruhi caved as the two led the guys to the apartment door. "Just a quick look around, then you're all gone."

"But Haru-chan I brought cake for everyone," Honey pouted as he brought up a box full of sweets.

"Guess we're doing tea as well," Faithlynn sigh as the door was opened. Everyone stood in place as they got their first look into Haruhi's home.

"What a hovel," Hikaru stated, before Faithlynn roughly smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up," she hissed before following Haruhi inside. Once inside everyone began inspecting the home. "Please take off your shoes before entering." They all took off their shoes and began piling into the family room, complaining as they went. To say the least both Haruhi and Faithlynn were pretty annoyed with the guys by this time.

"I know it's a tight fit in here men, but just pull your knees in and sit gym style," Tamaki said as they all began sitting as he instructed. "Commoners have especially developed this position to conserve space."

"He can't be serious," Faithlynn commented as Haruhi stalked towards the kitchen.

"Damn rich people." She complained as she went. "We're going to make some tea!"

"Hey girls," Hikaru said holding up a bag of tea that gained Faithlynn and Haruhi's attention, "why don't you use this. It's black tea from South Africa."

"Sure thing," Faithlynn replied as she grabbed the bag and walked into the kitchen.

"It's best served as milk tea," Kaoru informed pleasantly. "Do you have milk?"

"I'm not sure," Haruhi answered as she and Faithlynn began searching the kitchen for milk. They suddenly began hearing Tamaki worrying over something followed by the twins.

"Tamaki-senpai is fussing again," Faithlynn stated with an amused smile as she helped prepare the tea, but all Haruhi could do is roll her eyes at the commotion the three guys were creating. "He's even gotten the twins fussing as well."

"We don't need any tea," Kaoru's distressed voice was suddenly heard. "We'd be fine with a glass of water."

"Too late," Faithlynn announced cheerily as Haruhi came around with a tray carrying the tea. "The milk tea is ready." Faithlynn could tell that they instantly felt sheepish for making such a fuss over nothing.

"Sorry that all the cups don't match," Haruhi stated as she gave everyone their cup while Honey presented his box full of deserts.

"All right Haru-chan since it's your home you can pick your desert first," Honey said as he opened the box.

"Oh dear there are only seven deserts and eight people," Faithlynn observed as Haruhi picked a cake followed by everyone else.

"I'm sorry," Honey apologized, looking downcast. "I didn't know Faith-chan would be here too."

"Don't worry Honey-senpai," Faithlynn encouraged with a smile. "I'm not big on sweets anyway."

"Here," Takashi said as he placed the strawberries from his cake on her plate. Faithlynn blushed as she watched him place three strawberries on her plate.

"Here's mine as well," Kaoru offered as he too began putting strawberries on her plate. "Strawberries are your favorite right?"

"Thanks you guys. I love strawberries." Haruhi watched this exchange with great interest. She knew ever since Kyouya found out that Kaoru and Takashi were taking an interest in Faithlynn, he had been stepping it up with courting her, but Haruhi couldn't help wondering if he was too late. Stealing a glance at Kyouya she could tell he was not pleased with the interaction.

"No need," Kyouya said as he pushed the plate of strawberries away from Faithlynn and presented her with his own. "Have my desert Faithlynn."

"Kyouya, I couldn't take your whole desert," Faithlynn said as she looked at him with shock.

"I don't mind," Kyouya responded as he inched closer to her while giving Takashi and Kaoru a look that Haruhi could easily tell was meant to challenging them.

"Thank you," Faithlynn said before delicately taking a bite of the cake with her fork.

"That wasn't strange at all," the Hikaru said sarcastically as he observed the whole scene that just took place.

"That desert really got me hungry," Honey announced suddenly, breaking the tension that was forming. "Isn't it lunch time now?"

"What's for lunch?" the twins and Tamaki asked way too happily together. Faithlynn and Haruhi stared at the three with worried faces.

"You three don't sound creepy at all," Faithlynn stated as she grabbed all the dishes and took them to the kitchen. A moment later she heard Tamaki freaking out over something, again. "Oh you've got to be kidding." After she was done cleaning the dishes Faithlynn turned to see Honey talking to Haruhi while the twins and Tamaki seemed to become crazier in their worrying.

"Faithlynn do you want to go back to the super market so that we can make lunch for everyone?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

"Of course," Faithlynn answered as she dried her hands on a towel.

"We're coming too!" Hikaru demanded.

"We want to see a commoner's super market," Kaoru explained.

"Me too!" Honey shouted happily.

"All right," Faithlynn agreed feigning annoyance. The three erupted in cheer as she was suddenly grabbed by Kaoru and dragged out of the home along with Takashi and Kyouya.

"Faithlynn!" a strange woman's voice suddenly called out from below them. Faithlynn stopped, allowing the guys to run past her, to look over the railing to see Haruhi's father approaching the stairs.

"Ranka, hi!" Faithlynn greeted warmly before giving him a polite hug.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked.

"Oh she must still be in the house," Faithlynn replied as she followed him back. The guys just stared in shock as they watched her walk back with Haruhi's dad who seemed to be a transvestite.

"Haruhi, I'm home," Ranka announced, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Faithlynn peered over his shoulder to see Haruhi on her back on the floor with Tamaki on top of her.

"Oh boy," Faithlynn mumbled to herself as she face palmed.

"So dad how was work?" Haruhi asked in her ever-casual manner that only succeeded in causing Tamaki's eyes to fill with fear. With grace and purpose Ranka walked over to them and flung Tamaki off of his daughter.

"I'm sorry leaving you alone all night," Ranka said as he helped his daughter up to a sitting position.

"He's going to feel that later," Faithlynn mumbled again before the twins appeared next to her.

"So that lady we passed was Haruhi's dad?" Kaoru asked as they walked in.

"Help me you guys," Tamaki pleaded before the twins walked by, stepping on his back as they went.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi's dad," they said together pleasantly. "We're good friends of your daughter."

"So you're a transvestite huh?" Hikaru asked as he shook Ranka's hand.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen," Kaoru added before turning his attention to Tamaki. "So you finally put the moves on her?"

"Sorry about him," Hikaru said. "He's a real lady's man, if you know what I mean."

"In fact he's fooled around with more ladies that you can count," Kaoru added. Of course the twins just had to make things worse for Tamaki.

"He likes to fool around huh?" Ranka asked with an evil look in his eye.

"No, that's not true!" Tamaki shouted as Faithlynn helped him up. "I'm a nice guy and I care about her!" Faithlynn, Hikaru, and Kaoru both stared at him in shock. All three wondered simultaneously if he was going to finally admit his love for Haruhi. "I care about her as if she were my own daughter."

"Oh God," Faithlynn exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Completely ignoring him, Ranka took a good look at all the boys in the room. Apparently at one point Kyouya, Honey and Takashi had entered the room.

"Oh I get it, you're all from the Host Club the girls told me about," Ranka determined as he sat at the table along with everyone else, except Tamaki. "You're all a fine looking bunch of young men. I don't know which one I like best. You all must be Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I've heard a lot about you."

"So the girls told you about us?" Kaoru asked a little surprised.

"No, Kyouya told me about you all over the phone."

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," Kyouya stated charmingly.

"What?" Haruhi screeched in indignation.

"It's only proper we introduce ourselves and give periodic reports since we've been entrusted with your care," Kyouya answered as he sipped his tea.

"You never mentioned this to me, dad! Why didn't you tell me that you've been getting calls from Kyouya-senpai?"

"Kyouya, does that mean you've been contacting my family as well?" Faithlynn asked with a frown.

"Of course." With anger in her eyes Faithlynn got up and walked to the front door with Haruhi right behind her.

"Where are you girls going?" Ranka asked.

"To the super market," Faithlynn answered coldly.

"We're going alone so all of you stay here and behave," Haruhi commanded before the two were out the door.

"I can't believe Kyouya," Faithlynn fumed as the two walked down the street. "And my own parents never even told me."

"I can't believe he's been talking to my dad either," Haruhi admitted in distress before letting out a deep breath. "There seems to be tension between Kyouya-sempai, Kaoru and Mori-sempai concerning you."

"Haru-chan, I thought we were complaining about Kyouya," Faithlynn countered, trying to avoid the topic

"Faithlynn," Haruhi said with a tone that clearly told Faithlynn she wasn't getting out of this.

"He has been more attentive with me, but I feel like it's only because it appears that I have the attention of others now. He's not being this way solely because he wants to make me happy, but because he doesn't want another touching his things."

"I don't think Kyouya-senpai would be trying if he didn't have some feelings for you."

"You don't know Kyouya like I do. He's a brilliant man, calculating and precise. He's only marrying me because I will be bring a lot to the table. His stocks alone will increase when I'm announced as his intended wife."

"I don't know about that," Haruhi tried to interject.

"It's true Haru-chan. Since my eldest sister became a famous artist I am expected to be just as successful."

"That's right, I forgot." Faithlynn sighed as they entered the super market.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be allowing any guys to be paying attention to me. Lets not talk about this please? I much rather focus on what we're going to need for lunch."

"All right," Haruhi agreed, giving her friend a warm smile. She knew her friend was torn between following her heart and following her head and Haruhi wondered which would win in the end. They then began gathering items that were going to be needed for lunch, but not too long into it the girls began feeling like something was off. "Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"You don't think your dad followed us again?" Faithlynn inquired before they suddenly saw Tamaki appear out of nowhere along with everyone else. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Look, there's a large stack of commoners coffee!" Hikaru exclaimed happily as he and Kaoru grabbed Faithlynn. Faithlynn gave no resistance as she looked back to see Tamaki and Haruhi enjoying each other's company. Silently she prayed that her friend would find happiness and love. Faithlynn knew that she may never get a chance to experience this, but at least she could hope Haruhi would.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh no!" Faithlynn shouted, as tea was accidently bumped onto Honey's bunny. Once again the twins were up to their old antics and were chasing Haruhi around, trying to get her to cosplay.

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki shouted as the five of them stared at the tea stained bunny.

"It's done all right," Hikaru agreed.

"But it wasn't our fault," Kaoru countered.

"You two idiots were the one that bumped into it!" Tamaki argued back.

"That's only because we were chasing Haruhi so we could have her cosplay," Kauro informed defensively.

"You guys cosplay all the time though," Faithlynn interjected.

"But not in a bunny constume," Hikaru informed with a sly smile before returning his attention back to Tamaki. "You would like to see her in a bunny costume wouldn't you boss?" To no surprise Tamaki froze for a moment obviously imagining Haruhi in said costume. After a moment Tamaki was out of his daydream and once again scolding Hikaru and Kaoru. Faithlynn just sighed to herself before going to sit between Takashi and Kyouya.

"They're going to wake up Honey-sempai at this rate." Realizing that Faithlynn had a point, Kyouya promptly turned his attention to the trio.

"Excuse me, I know we don't have any guests at the moment, but please be careful. You don't want to wake up Honey-sempai." At this the three of them instantly froze in place. It was common knowledge in the club that for the safety of everyone Honey was not to be disturbed from his naps.

"We're going to have to tell him eventually," Haruhi reasoned. "Lets just wake him up and apologize."

"No don't get any closer," the twins said in unison and they and Tamaki hid behind a couch.

"Come back," Tamaki beckoned. "It's safe over here." With a slight annoyed look Haruhi walked over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi questioned.

"Honey-sempai always wakes up in a very bad mood after his naps," Tamaki stated before going on a long tangent about how apparently Honey had wiped out two platoons of American Green Braes all because some soldier woke him up early from a nap. "I've heard that we've had diplomatic issues with the Americans ever since."

"If that were true then how am I here?" Faithlynn asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah there is no way that story can be true," Haruhi agreed. "Faithlynn's father is a Admiral in the American Navy and he told me how close the American Navy is to Japan's Navy."

"There is also evidence that Honey-sempai has an evil side to him," Tamaki interjected. "His blood type is AB, how do you like that?"

"Yeah so?" Haruhi questioned back.

"That means he's the same blood type as Kyouya." Instantly all four of them looked towards Kyouya with worried eyes.

"What's the matter?" Kyouya shot at them slightly annoyed as he typed on his laptop. "Do you have a problem with my blood type?" Just before either of the four could respond Honey began to stir. Tamaki quickly began suggesting ideas about how to avoid making Honey angry. He even somehow made a pink bunny suit appear and along with the twins began trying to convince Haruhi to wear it.

"I'm not wearing that stupid bunny suit!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to get away. "He'll know it's me!"

"No he won't!" Tamaki shouted back as he held her in place. "He won't know the difference if he's just waking up from a nap!"

"Then why don't you wear it sempai!"

"Oh dear, Honey-sempai is going to wake up from their noise for sure now," Faithlynn stated as she watched the two continue to argue. As if on cue, Honey awoke and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Tamaki moved like the wind to place his teddy bear for Honey to see. Apparently the sempai was hoping Honey would adopt his bear in place of Usa-chan. Of course there was no such luck as Honey violently tossed the teddy from his makeshift bed.

"My teddy bear!" Tamaki cried out in fear.

"He's going to come for us next!" Hikaru panicked.

"Oh no, he just spotted his bunny rabbit!" Kaoru cried out. Everyone looked on in either fear or curiosity as Honey approached the table Usa-chan was on.

"Who's responsible for this?" Honey questioned with clear venom in his voice. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?" Takashi calmly stood.

"He wanted tea so Usa-chan decided to have a drink." The entire room went silent. No one could believe what any of them had just heard, but they were shocked even more when Honey turned to Takashi with a brilliant smile.

"Oh I see!" Honey exclaimed happily. "So that's why his face is all dirty isn't it? Do you think he wants some cake too?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru collapsed to the ground in relief while Faithlynn face palmed muttering to herself.

"I think I just felt a brain cell die." Thankfully the rest of the first half of the day was uneventful and soon the club was open. As far as Faithlynn could tell everything was going smoothly.

"I'm not quite sold on his cutesy boy image. It's not exciting enough. There feels like something is missing in his character arch!" Renge spoke through the clubs microphone. She had been rambling on about Honey for he seemed to be the favorite of the girls today.

"Renge!" Faithlynn scolded before grabbing the microphone from her and turning it off. "First the rig and now a microphone system! How do you get these things installed without me knowing?" Before Renge could reply both the girls became silent as if they had felt a disturbance in the force. Faithlynn turned to see Honey grabbing his cheek in pain. "Oh no."

"Let me check inside your mouth," Haruhi stated as the twins tried pulling Honey's hands away from his cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong!" Honey cried out. "Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Suddenly Takashi quickly grabbed Honey and pinned him to the couch while holding his mouth open. All the girls instantly squeal with excitement.

"Yes!" Renge shouted as she grabbed the microphone back. "That's it! That's it! That's what was missing! It's moe!"

"For goodness sake give me that!" Faithlynn screeched as she once again snatched the microphone from Renge and walked over to where Takashi and Honey were. "So is it a cavity?"

"Yeah," Takashi answered.

"It's all right," Honey tried to reassure with tears in his eyes. "I'll be okay."

"Tamaki," Takashi said with a look Tamaki clearly understood.

"Until Honey-sempai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey instantly sat up with a horrifying shocked expression. "Therefore we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly reframe from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over with."

"No Takashi," Honey tried to beg, but Takashi only grabbed Honey's piece of cake and walked off.

"No more cake." Honey tried to go after him, but Faithlynn quickly grabbed his arm. Honey turned into her and buried his face in her chest crying.

"It's too bad Honey-senpai is so worked up by not getting anymore cake that he doesn't realize how lucky he is to touch Faithlynn like that," Kaoru casually stated. "I wouldn't mind being him right now."

"I don't think any guy would mind being him right now," Hikaru added. "Lucky for him Faithlynn views Honey-sempai as a child and not a seventeen year old guy." The next couple of days were very difficult for Honey. The soonest the dentist would be able to see him was not for a couple of days and during this Honey kept trying to sneak candy into the club room along with trying to convince their guest to sneak sweets treats for him as well. All of course Takashi either had to catch before Honey would be able to eat anything. Every time, of course, Honey would go running to Faithlynn and bury his face in her chest while crying.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him," Haruhi said as she and the twins witnessed another Honey meltdown in one of the hallways of the academy.

"You know I had no idea Mori-senpai could be so burtal," Hikaru commented as they watched Honey crying in Faithlynn's chest again.

"You wouldn't expect it," Kaoru agreed. "I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Honey-sempai."

"I can't help but wonder if it's happening purposely around Faithlynn though," Hikaru stated in curiousity. "Every time Mori-sempai checks up on Honey-sempai, Faithlynn is with him."

"I think because Honey-sempai has taken such a liking to Faithlynn that she's allowing him to use her to comfort himself like a mother would comfort a child," Haruhi tried to explain. "Faithlynn's relationship with Honey-sempai is turning more and more into a mother/son relationship."

"Yeah with Mori-sempai as the dad," Kaoru added with an amused smile. Later that day Haruhi and Faithlynn were walking together in between classes discussing about the problem with Honey when Haruhi spotted Takashi in the middle of the courtyard alone with a girl.

"What's Mori-sempai doing over there?" Haurhi questioned.

"He doesn't seem to be pleased talking to that girl," Faithlynn observed.

"No he doesn't," Haruhi agreed and the two walked a little closer to see if they could hear what's going on.

"I need to know you're feelings towards me and if you'll accept my love." Upon hearing the girl, Haruhi and Faithlynn quickly realized they were witnessing a love confession. They were shocked to see Takashi remain silent.

"Why isn't he saying anything to her?" Faithlynn questioned in a small whisper.

"Will you please?" the young girl said trying to get some kind of response. "Unless of course there's someone else. Please tell me. Is there someone else who is dear to you?" At this moment Takashi looked away from the girl and locked eyes with Faithlynn. Faithlynn could feel her heart beat faster and a slight blush creep into her cheeks at his intense gaze. "There is isn't there?" Haruhi wondered why he wasn't looking at the girl until she realized he was staring directly at Faithlynn. "I should have known," stated before running off.

Later on that day the club members had to endure more of Honey's scheming. Honey tried many methods on many of the members and even their guests and like always every scheme failed. At the end of the third day Honey was clearly agitated as he paced about the clubroom. From one of the table everyone looked on nervously.

"Would somebody please talk to him," Kaoru requested nervously. "He's scaring me."

"Oh no he's heading for the sweets!" Hikaru suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't worry we've emptied out all the sweets," Kyouya explained calmly with a smile on his face.

"You seem really chipper today," Haruhi observed pleasantly.

"Looks like he finally gave up after three days," Hikaru stated after watching Honey suddenly collapse. Tentatively Tamaki approached his fallen sempai and began rubbing his back.

"Honey-sempai?" Suddenly without warning Honey's jaws are around Tamaki's hand. "Somebody help me!" Tamaki screamed as he waved his hand around trying to dislodge it from Honey's mouth. "He's eating my arm off!"

"Mitsukuni," Takashi addressed calmly and he approached the two. "Don't take this out on other people." Honey immediately left go of Tamaki upon hearing him and got an annoyed face. "It's disgraceful." That was the last straw from Honey. With incredible force Honey grabbed Takashi and threw him across the room.

"You idiot!" Honey shouted angrily. "A little bit isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" Everyone watched in shock as Honey ran angrily out of the clubroom.

"Honey-sempai!" both Faithlynn and Tamaki shouted as they ran after him.

"Leave me alone!" Honey shouted at them from half way down the hall.

"Okay now that's enough!" Faithlynn shouted back as they caught up with him. "I've just about had enough of your little tantrums!" Honey stared at her in shock. He never experienced someone yelling at him before outside his own mother. Seeing that Honey has been taken off his guard Faithlynn let out a sigh of frustration. "You have no right treating any of us the way you have been and especially not Takashi-sempai. He cares about you so much."

"She's right Honey-sempai and we all care about you," Tamaki agreed after taking a brief moment to get over the fact that Faithlynn had just yelled at Honey. "Come back and talk with Mori-sempai. I'm sure you two can come to an understanding and make up."

"I care about all of you too," Honey confessed as he walked over to them sadly. "I didn't mean what I said."

"We know you didn't," Faithlynn said as she hugged Honey to her. Instantly Honey buried his face in her chest.

"Lets go back to the clubroom and clear all this up," Tamaki instructed as he placed a hand on the small of Faithlynn's back to guide them back to the others. Upon reaching the door Tamaki stopped. "Wait," he ordered before pressing his ear closer to the door. "Listen." They could hear Kyouya talking inside.

"Because he felt at fault Mori-sempai wanted some sort of punishment form Honey-sempai to make up for his failure."

"So that's why Takashi-sempai was behaving that way," Faithlynn said a little shocked before Tamaki opened the clubroom doors.

"Well there you have it Honey-sempai," Tamaki stated with warmth in his voice. "What will you do now?" Tears began to form in Honey's eyes as he removed his arms from Faithlynn's waist. With a tearful cry Honey ran to Takashi shouting how sorry he was.

"I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again!" Honey cried as Takashi wrapped his arms around his cousin. From that moment on Honey was much better behaved about his cavity, but constantly demanded for Faithlynn's time along with Takashi's and soon he was cleared to eat sweets once again.

"It's nice to have things back to normal," Kaoru said as he watched Honey devour his treats with Faithlynn and Takashi next to him.

"Yeah, but now he seems more attached to Faithlynn then ever," Hikaru informed as he too along with Tamaki and Haruhi watched the little trio.

"I think he's developing more of a mother complex," Tamaki stated in amusement. "You should have seen the way they spoke to each other when we ran after him. You would think she was a mother scolding her child." Suddenly the door to the clubroom opened. "Oh, looks like we have a new guest."

"Sempai," Faithlynn whispered to Takashi and directed his attention to the young girl that had entered. It was the girl that confessed to him earlier. Silently Takashi stood and walked over to the girl.

"Are you a fan of Mori-senpai?" Tamaki questioned warmly. She ignored Tamaki's inquiry and went to stand right in front of Takashi. Faithlynn watched silently as the girl talked to Takashi. She couldn't make out what the girl was saying, but she didn't look too happy at the moment, but then suddenly the girl's face lit up brightly. With a happy sigh Faithlynn offered Honey another slice of cake as she heard Renge once again on the microphone.

"I need to destroy that damn microphone," Faithlynn stated with a groan

"Mitsukuni, you've made a mess," Takashi said as he grabbed a napkin and started cleaning Honey's face. A round of squeals followed this from their guests along with Renge shouting in the microphone.

"Japanese girls are so weird!" Faithlynn exclaimed before getting up out of her chair. "Renge give me that damn microphone!"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's so nice here," Faithlynn said as she picked bussed a table. "Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you."

"Honestly I was shocked you wanted to spend your summer working at my dad's friend's bed and breakfast," Haruhi responded as she she too bussed another table.

"It's not uncommon in America for people in high school to do volunteer work during the summer. Besides I've never been to Karuizawa and Ms. Misuzu is your dad's good friend so of course I want to help. Your dad is such a sweet man."

"Well my dad does like you a lot and he was really happy when I told him you were volunteering with me. Lets go outside and get the laundry. I'm sure its dry by now."

"All right," Faithlynn agreed and the two went out to the back to begin folding. "It's going to be interesting going the summer without seeing the guys."

"I'm just glad to get away for a little while." Suddenly Haruhi stopped folding the sheet she had. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like a helicopter." Instantly both Faithlynn and Haruhi's face paled. "You don't think?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voiced called out from the helicopter. "Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!"

"Kyouya I know you're the one who told him!" Faithlynn shouted angrily. A little while later Faithlynn and Haruhi found themselves sitting with the Host Club in the garden.

"A job huh?" Kaoru inquired. "I don't get it. You two turned down our invitation to Bali for this?"

"We even asked them to go with us to Switzerland, didn't we?" Honey added just as shocked.

"Yeah well, I still don't have a passport, remember?" Haruhi responded with slight annoyance.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts, and at a discount no less," Kyouya added casually.

"Why didn't you take them on their offer though?" Haruhi questioned Faithlynn.

"Oh honestly," Faithlynn began with a slight blush, "I go on vacations with my family all the time and with my father being in the Navy I've seen a lot of the world already so I decided my time would be better spent volunteering." Unknowingly a kind smile slowly crept on Kyouya's face. "But that's besides the point. Why are you guys here anyway?"

"According to the hand book, jobs are prohibited," Kyouya informed with a hint of smug in his voice.

"I, uh, had no idea," Haruhi responded nervously.

"Hey did you hear?" Hikaru questioned with a sneer. "Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission."

"That's grounds for expulsion," Koaru added.

"Stop it you guys," Faithlynn reprimanded. "I's only a job if you get paid. We are technically doing volunteer work."

"Well I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway," Honey interjected.

"And oversea travel is so exhausting," Kyouya added. Haruhi and Faithlynn's faces began to pale when they realized where everyone this was going.

"Of course, you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please," Tamaki began. "But then again, like it or not, so do we.  
And you know, I for one find pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming."

"No!" Haruhi shouted in despair.

"Ms. Misuzu, do we even have any rooms available?" Faithlynn called out in hopes that they were fully booked. Misuzu came out to join the group.

"I'm so sorry boys," he began. "I'd love to have you all as guests, but I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left."

"Well it looks like you guys will have to go stay at your cottages then," Faithlynn said with cheer before high fiving Haruhi.

"Here's an idea," Hikaru suddenly interjected. "Why not hold a little competition?" And just like that with Misuzu's premisison a competition called "The Guest Relations Odd Jobs Contest at Pension Misuzu" began. The goal for the boys was for which ever one of them to appease Misuzu the most with being as refreshing as possible. A couple of hours into the contest Faithlynn and Haruhi decided to check in with Kyouya to see how it was going.

"So Kyouya you're staying out of it?" Faithlynn questioned as she and Haruhi took a seat with him in the garden.

"Of course," Kyouya answered as he sipped his tea. "Winning means I end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me.  
I'll just sit back and watch things unfold then head for the cottage."

"So you guys really do own cottages in the area." Haruhi stated in slight amazement.

"So, who's your favorite to win?" Kyouya questioned both the girls. "There must be someone you have in mind. Do you care to bet?"

"Why don't you just tell us who you think will win," Faithlynn shot back.

"It's easy enough to tell at a glance," Kyouya began as he looked around the area. "Honey-Senpai's brand of cute doesn't quite fit Misuzu's notion of refreshing. So I'm afraid he is out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the ideal, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But we both know the likelihood of that." Faithlynn couldn't help but giggle at that last comment. "Ordinarily you'd figure Hikaru and Kaoru. Then again, seems we have a dark horse." The girls followed Kyouya's line of sight to Takashi chopping wood.

"It is a refreshing sight," Faithlynn commented with a smile, hoping to provoke Kyouya a little.

"Except that if Honey-senpai drops out, Mori-senpai is bound to go along with him. His competing in the game after all is more or less conditional to that."

"Point made," Faithlynn conceded. She was slightly sadden that Kyouya hadn't taken the bait, but knew she was getting her hopes up to think he might react jealously of her admiring Takashi. She appreciated a good looking guy like any other girl, but Faithlynn had a feeling that Kyouya knew she held no romantic feelings for the upper classman.

"Which means?" Haruhi questioned.

"Victory will be ours," Kaoru answered from the table him and Hikaru were sitting at.

"Well maybe not," Haruhi interjected. "I couldn't help but notice that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did win, you couldn't both stay."

"No big deal," Hikaru said he and Kaoru stared out at the garden. "We can just bring another bed over from the cottage."

"Yeah, we can even squeeze into the single," Kaoru added.

"That's actually really sweet," Faithlynn commented with a smile. "Twins must share a closer bond then regular siblings."

"The contest isn't quite decided yet," Kyouya decided to interject. "There's still a number of ways to make this game more interesting."

"You're going to help Tamaki-senpai huh?" Faithlynn asked with a smirk. "You just love stirring the pot." Not too long later Faithlynn found herself standing with Kaoru outside watching Tamaki play the piano through the sliding glass door.

"So much for us," Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"You guys could still win," Faithlynn said as she bent to pick up the basket of laundry she had sitting by her feet.

"I don't know," Kaoru said dejectedly. "Kyouya-senpai's created a monster. The boss didn't even know this place had a piano before he pointed it out to him."

"It is what it is then," Faithlynn sighed before making her way back inside. She had only took two steps when all of a sudden she heard Kaoru shouted for her to look out and was tackled to the ground. Evidently one of the guest had accidently knocked a flower pot of the window sill and if it hadn't been for Kaoru's quick reflexes Faithlynn would have been hit in the head by it.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, his body still half over hers. For a moment Faithlynn couldn't speak. Kaoru had saved her from a potential trip to the hospital, but surprisingly that wasn't the reason for her lack of speech. She hadn't been so intimately close to Kaoru since the beach house incident a couple of months ago. Before too much was going on so she never really had time to think about how she felt then, but now she found herself reacting strangely. Kyuoya had never made any romantic advances towards her and though she had been picked up in Takashi's arms before her heart had never raced in the way it was right at that moment. "Faithlynn are you all right?" Kaoru asked again with more concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Faithlynn finally responded with a bit of a daze to her voice.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he came running to his twin's side. "You're hurt! Let me see!"

"I'm fine," Kaoru reassured before touching the cut on his cheek. "It's only a little scratch."

"Don't scare me like that," Hikaru commanded weakly before taking his brother's hand. Kaoru affectionately bumped his forehead against Hikaru's.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Hikaru only responded with an affectionate smile. Faithlynn smiled fondly at the lovely sight the twins made. Even though they were master manipulators she couldn't deny her appreciation for how close they were.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Misuzu shouted from behind. Apparently that little act had sealed the deal for the brothers, much to Tamaki's dismay.

The next morning Faithlynn and Haruhi awoke with the hopes that today would be less eventful then the last.

"Come on, I said I was sorry," Hikaru wined as the twins came down for breakfast. "What do you want me to do? I didn't mean to kick you out of bed. It was an accident."

"Accident or not, my back is killing me," Kaoru shot back annoyed.

"What's wrong with your back?" Faithlynn asked as she approached their table.

"Hikaru kicked me out of the bed in the middle of the night," Kaoru explained with annoyance still in his voice as he rubbed his back. Faithlynn stared at them with a blank face before bursting into laughter.

"And what's so funny?" Hikaru questioned in a snarky manner.

"Who at our age gets kicked out of bed?" Faithlynn answered still laughing. "It's like your five!"

"Yeah whatever," Hikaru sulked. "Just get us some breakfast, please. I'll have two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup."

"Seriously?" Faithlynn responded in indignation.

"I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grained cereal," Kaoru added. "The kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it."

"You too?" Faithlynn exclaimed. The twins looked at her with confusion. "Privilege much? Did you even bother to read the menus to see what we ACTUALLY have?"

"Rude," Hikaru commented not so under his breath.

"Behave!" Tamaki shouted as he smacked both of the brothers on the backside of their heads with some rolled up paper. "Just who in the world do you think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on holiday!"

"Thank you!" Faithlynn exclaimed.

"We are aristocracy," Hikaru deadpanned.

"So are you boss," Kaoru added. Tamaki then decided to go on one of his long tangents something Faithlynn had already decided was not worth paying attention to. Her mind started to wonder when Hikaru handed her what looked like to be a manual.

"Hey wait, have you got rule number five yet?" Hikaru interrupted. "It says we have to be up by 6 a.m."

"Have Kyouya-senpai and Honey-senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru questioned. Tamaki's face instantly paled and he began to shake. "We didn't mean to stir up painful memories."

"Honey-sempai I get, but why are you guys worried about Kyouya?" Faithlynn inquired innocently.

"You don't know about how Kyouya is if you wake him up too early?" Hikaru questioned back.

"Kyouya never gives me a problem when I wake him up." The three boys' eye grew in surprise.

"Why would you be at Kyouya-sempai's house early in the morning?" Hikaru asked with suspicion. Faithlynn's eyes narrowed in annoyance at what she could tell Hikaru was getting at.

"As his assistant for the Host Club I've been over at his house doing paperwork and there has been times I've slept over because we were up so late," Faithlynn explained. "Whenever that happens I always have a hard time sleeping in there so I wake him up to take me home in the morning." The three began to imagine a very grouchy Kyouya being woken up and ignored by a devil may care Faithlynn. Their fantasizing was cut short when they heard someone into the B&B.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" the delivery boy gasped as he entered.

"Hey, Arai?" Haruhi responded in equal shock.


	12. Chapter 12

"Haru-chan you know him?" Faithlynn asked as she, the twins, and Tamaki approached the two. "He's pretty cute." Faithlynn suddenly felt someone nudge her on her back, but when she turned to see who it was all three of them were watching the interaction between Haruhi and the delivery guy named Arai.

"So uh, these your friends?" Arai asked a little nervous to suddenly have them all surround them. After introducing them all Haruhi led Arai to sit at a table. Everyone else joined them at the table except for the twins. They all enjoyed hearing the two reminisce about their junior high times. Well, almost everyone.

"They've had zero contact since graduation," Hikaru huffed. "So, in my opinion they're not friends just former classmates." Faithlynn turned her attention to Hikaru and was about to say something when she realized that apparently no one else had heard him. She quickly decided to drop it in hopes that Hikaru was done with his sulking. "Hey, Haruhi! Don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!"

"Hikaru, hush!" Faithlynn scolded immediately. The two glared at one another before Hikaru decided to turn his back to her.

"What's with him?" Hikaru spoke again. "He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest."

"Are you kidding me!" Faithlynn growled as she face palmed herself.

"You're being unusually critical," Kyouya commented casually.

"I'm just sayin'!," Hikaru replied rudely. "It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi! It's sickening to watch him try and flirt!"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi protested. "What's wrong with you? Quit acting like such a Jerk!"

"Hey, it's no big deal," Arai said, trying to defuse the situation. "He's right. I did have a thing for you once. But who cares? You already turned me down, right?" Instantly Hikaru was forgotten and everyone's attention was on the apparent one sided love between Arai and Haruhi. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Apparently Haruhi had no clue that Arai had a crush on her back in the day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted happily. "Get over here! This may be our only chance to hear what Haruhi was like in Middle school."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Hikaru responded with a snotty attitude. "Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around talking about somebody's past. I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She's got plenty of friends. So she doesn't need you around. Get it?"

"You fu," but Faithlynn never got to finished her cursing before Haruhi had already gotten out of her chair and slapped Hikaru hard across the face. Everyone stared at Haruhi in shock.

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded aggressively. "I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends any more! You got that!?"

"But why?" Hikaru questioned. He was still in shock from being slapped by her. "Why should anyone else even matter to you? I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" With that Hikaru ran back up to him room in a fit.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called before following Hikaru upstairs. "Wait for me!"

"Their world is still so small," Tamaki said with sadness laced in his voice. "It's such a shame."

"Arai I deeply apologize for Hikaru's behavior," Faithlynn said with sincerity.

"I'm really sorry too Arai," Haruhi added. "I can't believe Hikaru behaved like that."

"Oh I can think of a reason," Faithlynn said with a knowing smirk.

"Either way I'm still very sorry."

"It's okay," Arai assured. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, it sure seemed to set him off, huh?

"Hika-chan!" Honey suddenly exclaimed. Faithlynn turned and looked at "Hikaru" with confusion.

"I was outta line, I'm sorry," the Hikaru apologized.

"Thanks, don't worry about it," Arai said kindly. "Well see you soon, Fujioka. Bye, guys." Everyone waved goodbye until Arai had left the property. At that moment Faithlynn quickly turned her attention to "Hikaru" with an evil glint in her eye.

"Wow Hikaru, I was so impressed with how mature you just were with apologizing to Arai," Faithlynn cooed as she grabbed "Hikaru's" arm and pressed her chest to it.

"What?" the "Hikaru" exclaimed in shock and slight embarrassment.

"She's messing with you Kaoru," Haruhi informed as if it were obvious. "So tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru."

"I don't think Hikaru's temper is gonna let up anytime soon," Kaoru explained casually before turning his full attention to Haruhi. "He's no fun when he's like this, so I've got a small favor to ask of you. How would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?" Faithlynn's eyes immediately went wide. She had never suspected that Kaoru might have a crush on Haruhi.

Quickly Faithlynn made her way back to the kitchen with her hand over her tightening chest. Once inside she started working on cleaning the remaining plates that were used for breakfast. While washing the plates in auto mode Faithlynn began to mentally explore why she was behaving the way she was about Kaoru asking Haruhi out on a date. She knew she had no right to feel anything since she was engaged to Kyouya. Faithlynn had to admit she was getting tired of Kyouya treating her like a useful accessory rather then someone he was going to be spending his life with and she was beginning to think that maybe agreeing to the arrange marriage was a mistake. So lost in her own thoughts that Faithlynn didn't hear Kaoru entering the kitchen calling her name. It wasn't till she felt a hand on her shoulder that she came back to Earth.

"Hey, I've been calling you," Kaoru informed with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry," Faithlynn rushed her apology as she reach for a towel to dry her hands with. "Did you need something?"

"I need you to help me with tomorrow." Faithlynn felt her chest tighten again.

"You need me to help you with your date with Haruhi tomorrow?"

"Not my date. Hikaru's date." Faithlynn tilted her head in confusion. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the cute expression on her face. "I'm going to trick Hikaru in taking my place with Haruhi tomorrow."

"Yeah, still confused."

"It may be hard for you to understand, but it would be good for Hikaru to find other people he can feel close to," Kaoru began explaining. "The only people we've ever been able to depend on are ourselves. We didn't care what anyone else thought about us. That's probably how we ended up so self-centered."

"Glad at least one of you can admit it," Faithlynn commented cheekily. Kaoru smirked at her before continuing.

"I guess you could say Hikaru is immature and lets his emotions take over."

"That's an understatement."

"I'm not sure he's even aware of it, but I can tell that he cares about Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to react, so his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of her attention."

"I think it's kind of cute in a odd sort of way that Hikaru wants her attention all to herself. It's like he's a little kid and she's his favorite toy. Of course he wouldn't want to share."

"Comparing Haruhi to a toy?" Kaoru questioned playfully.

"You know that's not what I meant," Faithlynn responded with a smile before throwing the hand towel at his face. "But you're right he is immature in that sense. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you along with two of my maids get Haruhi to look extra cute for the date?"

"I swear I've never been apart of so much mischief since I met you two," Faithlynn said exasperated as she turned her attention back to washing dishes.

"I think you like it," Kaoru said as he pressed himself next to Faithlynn's side.

"You know Kaoru I'm starting to think you might have less then innocent reasons for touching me so much," Faithlynn began coolly before turning to press her chest against Kaoru's arm again. "Or did my last little display of boldness get you thinking?" Kaoru's cheeks instantly flushed red which caused Faithlynn to break into laughter. "I'm kidding!" Feeling embarrassed Kaoru turned his face away from her. "Don't pout Kaoru. What time are your maid coming?"

Surprisingly it wasn't nearly as difficult for Faithlynn and the two Hitachiin maids to get Haruhi dolled up as Faithlynn feared it would be. She theorized that because she was with the maids getting Haruhi ready Haruhi was more willing to put up with all he fussing and attention she was receiving. Faithlynn had to admit to herself that it wasn't exactly hard to make Haruhi look really cute for her date. Haruhi already had a sweet face and petite frame, at least by Faithlynn's standard. Secretly she wished that Haruhi never had to cut her hair. If she still had her long hair Haruhi would look straight adorable.

"Haurhi!" Tamaki shouted as Kaoru and Faithlynn struggled to keep him from running out of the little bistro they were hiding out in as they observed how Haruhi and Hakiru's date was going.

"Senpai you have to stop struggling!" Faithlynn shouted back in distress.

"Why did Hikaru and Haruhi end up on a date, anyway?!" Tamaki asked as he collapsed against Faitnlynn. "I don't understand!  
How are yesterday's events even related to this?!"

"You know, this might be Haru-chan's first date," Honey rather carelessly commented.

"Honey-sempai you're not help!" Faithlynn reprimanded.

"Kaoru you're gonna pay for this!" Tamaki wailed as he cried on Faithlynn's shoulder. "And look at what she's wearing! It's cute! It's super cute!"

"This date is basically a test to see if Hikaru can handle being thoughtful to one's others, all right?" Kaoru explained. "Just promise me you won't interfere with them, okay?"

"Fine," Tamaki conceded, "but then why are you making us follow them?"

"Because!" Kaoru exclaimed before hiding behind a tree, "there's no reason we should miss out on watching something this interesting." The group followed the couple for about thirty minutes before Tamaki started losing it again. Hikaru was doing a terrible job of entertaining and being considerate of Haruhi.

"How could he call himself a host club member?!" Tamaki growled as he once again tried to intervene with the date. "This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen!"

"You have to calm down," Faithlynn stated as she once again was holding Tamaki back. She had to admit though that for being a host member Hikaru was doing a terrible job with hosting his date with Haruhi.

"I should switch with Hikaru!" Tamaki protested. "I'll show her a good time! Get out there, Kyouya! Act like a punk and pick a fight with Haruhi, so Hikaru will have to rescue her!"

"You honestly think Kyouya is going to do anything?" Faithlynn questioned in mild disbelief.

"Where do you dream this stuff up?" Kyouya commented with disinterest. They all continued fussing over how the date was going and the continue struggle of holding Tamaki back from ruining it. Not much time had passed until they were no longer paying attention to what was actually going on between Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Kaoru look," Faithlynn said as she pointed to the couple.

"We take our eyes off of them for a second and suddenly everything's great," Kaoru stated happily as they all watch the couple enjoy themselves together.

"That's true, but I get the feeling Haruhi's the one in charge here," Kyouya informed.

"It's not a bad thing if the girl takes the wheel now and then," Faithlynn responded with a smile.

"We should get going," Kyouya stated as he began ushering everyone the opposite direction. "If we get caught, it's gonna ruin everything. And anyway, I don't think the boss can handle much more of this."

"I'm going to stay and look around," Faithlynn informed. "I haven't had a chance to look around the town yet."

"I can keep you company," Kaoru offered.

"Thanks," Faithlynn replied happily. "It would be more fun with company." Kyouya narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange between the two.

"We'll see you two at the bed and breakfast later then," Kyouya said before they began to walk back dragging Tamaki with them.

"Want to first try that ice cream Haruhi and Hikaru were eating earlier?" Kaoru offered, but Faithlynn face suddenly dropped.

"Sorry, but I didn't bring my wallet with me," Faithlynn explained. "I wasn't expecting to buy anything while I was out here."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to allow you to pay," Kaoru said as he led Faithlynn to the ice cream kart. The two enjoyed their ice cream and began walking around the shops.

"So how can you and Haruhi really tell between me and Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned as they walked out of another shop.

"Can't let that go can you?" Faithlynn shot back before sighing to herself. "Fine I'll tell you how I can tell. I can't speak for Haruhi but for me, besides your basic mannerisms, it's your voices."

"My voice?" Kaoru repeated in slight shock.

"Yes," Faithlynn confirmed with a smile. "So no matter what you and Hikaru do to cover up your mannerisms all I have to do is close my eyes and listen and I'll be able to tell who is who."

"So even if you lost your sight you would know weather or not it was me?"

"The instant I hear your voice I know it's you," Faithlynn stated as she stopped to look into the window of a shop. Kaoru looked at Faithlynn's profile as she peered through the window. He had never felt so exposed to someone other then his brother. No matter what Hikaru and him came up with they would never be able to trick Faithlynn. She was so in tuned to them that she memorized the slight difference in their voices. And she also showed a side of her personality that he never knew she had till yesterday. Apparently Faithlynn had a hidden flirtatious side that he had to admit was very intriguing.

"You know you've been staring through that window for a while now. Found something you like?"

"Oh sorry," Faithlynn apologized with a slight blush. "I just saw a hair comb that I liked and I was just making a mental note of where it was so I could come back and get it another day. Hopefully no one will have bought it by then."

"Really? Which one?"

"That one," Faithlynn said as she pointed to a comb that had a white pearl finish with a dark blue Kirin leaping across it. "The Kirin looks so beautiful on it." Faithlynn stared at it a little more, but was sadden when she saw a woman's hand come into view to grab the comb. "Oh well, guess it wasn't meant to be." With a sigh Faithlynn stepped back from the window and was about to continue walking when she realized Kaoru wasn't with her anymore. "Kaoru?"

"Sorry about that," Kaoru said as he suddenly appeared beside her. Without warning the two heard a large boom coming from somewhere around them.

"That sounded like thunder," Faithlynn observed. "We should start heading back now."

"Hold on for a second though," Kaoru said as he reached inside a bag and pulled out the comb Faithlynn was admiring.

"Kaoru!" Faithlynn gasped. "Did you buy that for me?"

"I wouldn't have shown it to you if I didn't," Kaoru said as he placed the comb in her palm. Immediately Faithlynn turned to look at her reflection in the window so that she could put the comb in her hair. "It looks good on you."

"I'll pay you back when we get back."

"Gifts are not suppose to be paid back Faithlynn." Faithlynn turned to stare up at Kaoru in shock as a deep blush crept across her cheeks. Kaoru suddenly remember how he had told Hikaru about telling people how you feel or they will never know. He decided that it was time to follow his own advise. "So tell me, am I still the kind of guy you look at, but don't touch?" Kaoru asked with some nervousness in his voice. Faithlynn could only continue to stare up at him as he stepped closer to gently grasp a lock of her hair that was pinned back by the comb and twirl it around in his fingers. "I have never felt such a pull towards someone as I do you. You're so different from the other girls."

"Kaoru I don't know what to say." With their eyes locked on one another Kaoru could see that Faithlynn was not ready to make a decision on whether or not she wanted to be with him.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Kaoru quickly said as he himself began to blush from everything he was saying. "Take your time. It's not like we'll be disappearing on each other any time soon."

"Yes, I would like some time please," Faithlynn asked in a breathy voice. "I have some things in my life I need to resolve before I can give you an answer. You're more then welcomed though to keep flirting with me like this in the meantime if you wish."

"I think I'm going to look forward to your answer then." Suddenly the moment was broken when another thunder clap was heard. "And that would be our signal to get going."

"I believe you're right," Faithlynn agreed with a smile. The two smiled at each other before heading back to the bed and breakfast. By the time they had finally made it the rain was really starting to pore.

"You guys made it back!" Honey greeted happily and he wrapped his arms around Faithlynn's waist to give her a hug.

"Where's Haruhi and Hikaru?" Faithlynn inquired as she looked around the dining hall. She quickly spotted Misuzu talking on the phone and began walking over to him.

"Goodbye now," Misuzu said before hanging up the phone with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Faithlynn asked.

"Evidently, Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the produce shop and decided he'd head back on his own," Misuzu began to explain. "Arai said Haruhi took off after Hikaru and that's when it started pouring. He was worried so he called to make sure they made it home okay." Faithlynn turned to Tamaki with wide fearful eyes. He was the only one besides her that knew of her great fear of thunder. With hard eyes Tamaki bought out his cell and called Hikaru.

"Hey, what's up boss?" came Hikaru's calm voice. "You've got great timing, think you can send a cab to get me? I haven't had any luck hailing one..."

"You idiot!" Tamaki interrupted angrily. "I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm like this by herself?! Now you listen to me, Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it, she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealousy and worry about someone else for once?!" At that moment Faithlynn stole the phone from Tamaki.

"You listen hear Hikaru, if you're not the one that brings Haruhi back I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish! My father's an Admiral in the God damn U.S. Navy and I have ways of gaining access to their military weapons! Now go bring back my best friend right now!"

"And that's why you don't piss off Faith-chan," Honey stated in appreciation.

"You would know," Takashi added giving Honey a knowing look. Thankfully not too long after Hikaru called Tamaki back letting him know that he had Haruhi and to ask him to send his town car to pick them up. By the next day the storm had passed and every was in the dining hall chatting. Suddenly the bell for the door rang signaling that someone had entered. Everyone turned to see it was Arai.

"Good morning Arai," Haruhi greeted.

"I brought you a watermelon," Arai said as he held it up. "My Uncle's got the best in town."

"Oh Wow, it's huge!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"It's certainly an impressive melon," Tamaki said before going silent. Hikaru had approached Arai and everyone was curious how he would behave.

"Here," Arai offered the melon to Hikaru with a smile. Hikaru smiled back before taking the melon.

"Thanks a lot." With a collective sigh everyone began talking again.

"By the way, a question about your strategy," Kyouya said as he stepped over to where Kaoru and Faithlynn were standing. "Did you ever consider the possibility the date might go too well and those two might fall in love?"

"Nah, it's still too soon for that," Kaoru reassured casually. "Hikaru is kind of a dummy."

"Well then he's lucky because our club is full of dummies," Kyouya replied with light amusement, before turning his attention to Faithlynn. "By the way Faithlynn that comb looks good on you. Did you get it yesterday?"

"Yes," Faithlynn answered with a blush on her cheeks. Kaoru smiled at her knowingly before secretly brushing his fingers against her hand. Faithlynn immediately responded with doing the same back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Excuse me," a young male's voice said from behind Faithlynn just as she was about to enter the club room. She turned to see someone she actually knew quite well in fact. "Faithlynn-senpai?"

"Chika?" Faithlynn responded in slight shock. Yasuchika was in junior high so she didn't understand why he would at Ouran. "What are you doing here?"

"Could you ask 3rd year student, Mitsukuni Haninozuka to meet me out here?"

"Seriously?" Faithlynn sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. She knew exactly why Yasuchika was asking for his older brother.

"Oh, look it's Chika-chan!" Honey said in his usual cheerful voice as he bounded towards the two with Takashi in tow. "So, what's up You rarely come over to the high school like this to see me."

"Prepare yourself, Mitsukuni," Yasuchika commanded before attacking Honey.

"Hey come on!" Haruhi shouted as she ran to the dueling brothers. "Cut it out, you guys! Mori-senpai!"

"Hm?" was all Takashi responded with.

"Oh there's no point in talking to him," Faithlynn exclaimed angrily. "Even at Honey's home Takashi-senpai never stops these two from fighting."

"Woah!" Renge's voice all of a sudden came on the apparently hidden speaker as her platform came from out of nowhere, AGAIN! "Did you see that?! Honey senpai dodged Chika's preliminary attack! This is gonna be good!"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stared on in shock.

"Where does she get these damn platforms from!?" Faithlynn shouted angrily. "Kyouya, you told me the last one I found was indeed the last one!"

"So they're at it again," Tamaki commented in a casual tone.

"I wish they would have chosen a better location to do this," Kyouya added his two cents.

"Why are all of you so calm?" Haruhi inquired. "Faithlynn you're calm as well?" She apparently had not been privy to the inform about Honey and Yasuchika's sibling dynamics.

"Now things are getting serious!" Renga's voice once again caught their attention. "Chika's got a weapon!"

"Hey you two!" Faithlynn shouted with her hands on her hips. "If you wish to use weapons in your own house that's your business, but weapons will not be tolerated here!"

"Woah!" Hikaru exclaimed as they watch Yasuchika knocked Honey with his pole. "He knocked him out of the park!"

"This may be his first win!" Kaoru shouted in astonishment.

"I gotcha," Yasuchika stated as he got control of his breathing.

"Sorry, but I don't think so," Renge objected. "The winner of this fight is Honey-senpai."

"Renge is right about that," Takashi agreed. "See? He got you." Yasuchika looked down to see that indeed his older brother had used shurikens to pin him to the floor.

"How did he do that?" Yasuchika question in disbelief. Suddenly the drapes in the room closed and, once again, out of nowhere a projection screen came down, portraying the last few moments of the duel.

"First the fight, then weapons are brought in, Renge's platform and now we apparently have a projection screen as well?" Faithlynn questioned to no one in particular. "That's too much for me today. I'm tapping out for the day." But as Faithlynn was making her way out Kaoru smoothly stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist and turning her back around. "Fine," she growled as she waited for Yasuchika to finished explaining his situation to Haruhi.

"I get it now," Haruhi said after she took everything in. "They were fighting because their family makes them."

"Go on, Yasuchika," Tamaki said as he placed a piece of cake down on the table. "We've saved you a yummy piece of cake."

"Thank you, but I don't care for sweets," Yasuchika declined. "Besides a basic principle of the Haninozuka technique is refraining from selfishness. So to let myself indulge in sweets would be out of the question."

"But one little piece of cake isn't really going to hurt you," Tamaki said as he tried to convince Yasuchika it was okay.

"Hold on," Hikaru interjected. "I happen to know of a sweets-loving overly pampered little loli boy who happens to be..."

"The next head of the Haninozukas," Kaoru finished. "And he's sitting right over there."

"Let me just say," Yasuchika began, refusing to even look at his brother, "there's no way I'm ever going to recognize a dimwit like Mitsukuni as the next head of our family. There's no doubts my older brother is strong. But he lives a decadent life style and has failed to show any self restraint. He no longer has the right to be called a Haninozuka. I can't allow someone who arbitrarily quit the Karate Club only to become hooked on cake and stuffed animals to be the head of the Haninozuka family even if he is my older brother. I've been meaning to make that clear for a while. And another thing, Mitsukuni, I've said it before and I'll say it again, stay away from me at school, got it? I'll see you later Faithlynn-senpai." And with a flourish Yasuchika exited the room. Naturally Tamaki immediately decreed that it was the Host Club's duty to repair the siblings relationship. Not too long after the Host Club found themselves looking in on Yasuchika's karate club practice.

"Well, so far it looks like a simple inferiority complex," Hikaru stated sounding rather bored.

"He's always being compared to Honey-senpai so that's why he feels such animosity towards him," Kaoru agreed. "His older brother is more attractive, more popular, and a better martial artist than he is. I think he's just letting his jealousy get the best of him."

"It's totally normal and way boring," both the twins said in unison. "We're gonna go find something more entertaining!"

"Yes!" Faithlynn shouted as she pushed the twins away from the rest of the group. "Trust me when I say those two are a lost cause."

"Hold on," Tamaki shouted at the three. "Come back here you guys." Hikaru stopped to respond back, but Faithlynn kept pushing Kaoru.

"Just keep walking!" she commanded. The two then found themselves back at the high school. "I'm sorry, but honestly Tamaki is completely wasting time, by trying to help Honey-senpai and Yasuchika."

"How do you know Honey-senpai's younger brother?" Kaoru asked as they walked down the hall towards the clubroom.

"Honey-senpai frequently invites me over for desert and tea with him and Takashi-senpai."

"So you sometimes sleep over at Kyouya-senpai's and frequently have tea at the Haninozuka's residence with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You've integrated yourself quite efficiently since joining haven't you."

"Are you implying something Kaoru?" Faithlynn said as she eyed him in fake suspicion.

"Should I be?" Kaoru countered confidently as he opened the door to the club for her. Faithlynn rolled her eyes playfully and made her way to one of the windows inside the clubroom.

"It's not my fault that they seem to enjoy my company," Faithlynn replied in a huff.

"I have a feeling Mori-senpai probably enjoys your company more then Honey-senpai," Kaoru stated as he stood behind Faithlynn and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I would like to enjoy your company as well. Truthfully I would like to be the only one enjoying your company."

"Kaoru," Faithlynn sighed as she subconsciously relaxed against him.

"It's been two weeks since Karuizawa," Kaoru informed as his hand grazed the comb Faithlynn had in her hair. "I've noticed that you quite often wear the comb I bought you."

"Kaoru I just need a little more time." Faithlynn felt Kaoru sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, but I think I deserve something for my patience." With ease Kaoru turned Faithlynn around and immediately pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Faithlynn's eyes went wide in shock at first but quickly closed as the shock wore off. "As I thought," Kaoru began when his lips parted from hers, "you'll be worth the wait." Kaoru then began to walk away, but paused momentarily in midstep.

"Kyouya," Faithlynn gasped in disbelief. A moment later Kaoru continued walking out the room, giving Kyouya a pointed look as he passed him by which Kyouya returned with equal ferver. As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind him Kyouya walked over to where Faithlynn was standing. "When did you get here?"

"We need to have a talk."

"Of course," Faithlynn sighed in distress.

"I believe we should terminate our engagement." Faithlynn cocked her head in confusion. She was not expecting Kyouya to bow out like this. Faithlynn was sure she was in for an intense lecture from him. "It has come to my attention it is not in either of our best interest to continue the engagement. Since my eldest brother is already married to your sister, marrying you would bring little more benefit to the Ootori family. Besides I have a feeling someone else would be a better match for you." Guilt rushed over Faithlynn at what Kyouya was implying. She knew Kyouya had to have seen Kaoru kiss her.

"I'm deeply sorry Kyouya," Faithlynn apologized with great sincerity.

"There is one last request I have though," Kyouya stated as he moved to stand directly in front of her. Before Faithlynn knew it Kyouya had grasped her from behind her head and was giving her quite a passionate kiss. When Kyouya parted from her all Faithlynn could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"What was that for? Trying to punish me for putting you in a position to have to terminate the engagement?" Kyouya just smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Faithlynn." Accepting his response Faithlynn smiled back and left to go home. As soon as she left the room Kyouya sighed to himself in self-loathing. "More like punishing myself for not treating you the way I should have. But you were never meant to become a beautiful accessory to the patriarchal Ootori family. No Faithlynn, you are meant to become a powerful family matriarch and maybe the Hitachiin family is that family. Hopefully Kaoru doesn't make the same mistake as I did and loses a prize like you to someone else."

"Oh Kyouya!" Faithlynn shouted as she suddenly came bursting back into the room. "What ended up happening between Honey-senpai and Chika?"

"They dueled again and naturally Honey-senpai won."

"Well I guess no shocker there," Faithlynn stated with a smile.

"But I think Yasuchika won't be starting any more fights with Honey-senpai on campus any time soon."

"I don't think those two will see eye to eye anytime soon either."

"Let me take you home Faithlynn," Kyouya suddenly offered.

"Are you sure?" Faithlynn asked unsure. "I'm not your fiancé anymore so you're not obliged to take me home anymore."

"You're still my assistant and a good one too," Kyouya answered with a kind smile.

"All right then." To Faithlynn's surprise the car ride home wasn't anything out of the normal. As usual her and Kyouya discussed the financial situation of the club and refined more ways Kyouya could gain more funds to rise above his father's expectations. Though they were no longer engaged Faithlynn had turned into quite an amazing assistant that Kyouya had long since she was irreplaceable. When they arrived at her residence Faithlynn was shocked to see the Hitachiin limo sitting outside her home. Just before exiting the limo Faithlynn turned to see if Kyouya had an idea to what was going on. She was only met with a mere smirk.

"Good luck." Faithlynn smirked back at him.

"Jackass," she stated before exiting the car, slamming the door behind her. As soon as Kyouya's limo drove off Kaoru got out of his. Faithlynn could instantly tell that he was mad, but about what she did not know. So with cautious steps she approached him. "Kaoru what are you doing here?"

"So Kyouya is the reason why you haven't given me an answer," Kaoru stated with a sharp glare. Instantly Faithynn knew he had to have seen Kyouya kiss her.

"Kaoru come inside and I'll explain everything." Silently he followed her into the house. Both her parents were out for their date night so Faithlynn knew she wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them. She led him into their kitchen and began heating up some tea. She handed him a mug before grabbing hers and sitting herself on top of the kitchen island counter. "First let me say that was the first time that Kyouya had ever kissed me, so don't go thinking that what he did was a regular occurrence."

"Then why did he kiss you in the first place?" Kaoru paused to look down into his mug. "And the way he kissed you."

"I think he was saying goodbye to me in his own way," Faithlynn suggested. "You see I was engaged to Kyouya up until a little while ago."

"What?" Kaoru gasped as he stared at her in shock.

"That's why I was asking for time. I was trying to find a legitimate why of getting out of the arrange marriage. Looks like though Kyouya wanted the arrangement terminated as well and seeing you kiss me gave him the final push to end it." Faithlynn then waited on baited breath to hear his response.

"Well that explains a lot," Kaoru said with a sigh as he put down his mug and moved to bring Faithlynn off the counter and stand before him. "So now you're free to give me my answer?"

"You'll have to ask me again," Faithlynn answered with a blush as Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Am I still a guy you wouldn't touch?" Kaoru asked as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"No asked me the reason question," Faithlynn demanded as she lightly bumped his forehead. Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle at her cute antics.

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes," Faithlynn breathed before Kaoru pressed his lips to hers. This kiss didn't take Faithlynn by surprise and she quickly responded back with wrapping her arms around his neck. With her arms around him Kaoru could feel the very male part of him beginning to stir. Though he had known many pretty girls, none of them made him respond in a way that Faithlynn had since day one. At first it was just innocent fascination for the pretty foreigner that, surprisingly, quickly turned into infatuation then love. She seemed almost like water. No matter where she went Faithlynn seemed to be able to carve her way through. She had even managed to carve her way into every single Host Club members life in one form or another.

Kaoru felt his pride swelling with the knowledge that a girl as great as Faithlynn was now his. He could feel himself quickly becoming possessive of her and his arms tightened around her at the thought of someone else besides himself kissing her. To his surprise Faithlynn let out a little moan from his tightened embrace. This elicited a jolt to run down his spine and suddenly Kaoru felt an incredible urge to hear her make that noise again. Lightly he began to unconsciously press Faithlynn against the countertop behind her.

"Kaoru," Faithlynn gasped as she felt Kaoru pin her to the counter behind her. Kaoru immediately took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her sweet mouth. A very male groan erupted as he felt his tongue brush against hers.

"Oh my!" a woman's gasped suddenly broke into the room.

"Mama!" Faithlynn gasped just after breaking their heated kiss.

"Mrs. Arcari?" Kaoru inquired almost dumbly.

"Honey I think I left my wallet in the car!" Faithlynn's mom quickly shouted out the door. "Thank you!"

"Mama I thought today was your and daddy's date night," Faithlynn said before her mother quickly grabbed the two and sat them down at the dining table with their books opened around them. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't find your wallet Shantell," Faithlynn's father said as he entered the house.

"I swear Anthony our daughter is such a good student," Mrs. Arcari gushed which directed her husband's attention to the two supposedly studying at the dining table.

"Hey Kaoru," Mr. Arcari greeted as he walked over to them.

"Good evening Mr. Arcari," Kaoru greeted back. It just so happened that everyone in the Host Club had met Faithlynn's parents multiple times since her mother had her and her husband had to randomly stop by to see how their youngest daughter was doing. Everyone was shocked to see how much Faithlynn looked like her mother. She was almost an exact copy not just in looks but also personality. Shockingly though her father was a tall dark Italian with an aggressive personality, but surprisingly friendly.

"Well honey I have to get to work," Mr. Arcari before heading to his home office. As soon her husband was out of ear shot Mrs. Arcari slapped both of her hands down on the dining table.

"So what the hell is going on between you two? Your father received a phone call from Kyouya saying that you two decided to cancel the engagement."

"Kyouya and I decided that we weren't right for each other," Faithlynn answered. "Our hearts weren't really in it."

"Obviously your heart is no longer in it if Kaoru's tongue in down your throat," Mrs. Arcari stated with a devilish side glance at the Hitachiin twin. Blushing, Kaoru immediately averted his gaze. "So Kaoru you must be the reason why my daughter had been acting so out of it the past month."

"Mama," Faithlynn lightly wined.

"Well give me some time to let your father know that you and Kaoru are now dating," Mrs. Arcari said as she began closing the school books around them. "Although I'm not shocked that you and Kyouya broke it off. You two are not like Serenity and Yuuichi. I must admit that you and Kaoru make much more sense." Faithlynn blushed under her mother's loving gaze as Kaoru secretly held her hand under the table. Mrs. Arcari did not miss the loving look Kaoru was also giving her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you girls doing here?" Faithlynn asked as she stared in shock from her porch at Suzuran and Hinagiku from Lobelia Academy. "How did you even find out where I live?"

"Haruhi was kind enough to give us dirctions," Hinagiku explained as the window from the limo behind them lowered to reveal Benibara with Haruhi sitting next to her.

"Hey Faithlynn," Haruhi casually greeted with a small wave which Faithlynn only glared at her in return. "Hey if I'm getting kidnapped then you might as well come along as well."

"Like hell she is!" Mrs. Arcari suddenly shouted from behind Faithlynn with a military grade assault rifle in her hands.

"Mama!" Faithlynn exclaimed in surprised.

"Her father is an Admiral in the U.S. Navy," Mrs. Arcari stated as she held the gun in an aggressive manner. "I'm pretty sure the U.S. military would not approve of an Admiral's daughter being kidnapped. It could jeopardize the Japan and U.S. relations."

"Run for it!" Suzuran shouted as the two scurried into the limo and took off.

"Mama don't you think that was a little over kill?" Faithlynn stated as she gave her mother an annoyed look.

"Well it got rid of them didn't it?" Mrs. Arcari replied proudly as she gently placed her husband's rifle down next to the door. "So those were the Lobelia girls you told me about?"

"Yup and it looks like they got ahold of Haruhi. I'm going to have to inform the guys."

"Call Kyouya," Mrs. Arcari suggested. "You two are always great on figuring out problems together."

"Yeah I'll give him a call," Faithlynn agreed as she pulled her cell out.

"I'm so glad then even though you two broke up several weeks ago you both remained close."

"I wouldn't say we're close, but we do have a great working relationship," Faithlynn corrected. "I'm just thankful Kaoru isn't jealous of the relationship I have with him. I think he figures that if anything were to happen it would have happened while Kyouya and I were engaged and sense nothing ever happened Kaoru knows there's nothing to worry about." Faithlynn then began calling Kyouya.

"This is Kyouya."

"Hey Kyouya, are you busy at the moment?"

"I'm with everyone and Ranka out in front of St. Lobelia. Apparently Haruhi was taken by the Zuka Club."

"Yeah just a little bit ago they tried to get me as well, but my mom was able to get to leave."

"She pulled your father's gun on them didn't she?"

"You know my family too well," Faithlynn admitted with a slump of her shoulders.

"I'll send a car to pick you up. I have an idea of what Benibara is up to with Haruhi."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Faithlynn ended the call before turning to her mother. "Kyouya's sending a car to pick me up. He has a plan."

"He always does," Mrs. Arcari said proudly before going back into the house. "Tell him I say hi when you see him!" Not too long later Faithlynn found herself walking with Kyouya and the Dean of Lobelia along with two of Kyouya's family's associates.

"It is such an honor having one of the Otori boys dropping by to pay us a visit with the U.S. Admiral's daughter as well," the Dean stated as she showed them into the control room of their theatre.

"Very nice setup," Kyouya admired. "And that's the orchestra pit I take it?"

"That's right," the Dean confirmed. "And just above that, we have our fully equipped digital back drop.  
Here, let me show you."

"What kind of images can you project?" Faithlynn questioned in mock interest. She then noticed that the rest of the club including Haruhi's father were all inside the theatre hiding in the seats. Her eyes then immediately locked on to Kaoru's. For a moment Faithlynn felt like he was giving her an annoyed look before her attention was averted back to the Dean.

"We can project any high resolution image and use it as part of the scenery without unnecessary set changes," the Dean answered happily. "Isn't technology just amazing?"

"Yes," Kyouya answered before giving Faithlynn a look that signaled for her to start their plan. Faithlynn then grabbed the Dean's hands.

"Dean you work so hard everyday for this school. Please allow our associates to pamper you a little."

"Oh my," the Dean practically squealed as Faithlynn lightly pushed her down into a chair and two Otori associates began making her tea and massaging her shoulders. After a few minutes Faithlynn knew the Dean was fully distracted by the pampering she was getting.

"Are you locating the image?" Faithlynn questioned as she made her way over to Kyouya.

"They are currently searching through our archives," Kyouya answered as he typed away on the control room's computers.

"Well you seem to have everything under control. Do you mind if I go see how the others are doing?"

"You mean so you can go see how Kaoru is doing?" Faithlynn's eyes slightly widen as a light blush crept across her face. "You two have been seeing each other for a month now correct?" Faithlynn nodded her head in yes. "Were you two ever planning on telling the club about your little romance?"

"Oh like how you were planning on telling the club when we were engaged?" Kyouya smirked at her little comeback.

"Fair enough," Kyouya conceded. "Naturally your secret is safe with me."

"We both agree that in order to avoid any potential problems for the club we're going to keep our relationship between us. We both don't want our visitors to stop coming if they knew that one of the club members actually had a girlfriend. Also Kaoru isn't sure how Hikaru will take the news. Its always been just them two after all."

"Plus being in a secret romance is a little exciting I bet," Kyouya added with a knowing smirk.

"Yes mister know-it-all you got us there," Faithlynn admitted with a roll of her eyes.

"You know," Kyouya began as he casually began to play with her hair, "You can always make it even more exciting by having a secret romance with me."

"Very funny Kyouya," Faithlynn said as she brushed him off before making her way out of the control room. Upon exiting the room Faithlynn leaned her back against the door and sighed. "Boys always want the toy that another boy has." With another sigh Faithlynn straightened herself up and began making her way to the theatre room. It was right as the play began to start when Faithlynn found her way over to the rest of the Host club that were standing off to the side.

Gently she tapped Kaoru on the shoulder to alert him that she was there. She was surprised that instead of being greeted by a smile Kaoru glared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand and escorted her out of the room. Faithlynn just allowed him to lead her in silence. She couldn't figure out as to why Kaoru seemed so upset. After a few minutes of walking down a few hallways Faithlynn couldn't keep her silence any longer.

"Kaoru what's going on?" Kaoru abruptly stopped walking, but kept his back to her.

"I don't understand," Kaoru said as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Don't understand what?"

"I saw Kyouya talking to you and touching your hair." Faithlynn paled a little. She knew how that must have looked from afar.

"Kyouya was just messing with me," Faithlynn tried to explain, but was suddenly met with Kaoru slamming his hands against either side of her head, effective pinning her to the wall though he was still not looking at her. "Kaoru?" Slowly Kaoru lifted his head to look Faithlynn in the eyes. A self-deprecating smile slowly spread across his face.

"Seeing him touching you made me discover something very unsettling about myself."

"And what was that?"

"I am apparently a jealous and possessive boyfriend," Kaoru admitted before pressing his lips to Faithlynn's in an almost punishing kiss. A gasped escaped Faithlynn's lips before Kaoru used it as an opportunity to move his tongue inside her mouth. Faithlynn felt herself go weak before grabbing Kaoru by his shirt, pulling him flush against her body. A moan emitted from Kaoru's throat as he wrapped his arms around her. "You drive me crazy," Kaoru confessed as he began kissing Faithlynn's neck and subconsciously rubbed his hips against her.

"Kaoru," Faithlynn practically mewed as Kaoru kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that caused her to press her hips against his.

"We should stop before we get too carried away," Kaoru said as he continued to kiss Faithlynn's neck and pressed his body harder against her.

"Yeah you're right," Faithlynn agreed as she slid her body up and down his. Suddenly Kaoru lifted Faithlynn up causing her to automatically wrap her legs around his waist. "This isn't us stopping," Faithlynn panted as she used her legs to squeeze his waist.

"Damn it," Kaoru cursed before gently setting Faithlynn back on her feet. "I can't seem to control myself when it comes to you."

"You're not the only one," Faithlynn admitted blushing as she fixed her clothes that got disheveled during their intense make out session.

"Sorry for attacking you like that," Kaoru apologized as a blush appeared on him as well.

"Don't be sorry," Faithlynn said as she looked down in embarrassment. "I actually kind of liked it." Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat before a sly smile appeared on his face.

"So you like it when I attack you huh?" Faithlynn smiled up at him innocently before gently taking his hand.

"Now don't go getting any ideas," she lightly scolded. "Clearly we can't trust ourselves when we're alone together."

"Oh I trust you," Kaoru stated as he pulled Faithlynn against his body. "I would put myself in your hands any day."

"Really?" Faithlynn questioned in mock shock. "I thought you would prefer if I put myself in your hands." The two suddenly burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should stop before we get out of hand with each other again," Faithlynn said as she attempted to control her laughing. "Besides we should go see how everyone else is doing trying to save Haruhi and all."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "I'm sure they're well into the play by now. I wonder how the boss is fairing with Haruhi performing on stage."

"Oh my Lord Frederick!" the two heard Haruhi's voice call out as they reentered the theatre.

"I am slain by this fatal gunshot wound!" Benibara said her lines as Haruhi, playing Marianne, held her. "Alas, I am to draw breath no more."

"My Lord Frederick!" Haruhi called out again.

"And to think I almost got roped into this monstrosity," Faithlynn as she face palmed herself.

"Ah, and yet, the love I bare for you and the desire I have for revenge are not things which can so simply be forgotten," Benibara spoke as a spot light out of nowhere was on the Host Club members and Haruhi's father, Ranka.

"Senpai?" Haruhi exclaimed. "And dad?" Suddenly Haruhi found herself standing and in the arms of Benibara.

"Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss. All for the sake of revenge," Benibara proclaimed as the audience went into a frenzy.

"Never in a million years will daddy allow his Haruhi to be used in such a despicable way!" Tamaki shouted as he rushed to the stage, but slipped. Then a platform began lifting Haruhi and Benibara up.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Faithlynn shouted angrily. "She has a platform too! Where are you people getting these things?"

"Is it really that amazing to you?" Kaoru asked, not really understanding why Faithlynn found it so strange.

"Stupid rich people," Faithlynn only grumbled in reply.

"Victory is mine, you poor incompetent buffoon!" Benibara shouted from the top of the platform. "Now behold while we embrace."

"Okay I've had enough!" Faithlynn shouted before turning her attention to where the control room was. "Kyouya hurry up and get that damn picture up!" A moment later a picture from earlier in the year of Haruhi accidently kissing Kanako was projected on the stage backdrop.

"That picture is from the dance party," Tamaki acknowledged from his place on the floor.

"So, as you see," Hikaru began.

"Haurhi's already had her first kiss," Kaoru explained.

"Haruhi!" Ranka seethed as he began running to the stage in anger. "So is that what goes on in that degenerate Host Club?!"

"Hearing that from her transvestite Father," Hikaru said with a look of mild shock.

"Seems kind of ironic," Kaoru added.

"And I'm on the Host Club too Ranka!" Faithlynn also added.

"You're going to explain this photograph to me right this instant, young lady!" Ranka continued to shout before tripping to the floor next to Tamaki. Suddenly everything erupted into chaos. Haruhi jumped off the platform and landed on Tamaki before everyone began chasing her all over the stage.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the hallway," Faithlynn whispered to Kaoru who gave her a sly smirk.

"Ready to put your body into my hands then?" Kaoru whispered back as he secretively slipped his hand across her outer thigh. Faithlynn suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run from where Kaoru touched her to the top of her spine.

"Here I thought Hikaru was the mischievous twin," Faithlynn commented casually before brush his hand away.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right, next item on the agenda," the class rep announced from the front of class. "I move to discuss what the class plans will be for next week." Faithlynn and Haruhi were in their homeroom talking with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Next week?" Haruhi questioned

""Halloween!" Faithlynn shouted happily!

"You seem particularly happy about this holiday," Hikaru stated in almost a sarcastic tone.

"Her mother was born during this month so Halloween is big with her family," Kaoru explained.

"And you would know that how?" Hikaru questioned suspiciously.

"Oh Haruhi, you've only been a student at Ouran Acdemy since high school, right?" Kurakano suddenly appeared by them effectively saving Kaoru from having to explain himself. "After we finish taking our exams for the fall, we're allowed a few days off until the end of October, and we get to throw costume parties on campus to celebrate."

"And also, to promote camaraderie, each class is allowed to use an entire day for a special class event of their choosing," the class rep added.

"They're pretty fun actually," Kaoru stated happily.

"Yeah, we socialize, or watch some old movies, stuff like that," Hikaru explained.

"Boring! Boring! Boring!" Renge shouted as she jumped on top of a desk.

"I agree!" Faithlynn shouted as she too joined Renge on top of the desk. "We should do something exciting!"

"Girls we're having homeroom now," the class rep tried to interject but didn't realize Faithlynn and Renge were too far gone to hear him. "Could you two get down off the desk, please?"

"What our Halloween requires is something special, special, special!" Renge exclaimed as her excitement increased. "So, I propose holding a Halloween Test of Courage tournament! The bravest student wins!"

"That sounds perfect!" Faithlynn agreed happily and she and Renge danced happily together on the desk. "We can ask the superintendent to give us access to the school after hours when it's dark. Then, we'll all dress up in our scariest costumes and scare each other!"

"We're in," the twins said in unison.

"All right!" Faithlynn proclaimed as she jumped into Kaoru's arms happily. "This is going to be so fun!" Hikaru watched his twin and Faithlynn's interaction suspiciously. For a while now he had noticed a strange relationship forming between the two. It was starting to become apparent that Kaoru and Faithlynn were touching each other more often then they were before summer began. Before he could ponder more on this his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Well now, why don't we think this through everyone?" the class rep interjected. "We can't all go individually. We should be in teams of at least three or four."

"Yeah, teams would be scarier," Kurakano agreed happily.

"And anybody who leaves," Hikaru began.

"Gets featured on the front page of the school newspaper as the "Captain of All Cowards"," Kaoru finished. Suddenly everyone in the class began supporting the idea.

"All right then, are there any objections to the majority vote?" the class rep questioned everyone. "Are there any at all?  
Is anyone opposed to the idea? Come on, anyone?" Faithlynn couldn't help but give the rep and strange look. If she didn't know better it almost seemed like he didn't want to do the test of courage. "Oh, very well then, the motion passes unanimously. The Class 1-A event for this year will be a special Halloween Test of Courage tournament." After it was agreed that they were going to do the test of courage Faithlynn, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru made their way to their club room.

"Hello!" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted together. In preparation for Halloween the Host Club was doing a vampire theme for their guests.

"Why are you guys late?" Tamaki scolded. "Hurry up and change."

"Sorry, boss, but from now until Halloween count us out," Hikaru declared.

"We're on the preparation committee for a special event," Kaoru explained. "Class 1-A is sponsoring it."

"Duty calls then," Kyouya said casually.

"Good luck without us here for a week!" the twins said together as they escorted Faithlynn and Haruhi out.

"Have fun!" Honey called out happily.

"Hold on!" Tamaki shouted angrily. "Why is Haruhi going?"

"Obviously she's in our class sempai," Faithlynn informed in annoyance from Tamaki's inability to remember that they all were in the same class. "The special event is an after dark test of courage tournament."

"After dark?" Tamaki paled.

"Oh, the special event is an after dark test of courage tournament," Kaoru added with an evil look.

"Kaoru don't say it like that!" Faithlynn reprimanded. "You're going to put the wrong idea in his head!"

"Too late," Hikaru pointed out. Everyone could see a thousand emotions and thought playing on Tamaki's face.

"Haruhi, you're not going to take part in this, are you?" Tamaki suddenly implored as he through himself in front of Haruhi. "For decency's sake, tell me you won't!"

"Calm down, senpai,' Haruhi said as she tried to allay his concerns. "It's just some harmless fun."

"Harmless?" Tamaki questioned as his face began to pale. "She thinks it's harmless! Why me?! You won't go! You can't! Daddy doesn't like it!"

"This is the magic spell," Kaoru whispered to Faithlynn. "We may just be members of a host club, but the boss calls Haruhi his daughter, and imagines us to be members of his family."

"Okay, time to go now," Hikaru announced as he grabbed Haruhi's arm and began exiting the clubroom.

"You guys go ahead," Faithlynn informed when she noticed someone suddenly enter. "I have something I have to do real quick."

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted as the three left. "I can be a valuable asset to the planning community! Let me come too!"

"So what do we owe the pleasure cousin," Faithlynn suddenly said loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

"Nekozawa-senpai, when did you?" Tamaki inquired, thoroughly creeped out with Nekozawa's ability to enter the room without anybody notice besides Faithlynn of course.

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Nekozawa said as he glided over to Faithlynn and brought his Belzenef to stand between them. Faithlynn merely smiled at the feared puppet and pet it on it's head. "What was that? You think it sounds like fun, Belzenef? You may just be onto something there. If it's fear they want, the Black Magic Club will be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without a healthy dose of pure unadulterated terror?"

"No one is better at Halloween then my cousin," Faithlynn said proudly.

"My dear cousin," Nekozawa said as he turned his attention to Faithlynn. "I hope you will be joining us."

"Of course!" Faithlynn agreed happily as she hugged her cousin. "It's going to be so much fun doing Halloween with you."

"I still can't believe Neko-chan is Faith-chan's cousin," Honey said as he watched the two chat happily together. Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Nekozawa-senpai and Faithlynn have known each other their whole lives," Kyouya explained as he typed on his laptop.

"Well I have to get back to class now," Faithlynn announced as she made her way to the door. "Umehito I'll see you later today." Faithlynn quickly rushed back to class to discover what looked like the twins tormenting their class rep. "Haruhi what's going on?"

"Hey guys we completely forgot about Faithlynn when you told Kurakano we would all be a team," Haruhi inform.

"Oh you're right," Hikaru acknowledged in a surprised tone.

"Oh don't worry about it," Faithlynn assured them. "I'm helping my cousin out during the event so I couldn't be on your team either way."

"So Nekozawa-senpai is doing it too?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course," Faithlynn confirmed. "His whole club is. Why wouldn't the Black Magic Club not want to do something fun for Halloween?"

"No!" the class rep suddenly cried out in anguish. A week later and after dark Halloween event was in full swing. Faithlynn and Nekozawa along with the rest of the Black Magic club members were getting ready to start scaring the class members from 1-A. Tamaki had even managed to participate though Faithlynn had a feeling it was only to keep tabs on Haruhi.

"Wow Faithlynn you look almost like a real corpse," Tamaki complemented as he joined her and Nekozawa at the agreed meeting place.

"Umehito is amazing with that kind of costume makeup," Faithlynn stated proudly as Belzenfel portrayed Nekozawa's happy embarrassment.

"Now Tamaki you come with me and Faithlynn you go to the room," Nekozawa ordered. "Once they reach there my people will force them into your room where you can scare them. Haninozuka and Morinozuka are already in place to ensure that the four reach you."

"All right," Faithlynn said as she as she turned to leave. "Make sure you have that harness ready for me in the atrium." Faithlynn quickly made her way to her assigned classroom and wait. She didn't have to wait long before she heard what sounded like her class rep and Kaoru being shoved and locked in. She was hoping Hikaru and Haruhi would be with them, but decided two out of four was better then none.

"It's hopeless," Kaoru said as he tried to pry the door open. "There's no one outside. Looks like the A Team got a little overzealous, huh?"

"Which one are you?" the class rep inquired.

"I'm Kaoru. Are you scared?"

"Well, not anymore," the class rep answered before they heard a chair in the room move. "What was that?"

"Did a chair just move?" Kaoru questioned as he stood up. Suddenly they heard what sounded like movement on the other side of the room.

"There's something in here!"

"Calm down!" Kaoru whispered harshly. Out of nowhere the teacher's chair rolled past them. "What the hell!"

"There's a ghost in here!" Suddenly the class rep felt a pair of arms wrapped aggressively around his midsection.

"I'm taking you with me," came an unearthly voice next to his ear.

"Ah!" the class rep screamed before passing out.

"Class rep!" Kaoru shouted before he realized who was behind him.

"Oh no, I didn't think he would faint!" Faithlynn exclaimed as she used all her strength to gently guide him to lay on the floor.

"It's just you Faithlynn," Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief before helping Faithlynn with the class rep.. "You really had me going there."

"I guess my acting is better then I thought," Faithlynn said as she arranged the class rep's head on her lap. "Where's Haruhi and Hikaru?"

"We got separated," Kaoru said as he sat next to her. "Wow you're makeup looks pretty good."

"Thanks."

"How long are we going to be in here?"

"The room is scheduled to be the last one cleared so it might be a while. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind," Kaoru said as he pressed his lips to her neck. "I get to have you to myself for a little while."

"Kaoru the class rep is literally sleeping on my lap," Faithlynn tried to reason.

"I don't mind. Besides he should consider himself lucky to be able to sleep on your lap."

"Kaoru," Faithlynn once again tried to protest, but was silenced when he covered her mouth with his. The moment Faithlynn parted her lips, Kaoru tongue assaulted her mouth. There kiss would only last a few moments before they heard their class rep stirring.

"Welcome back class rep," Kaoru greeted as his class rep opened his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you to the point of fainting," Faithlynn apologized with a smile.

"Oh it was you Arcari," the class rep acknowledged as he sat up from her lap. "How long was I out?"

"Just for a little while," Kaoru informed before they started hearing banging on the door.

"Kaoru!" came Hikaru's panic voice. "Are you in there?! Kaoru!"

"Don't tell them I'm here," Faithlynn whispered before disappearing into the back of the room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted before the door opened.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he came barreling through and hugged his brother.

"Uh, so what happened to Fujioka?" the class rep asked after noticing they were missing someone.

"Oh yeah that's right," Hikaru said as Haruhi came running in out of breath. "Kind of lost track."

What is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked as she tried to catch her breath. "I get us out, you go tearing off by yourself!"

"Sorry about that," Hikaru apologized before the four of them made their way to the atrium where everyone was waiting.

"Oh there they are!" Renge shouted as they entered the atrium.

"We've been so worried about the four of you!" Kurakona stated visibly upset.

"Why did you leave your post in the middle of the tournament?" a class mate from the A team questioned them. "We called off the whole thing to go looking for you!"

"Wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Hikaru asked in mild confusion.

"Ah!" screamed Renge and Kanokura.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked in alarm.

"Up there!" Kanokura shouted.

"By the window!" Renge shouted also and everyone looked to see a what looks like a corpse of a girl hanging with a dark figure looming. Instantly everyone in the atrium began screaming and running towards the exit. Within the chaos Kaoru felt someone pull him to the side.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Kaoru gasped in shock before realization came to him. "That's Faithlynn hanging in there isn't it?"

"Yes," Nekozawa confirmed. "She told me to grab you if I could and to tell you to meet her at the clubroom. She has a Halloween gift for you."

"All right," Kaoru agreed with a smile. "Just let me tell Hikaru that I'll meet up with him and the rest of our class later."

"Okay," Nekozawa agreed. "That will give us time to get Faithlynn down." After convincing Hikaru to go on ahead of him with the rest of the class Kaoru quickly made his way over to the clubroom. When he got there he saw Faithlynn in a changing room sitting in front of a mirror taking off her costume makeup.

"Hi Kaoru," Faithlynn greeted happily as she continued to scrub at the makeup on her arms. "I was hoping you wouldn't be back until I got this makeup off so I could get back into my clothes."

"I don't mind," Kaoru said as he took in how she looked in the kimono style robe. "Nekozawa-senpai said you had a gift for me?"

"Oh yes!" Faithlynn exclaimed as she scrubbed the last bit of makeup off. "Give me one second." She quickly went to her bag that was on the couch and began looking for said gift. During this Kaoru couldn't help be realized that in her hurried actions she had involuntarily showcase that she was wearing only her undergarments under the robe when her naked leg poked through the slit.

"Faithlynn," Kaoru said in a voice that Faithlynn couldn't help but notice sounded huskier then normal. Suddenly Faithlynn found her shoulders bring wrapped in his arms. "I don't understand myself sometimes. Seeing you in that kimono style robe makes it hard for me to think straight."

"Kaoru what are you talking about?" Faithlynn questioned as she turned in his embrace to look at him. She was surprised to see lust heavy in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru said as he began passionately kissing her neck. "How can you expect your boyfriend to control himself when his gorgeous girlfriend is practically naked under that robe."

"That's not fair Kaoru," Faithlynn tried to protest before Kaoru lightly pushed her down onto her back. A small moan escaped her mouth as she felt his lips press against hers. After a few moments of intense kissing Kaoru suddenly stopped to look her seriously in the eyes.

"I need to stop before we go too far and I can't. I care too much about you too much to risk you." Faithlynn felt her heart melt at the care Kaoru was taking with her. Though she had not yet confessed to him Faithlynn not long ago realized that she was falling in love with Kaoru. To Kaoru's utter shock Faithlynn untied the shash to her robe and gave him a nervous smile.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that my mother put me on the birth control pill a while ago huh?" It took a moment for what Faithlynn said to sink in before with a shaky hand Kaoru began to open her robe to reveal her naked skin. His breath caught in his throat. Faithlynn had only her panties on under her robe. Of course like any other teen male he had seen and pleasured himself from porn on the internet, but to have a practically naked girl in front of him and to have that girl be someone he had strong feelings for was something completely different.

"My God," Kaoru gasped before he brought his face down to her chest and began to gently rub his face against her. Faithlynn suddenly found herself moaning as Kaoru began to suckle one of her breast. "I love the sounds you make." Faithlynn responded by burying her hands into his hair, effectively keeping him in place. Slowly Kaoru crept his hand down to her panty. His hand slid under her panty line and gently cupped her maidenhood. A gasped quickly escaped her lips at being touched somewhere that only she had ever touched.

"Kaoru!" Faithlynn exclaimed as her grip in his hair tightened.

"You're so warm," Kaoru groaned before slipping a finger inside her. "And tight."

"Kaoru this is completely unfair," Faithlynn panted. "I am practically naked and you're still fully clothed." Kaoru smirked.

"You're absolutely right." Quickly Kaoru began to rid himself of his clothes. Only leaving his own underwear on. Faithlynn took a moment to admire him. Though still on the thinner side she could tell that once his body was done maturing Kaoru was going to be an incredibly handsome man. Kaoru felt a boost of male confidence as he watched Faithlynn check him out with appreciative eyes. Slowly he lowered himself on top of her and began peppering her face with light kisses. He continued this for a few minutes before capturing her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Faithlynn moaned into the kiss as she played with the hem of his underwear. Kaoru moaned back as he nervously hooked her panties in his fingers and slowly slipped them down her legs and tossed off to the side. Though nervous Faithlynn couldn't ignore the little jolts of pleasure Kaoru's hands were sending all over her body. Every caress made heat pool into her abdomen. The pleasurable ache between her legs caused Faithlynn to grind herself against him, effectively soaking through his underwear.

Upon feeling her wetness Kaoru quickly disposed himself of his underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he entered her and gasped at how glorious it felt to be fully sheathed inside her. Faithlynn gasped in pain from being stretched. Though it was excruciating, Kaoru kept himself still until Faithlynn gave him a signal to continue. He knew that sex for the first time for a girl could be very painful and didn't want to cause her any more pain then what she already was in. After a couple of minutes Faithlynn slowly brought her legs up and around his waist.

"Okay," she said with a pained smile. Kaoru felt his heart clench at the smile before pulled himself nearly all the way out and slowly gently thrust himself back inside her. He groaned loudly at how amazing she felt and soon found himself pumping himself inside her so hard he was making Faithlynn rock back and forth on the couch. "Kaoru!" Faithlynn called out as passion overtook her.

"Damn it, you're so beautiful," Kaoru confessed into her neck as he desperately fought back the orgasm that threatened to consume him. He was taken by surprised when all of a suddenly Faithlynn's already tight heat became like a vice and her pleasure filled voice overtook the room. Her orgasm was so intense Kaoru could no longer hold himself back and was thrown into his own release inside her, groaning Faithlynn's name into her neck. After a moment to catch his breath Kaoru propped himself on his elbows and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

"Never better."

"That was amazing," Faithlynn breathed as she squeezed his waist with her thighs.

"You're amazing," Kaoru countered before giving Faithlynn a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Faithlynn wasn't someone who fan-girl. Back in America she had even met a few Hollywood stars and athletes and still she remained unfazed. Today though was a first for her. Today the Host Club was dressing as the Shinsengumi from the late Edo era. Unknown to almost everyone, but Faithlynn LOVED Japanese history. From the feudal era to the late Edo era Faithlynn loved the stories about Oda Nobunaga, Yukimura Sanada, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Hijikata Toshizo, and Saito Hajime. So seeing Kaoru dressed in the traditional Shinsengumi blue robes was making her heart beat feel like it was going a million miles an hour. Even the little act him and his brother put on was actually affecting her.

"Renge this has got to be your best idea for a theme ever!" Faithlynn gushed as she observed the other hosts with Renge and Kyouya.

"Not having us cast ourselves in specific roles was good advice," Kyouya complimented. "Allowing the guests just to be free to fantasize on their own was truly a brilliant idea, Renge. I'm very impressed."

"Kyouya is absolutely right!" Faithlynn agreed enthusiastically.

"Wow you're uncharacteristically into this," Renge said with sly eyes. "Do you happen to favor the Shinsengumi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Faithlynn blushed as she turned away to go do some paperwork. Suddenly Faithlynn felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"I couldn't help noticing you staring," Kaoru whispered into her ear. Trying to hide the blush she knew was high on her cheeks Faithlynn turned her face away from his sight. "Does seeing me dressed as a Shinsengumi do something for you? Maybe the next time your parents are out I can come over dressed like this and steal you into the night?"

"Kaoru," Faithlynn practically moaned his name at the image he was giving her.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed.

"Please calm down, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki fretted. Apparently Takashi had suddenly thrust his spear into a nearby partition.

"We have a trespasser," Takashi explained simply before revealing a male student was hiding behind it.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" the student suddenly shouted before prostrating himself. "Senpai, please take me on as your apprentice!"

"And who might you be?" Faithlynn inquired as she kindly offered him her hand. A few moments later she had him sitting on a couch with everyone else sitting across.

"Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year Class D," Kyouya began to read off his known bio. "Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's High School. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has a few friends. It is said that if your eyes meets his, you'll have bad dreams for 3 months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital and talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the Walking Blizzard."

"Note to self to suggest Kyouya to work for the U.S. Navy intelligence," Faithlynn stated, impressed.

"But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked, still confused.

"Well because, look, I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon," Kasanoda began to explain. "I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time."

"Well, at least you're aware of it, Kasanova," the twin said together.

"Rude!" Faithlynn scolded.

"It's Kasanoda," Kasanoda corrected irritably.

"Bossanova?" the twins questioned back.

"I said it was Kasanoda! Do you wanna die?!" Kasanoda's shouted caused the twins to jump behind the couch for cover.

"He really is mean looking."

"Uh sorry about that," Kasanoda apologized, realizing he went too far. "This always happens because of the way I look.  
I've always had this mean look ever since I was born. My pops was a good teacher and he made me a true gangster. That's great and all but everyone is afraid to come near me. Even my fellows are scared of me. So, I'm all alone. It's like they forget I'm young and sometimes I just wanna play. I wanna get out with my fellows and play a game of Kick the Can!"

"A good game of Kankeri is awesome!" Tamaki readily agreed.

"But I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people," Kasanoda admitted. "Morinozuka senpai, that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me? You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you've got so many friends?"

"Now you're being rude!" Faithlynn scolded before slapping Kasanoda upside the head. "For a person who wants Takashi-senpai's help you really think it's a good idea to insult him?"

"Wow, she really let him have it," Honey observed before noticing something off with Takashi. "Hey Takashi, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded," Takashi admitted as he ran his hand through his hair. Being close to both Honey and Takashi, Faithlynn went over to them and began raking her fingers through Takashi's hair to help relax him. "Thanks."

"What now boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you think we should do something about this?" Kaoru added.

"Just leave him alone," Tamaki ordered. "Don't get involved. Like he said, he wants to be Mori-senpai's apprentice. So, that means Mori-senpai decides what to do. This isn't something that any of us should be interfering with."

"Tamaki," Takashi called out in distress. Tamaki turned his attention to his senpai and instantly noticed his look of distress. To Faithlynn's amusement Tamaki immediately took over the situation, but instantly was horrified when he went as far as to suggest that Honey was no more then an object to Takashi and worse yet the twins went along with the idea.

"Takashi, have you really been using me this entire time?" Honey asked with distress in his voice.

"Honey-senpai you can't be serious!" Faithlynn exclaimed as Takashi began to freak out. "Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru stop making this worse!" In the end poor Kasanoda ended up being completely messed with by the Hitachiin twins. Faithlynn was sure that he would have given up after everything he went through, but was shocked to see him approach Takashi the next morning.

"Big brother Morinozuka, I just wanna just say good morning," Kasanoda greeted as he bowed respectfully to Takashi.

"Good morning to you, Bossanova," Honey greeted happily.

"Right back at you, Haninozuka-sanpai," Kasanoda greeted back rather aggressively which caused Honey to retreat behind Faithlynn.

"Back at you," Honey responded nervously.

"Good morning to you too, Arcari," Kasanoda greeted, but this time toned it down a notch before turning his attention back to Takashi. "Want me to carry your bag to your classroom, senpai?"

"That's okay, I can manage," Takashi answered before suddenly pushing Kasanoda down. Half a moment later a potted plant came crashing where Kasanoda once stood. A second pot immediately followed but Takashi was able to break it for it hit him.

"Holy crap Takashi-senpai are you okay?" Faithlynn questioned in amazement.

"Yeah," Takashi answered in his usual monotone voice. Later that day everyone gathered in the clubroom to talk about what happened.

"No doubt about it," Kasanoda said. "I was there. I saw everything. He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side."

"There's no way Mori-senpai would ever be on somebody's bad side," Kaoru spoke with confidence.

"Don't you worry, your pretty little head about that," Tamaki reassured. "Operation Bossanova's Total Image Makeover is in full effect as of right now!"

"Hold on!" Kasanoda exclaimed nervously. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you're starting right now? He's right now pretended that yesterday never happened? Thanks to yesterday's makeover, people were even more afraid of me than they're usually are!"

"Now hold on a second," Tamaki quickly spoke. "Let me explain, Bossanova. We all support you and we're behind you one hundred percent. Yesterday, the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you'll forgive them."

"I hope you're not really going to let them do what they want," Faithlynn said as she and Haruhi sat next to Kasanoda.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in that bunch if I were you," Haruhi added. Faithlynn watched as Kasanoda and Haruhi began to converse with each other.

"Bassanova!" Tamaki suddenly called as he approach them carrying a pair of kitty ears. Faithlynn instantly realized what he was going to do.

"Are you serious?" Faithlynn said, not being able to take her eyes off the kitty ears.

"Renge said that kitty ears were all the rage," Tamaki tried to explain. "She said that they were perfect lovely item."

"And you believed her?" Faithlynn exclaimed in shock. "Why does everyone seem to always go along with Renge and her crazy ideas?"

"You went along with Renge and her Halloween idea," Hikaru countered with a sly smile.

"That doesn't count and you know it!" Faithlynn defended.

"Sorry to bother you," a young man in casual clothes said as he slowly entered the room, "but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?  
So here you are..." he began to say in shock from seeing Kasanoda in kitty ears. "Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you want in your spare time."

"What!" Kasanoda exclaimed as he ran to the new comer. "Do you think this is a hobby of mine? Damn it! can't take this anymore!" Suddenly Kasanoda ran out of the room.

"Young lord! Young lord!" the young man shouted as he ran after Kasanoda.

"Maybe, an image change isn't really what Kasanova needs," Haruhi said as she watched the two run off.

"I think you're right," Honey agreed. "I sure hope he realizes it soon."

"I get the feeling that Kasanoda is actually a very nice person with a good heart," Faithlynn said as grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Lets go make sure he's okay."

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed and the two went in search of Kasanoda. Thankfully it didn't take long for the two girls to find in the courtyard.

"Is that a sparrow?" Haruhi asked as they approached Kasanoda who seemed to be tending to a little bird.

"Oh Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Kasanoda said acknowledging the two girls. "and Arcari?"

"So what happened to him?" Faithlynn asked as she and Haruhi sat themselves next to him.

"I saw it fall from it's nest the other day," Kasanoda began to explain. "I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They say he'd be fine in no time."

"Can I feed him?" Haruhi asked as she smiled at the bird.

"Go ahead." As Haruhi fed the sparrow Faithlynn couldn't help but notice the way Kasanoda was looking at her. For a moment she wondered if he could tell that Haruhi was a girl. She didn't have much time to ponder the question when she heard Honey shout something and suddenly Haruhi and herself were covered in red.

"Haruhi, what happened? Tamaki fussed as he came running to them. "That's not blood, is it?"

"Would you calm down?" Haruhi nearly yelled in irritation.

"Tamaki-senpai it's just paint," Faithlynn explained trying to calm the upper classmen down.

"Let go of me you, bastard!" an angry man's voice was suddenly heard. They all turned to see two guys being strong armed by the twins.

"Damn it, you big behemoth!" the other guy shouted. "You're playing dirty Kasanoda! First you go and kidnap our gang boss' kid!  
And then you make us deal with your damn muscle bound lackies? We know that you kidnapped the kid!"

"We've heard enough out of you!" the twins proclaimed in unison before producing two separate ropes. "We'll shut you up!  
Tie, tie, tie..." Faithlynn couldn't help but smile at the twins' adorable antics.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kasanoda inquired as he walked over to get a good look at the two tied up guys.

"Don't you get it?" Honey asked. "See, Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side. These guys were after you. Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you because we didn't want you to have to mess with them."

"We should probably go back and change clothes," Haruhi stated as she began to escort Faithlynn back to the clubroom.

"Want us to come help you?" the twins asked.

"Drop dead," Haruhi stated irritably while Faithlynn gave them a death glare. When they reached the clubroom Faithlynn was able to find two uniforms though they were both boy uniforms. It was when Faithlynn and Haruhi were putting on their pants when they heard a voice in the other room. "Did you hear that?"

"I think the guys are back," Faithlynn offered as she picked up their shirts and handed Haruhi her's. "Lets hurry up so they're not waiting for us too long." Suddenly the door open and the two girls came face to face with Kasanoda. "Kasanoda!"

"Get out!" Haruhi shouted as she moved to shield herself and Faithlynn from his sight. Thankfully Kasanoda immediately shut the door.

"Oh dear," Faithlynn said as they began hearing the guys fussing on the other side of the door.

"Quick, finish getting dressed before the guys do something stupid." Quickly they both finished dressing and walked out to a sight of Kaoru restraining Kasanoda while Hikaru looked poise to hit him with a bat.

"Hikaru!" Faithlynn shouted as she wrapped her arms around him in order to halt his attempt of hitting Kasanoda.

"That's enough, you two," Kyouya lightly reprimanded. "Leave assault and battery to the professionals."

"What are you? Made of ice?" Kaoru shouted accusingly. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Look!" Hikaru exclaimed as he motioned everyone's attention towards Tamaki. "The boss is so deep in shock, he's regressing!"

"Well, now that it appears the proverbial cat is out of the bag, let's talk," Kyouya said as he went to stand next to Faithlynn and exchanged a look she knew all too well. "Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she is a girl due to certain mitigating circumstances. Well, we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly. There is something I would like you to bear in mind. Coming from the sort of family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know what is true and what is not."

"That's right," Faithlynn added with a evil look as she caught on to where Kyouya was going. "Take the Otori family's private police force, the Black Onion Squad. It is said that they can be mobilized against our enemies in the blink of eye."

"Our?" Kasanoda looked at Faithlynn in astonishment. "You're connected to the Otori family?"

"Our older siblings are married to each other," Kyouya informed, "Evidently the Otori family's influence also extends to the American military since Faithlynn's father is an Admiral in the Navy."

"Come on, guys stop scaring Kasanova," Haruhi scolded, seeing Kasanoda begin to shake from Kyouya and Faithlynn's not so subtle treat. "Sorry about all this. Look, it's all right. It doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to."

"Yeah no," Faithlynn interjected quickly. "Look Kasanoda you are to tell no one about Haruhi's arrangement. End of story." Kasanoda instantly paled at the authoritative tone in her voice. "Now lets all call it a day."

"Agreed," Kyouya said and everyone began heading out of the clubroom. Faithlynn was about to follow when suddenly Kaoru took hold of her arm. Effectively stopping Faithlynn in her tracks.

"Kaoru you coming?" Hikaru asked as he neared the door.

"You go ahead," Kaoru answered in a rather cold tone. "I have some things I need to speak to Faithlynn about."

"Okay," Hikaru conceded and left the room.

"What is it Kaoru?" Faithlynn questioned as she turned to him.

"What did he see?" Faithlynn was a little taken back by Kaoru's uncharacteristically dark tone.

"Excuse me?"

"What did he see?" Kaoru repeated himself as he stepped closer to her. "When you were changing and he barged in. What of you did he see?"

"Oh," Faithlynn said with a blush. "I was topless with my bra on."

"I see," Kaoru said before suddenly shoving Faithlynn onto a couch.

"Kaoru are you possibly jealous?" Faithlynn inquired, unfazed by Kaoru's sudden aggressive behavior. Her question took Kaoru by surprised and he took a moment to take stock of himself. He knew he had a bit of a jealous streak, but didn't realized it was this bad. After a moment a self deprecating smile appeared on his face.

"I'm an idiot."

"That may be true but I don't mind," Faithlynn said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," Kaoru said before he began kissing Faithlynn and groping her chest.

"Kaoru!" Faithlynn tried to protest, but then a throaty moan escaped as he kissed down her neck.

"You know you can't tell me no," Kaoru teased as he unbuttoned the shirt Faithlynn had changed into. "Plus I think you want me just as much as I want you."

"You're so unfair," Faithlynn conceded. With a smirk Kaoru continued to undress her until Faithlynn was only in her bra and panty. "Aren't you going to get undress?"

"I want to try something first if you don't mind," Kaoru said as he slipped her panty off. Faithlynn watched with curious eyes as Kaoru lowered himself between her legs.

"What in the world are you, oh my God!" Faithlynn moaned as Kaoru began licking her core. Kaoru couldn't believe all the wonderful sounds coming from her as he went down on her. He soon found himself lost to her as he found her taste intoxicating. He found her to almost be sweet tasting. Just enough to make him want to do this to her again and again. After a short while Kaoru began to notice something changing in Faithlynn. Suddenly Faithlynn's whole body tensed up and the sexiest moan Kaoru had ever heard erupted from her mouth. Kaoru was completely in awe how beautiful she looked at that moment. Watching the orgasm that he had given her rip through her body was making his male organ pulse. After wiping his face Kaoru quickly tore off his clothes.

"Kaoru?" Faithlynn questioned weakly as she noticed the intense lust in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Kaoru whispered as he tossed his underwear to the side and unceremoniously threw her legs over his shoulders. "Damn it," he cursed as he slid himself inside her and quickly began thrusting at an intense pace. "You always feel so amazing."

"Kaoru!" Faithlynn exclaimed as she grabbed onto his arms. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from the crack opening in the door.

"Kaoru?" he whispered in shock as sounds of Kaoru and Faithlynn's intense coupling filled his ears.


End file.
